It's over
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: Takes place right after the ending of Northwest Mansion Mystery (AU AFTER THE END OF EPISODE). Pacifica's had it with her family. She has to leave. Follow Pacifica as she moves in with the Pines, repairs a family that isn't even hers, and defeat a floating Dorito demon. Very minor Dipcifica. T at the beginning for abuse, but K Plus after Chap 7 or so. Cover art made by 88Madison88.
1. Prologue

**I'm working on revising chapters. I found a way to fix chapters without detracting from my regular chapters. So, enjoy the revised prologue!**

* * *

I'm so tired…

Letting out a yawn as I scan the messy party room, observing the cider on the floor and the snacks scattered everywhere. I see the spot on the carpet that Dipper and I messed up. It's not that noticeable. I probably won't be directly blamed for it. Wait, I will be blamed for it. My parents… oh, man, what will they say?

Never mind that. It's not important. Well, it is important, but maybe I can go to bed while my parents are supervising the servants and deal with it tomorrow, they won't be as mad. Right? Right.

I mentally recap the night's events as I trudge sleepily back to my room. After Dipper and I messed up the carpet, we hung around with Mabel and her friends for a while, and then went to the home theater and marathoned Ghost Harassers until Mabel poked her head in and said that it was time the both of them to go home.

I reach my door. It's rather big, outlined in gold, and painted a gleaming white, with a silvery doorknob. I'm spoiled. What kid my age has a door as overdone as this? Not to mention, my room itself is probably a dozen times more expensive than my door. I try to turn my doorknob.

It's locked.

How could this happen? Why is my door locked?

My answer comes in an oh-so-familiar voice. In a sharp bark that is probably my name, it's so angry, I can't tell.

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!"

Yep. It's my father. I'm not surprised, but so much for waiting until tomorrow! Why do I have such bad luck?! I don't turn around. Rebel. Don't' turn. Don't look. Don't. Do. Anything.

Then, I feel an inexplicable pain on my back. Long, sharp nails. Oh, my mother came to hurt me too. How pleasant… I hear a ripping sound and I realize my dress is partially ripped. Oh, well. I hated this dress anyways. I know my mother's trying to get me to turn around, but I still don't. My mother's fingernails dig into my mostly bare back and I wince in pain. Fine. I'll turn around.

Trying to keep my facial expression calm, I slowly turn around, holding my shoulders to keep the dress from falling. Don't glare. Don't frown. Don't cry. No expression. Don't give them the reaction they want.

Then, the sharp sting of a palm and a familiar golden ring slams itself on my cheek, and I stumble backwards in pain, my back pressed up against the door. Shoot! I was expecting them to slap me, but not this hard!

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE DISHONORED OUR FAMILY, AND RUINED OUR REPUTATION!"

How dare I? HOW DARE I? That's…that's ridiculous! I feel anger boiling up inside of me.

"You left all those people to die, and then tried to shove me in a shelter and resort to cannibalism! Unlike you, I have dignity, and sense! News Flash; I actually care more about people than money, you know!"

My mother slaps me, hard. It knocks me to the ground. Those nails made it hurt more. I attempt to rise several times, but I'm so tired and hurt that I can't get up. I. Can't. Get. Up. Then, my father takes my room key out of my pocket, and unlocks the door. Yes, my lock is outside my door. I guess now I know why.

I fall to the ground thanks to gravity, and groan. My father unceremoniously picks me up, walks into my room and dumps me on the ground, then throws the bell at my head.

"Maybe you need to learn a lesson." He says. He then exits the room and the door locks again.

I sit there in stunned silence for several seconds. Then my brain powers on again and I realize what just happened. I jump on the door and scream.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I bang on the door. I throw my shoes at it. I smack it. I kick it. Nothing. I yell in frustration.

What...what do...

What do I do now?


	2. Morning

**Even though I only got like, 100 views, I'm gonna keep writing 'cause I'm crazy! I also decided to make Pacifica a good chef because everyone depicts her as a bad one. Why not? This chap is slightly a filler cuz... I dunno.-Skye**

* * *

My back hurts...my bed must have a lump or something...

I wake up sleepily, rubbing my eyes. I realize I had fallen asleep on the floor, where my parents dumped me. My boa, shoes, and gloves are where I left them. Wincing, I get off the floor and wipe my face. I feel a touch of pain on my cheek and it's really sore. I sort of stumble to the bathroom and I realize I have a huge bruise on my cheek from where my father smacked me. ShouldI cover it up? My door is still locked so, chances are, I probably won't be going anywhere.

I walk to my closet and nearly grab my everyday purple dress, until I decide against it. I'm not going anywhere. I grab a t-shirt, jeans, and a pale purple cardigan, which is much more comfortable. I don't bother with shoes.

I'm pretty hungry but I don't see any food in the room. So, I clean up. I place the shoes in my closet, the boa on a hanger, the gloves in the trash. I'm never wearing those stupid things again. They're like the blood on my family's hands.

Finally, I'm done.

Now what?

I hear a soft knock on my door and a maid comes in with a tray of food. She sets it down and leaves before I can say a single word. I eat anyway, no telling if food is going to come later. That's one of dad's favorite punishments, no food for the day. When I finish, I clean up and leave the tray on my bed stand, trying to figure out my next move.

My two comforts of life, cooking (which I'm actually good at) and piano aren't around. As spacious as my room is, it doesn't have a piano. It used to, but father took it away as punishment. I obviously can't cook from a locked bedroom, and I definitely don't have a kitchen in here either.

I could read, but all I have are fashion magazines and classic literature, which I have already read through since my parents are stingy about TV. So, I sit on my desk and look outside.

I realize I set the bell on the desk earlier, and now I'm staring at it. My father's words started playing in my head.

_"You have dishonored our family, and ruined our reputation."_

I didn't ruin anything, right?


	3. I know what to do

**New chapter! :-) -Skye**

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I turn my head up. What's going on? Must be some bird...

It is a bird. Never mind.

...I wonder what kind it is?

I dig into my bookshelf for my bird atlas. Don't ask why I have one.

Flipping through pages, I locate the picture.

_The American Dipper._

Dipper?

Is this some sort of message?

Probably not...

But the bird is tapping at my window still.

The window that could lead to my freedom!

I know what to do.

I pull out the only backpack I own. It's a little dirty and ripped, but it's a pretty sky blue and fits me well. I dig into my closet for some clothes. Nothing too flashy. T shirts, jeans, skirts, some leggings... A couple of hairties?

When I finish, I put on socks and sneakers, and as an afterthought, I tie my hair into a ponytail. I don't put on any makeup to cover my bruise, or any at all. Just my natural look. I like it better.

I garb my clothes, the fancy ones I have no use for, dresses and things. I have a sort of limited ability to tie but if I can tie meat, I can tie clothes. To end my rope, I use the dress I wore last night. Perfect. Opening my window, I tie one end of my rope to my bed, and let the other end down.

I make sure I have everything. Okay. Wait, I have to do one last thing. Grabbing some paper and a pen, I wrote a quick note.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm leaving. Good bye. I won't miss you._

_Pacifica_

I shimmy down the rope with the aid of the ivy on my wall too. When I reach the ground, I slip out the back gate. I open the lock on the back using the code I know by heart. My birth date.

I walk away, towards the one place that might accept me. The Mystery Shack.

It's over.

* * *

**It's not the end of this fan fic yet, don't worry! P.S. This seems a little bit like Markmak's comic, 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, and it's okay. I changed bits and pieces of it and such, but that's all. Credit goes to him for the idea.**


	4. Arrival

**Thank so much for reading! :-) -Skye**

* * *

When I reached the Shack, I noticed that it was 10 AM. It's not too early, I'm sure of that. The Shack was open and empty. A red-headed girl, Wendy (?) Looked up at me. Wendy put down her magazine and raised her eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Pacifica Northwest. Hm. That's a first. Are you here to buy something or…?"

I was taken aback. Was this really a good idea? I finally manage to get out some words, though they are quiet and unsure. A first for me.

"I-I'm here to see Dipper…"

"Okay… DIPPER!"

Dipper came out, dressed in his normal outfit. He was about to complain to Wendy when he spotted me and stopped.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here? And…" He sort of gestured to the ginormous bruise on my face.

"Could we talk? In private?"

"Okay…"

He leads me to his living room, where, thankfully, no one is in.

"What do you want Pacifica?"

Start slowly, I remind myself.

"After the party, my father…"

Soon, my words are spilling out. What happened after the party, described frantically. Soon, I'm out of breath and tears are spilling over my cheeks. He doesn't ask why this happened, or how it all started. He just, at first, awkwardly stared, then sort of sat next to me and patted my back. It's a tiny gesture, but it feels better. Soon, I'm sniffing and choking back whatever sobs I have left. Okay, now for my big question.

"Could I stay at the Shack for a while? I'll leave if you want..."

Dipper looks surprised, but stays calm.

"If Stan and Mabel are okay with it. We can talk to them at lunch."

"Th-thank you..."

Later, at lunch, I hear sounds of eating from the kitchen. All I have to do is walk in and talk to them... I'm a little worried about Mabel, but she and I more or less made up, I'm worried because Stan chooses whether I leave or stay. I hope I get to stay...

I walk into the doorway of the kitchen. Stan stares and Mabel drops her fork. Awkward... Okay, let me talk to Mabel first. Maybe I should just ask each individual member at a time.

"Could I talk to Mabel?"

Mabel awkwardly stands up and leads me to the attic that she and Dipper share upstairs. It's small and dirty, definitely not like my room. She seats me on a bed covered with stuffed animals, must be her bed. The bed is hard and squeaky.

"What's up Pacifica?"

I try to explain again. This time, I attempt to say it in a more calm, rational manner, not like when I explained to Dipper. It didn't work. I break out into sobs again, right in front of Mabel. She hands me a soft, fluffy blue sweater with a sad storm cloud on it. I sort of cuddle it, it's very soft, and it's comforting. I must look pathetic.

Then, Mabel hugs me.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT GONNA BE A MABCIFICA! See, I haven't decided if this is going to be a shipping driven story but it will not be a Mabcifica. **

**Question for reviewers: Actually, could you guys give recommendations on what ship you want? If you want one at all?**


	5. Unpacking

**AHHHHHHHHHH Okay, wow, so many people asked for Dipcifica! Time to answer reviews! For the record, I will make Dipcifica, but it will be subtle since I think they are still a bit young for anything major. Hugs, ****embarrassment, maybe a kiss on the cheek. We'll see.**

* * *

** : Thank you for your many reviews!**

**ifangirltoomuch: Thank you for the compliment!**

**Guests: Thanks! Also, there are no guarantees on the longer chapters, I write everything out on paper and it looks longer on paper than computer. :-)**

**AnonymouslyKnown0: Thanks! **

**TheFangirl11: Oh my gosh thank you! You're so kind!**

**Rocksunner: Thanks! I will push back the countdown to a week from the party, so that the events will happen, just later.**

**Candymouse22: #bekind to you too!**

**Fayoken: Thanks!**

* * *

"Kid, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

I hear a gruff voice and i realize it's Stan. Did he hear my whole breakdown?

Mabel squealed excitedly.

"LONG TERM SLEEPOVER!"

She gives me a giant bear hug. I think Stan joined in, then another form hugs me and i realize that it's Dipper. I blush a little before we break the hug apart. Stan then tells me that if I want to stay, he'll pay me a dollar or so an hour, the rest of my "pay" will go towards "rent". The rate is horrible, but at least I'm working to earn money instead of having it just be there from a whole screwy history of lying, cheating, and stealing. Okay then, I guess.

Dipper breaks the sweet mood by saying,

"Pacifica, you're parents are bound to come looking. Did you tell them where you were going?"

"No."

"They're gonna comb the town!" exclaims Mabel.

Then, his eyes light into an idea and he makes me stand next to Mabel. He compares us for a minute, then gestures to his hair and eyes. Mabel gets whatever he's trying to imply and squeals again, much louder.

Dipper speaks again.

"Pacifica, is your hair actually blonde?"

I actually have no idea.

"I dunno..."

"I think we can test that. Maybe there is a way to take the dye out if it isn't naturally blond. Okay, this might sound creepy, but could I have some of your hair?"

What? Before I can think it over, Mabel pulls a pair of scissors from under her bed.

"I do a lot of arts and crafts!"

Mabel then cuts a small piece from my bangs. I glance in the mirror and see that the cut isn't noticeable. Dipper puts my hair in a bag and yells

"Be back later!"

I stare after him, confused. Mabel snaps me out of it by saying ,

"We need to unpack! First off, I have an idea for sleeping!"

She pushes her bed and Dipper's to the middle of the room to form a single bed. She arranged the stuffed animals around, then put Dipper's blanket in the middle, replacing it with a sleeping bag.

"There! My bro won't have to sleep on the floor and the sleeping bag will prevent any awkward situations!"

Mabel started unpacking my backpack.

"You don't have that much."

I barely packed any clothes. I don't think I even have a nightgown! Mabel checks the size of my shirt.

"We can share clothes!"

As long as I don't have to wear her sweaters, I'm cool. After everything was organized, Mabel tells me to go shower while she goes shopping for some stuff. I grab one of Mabel's nightgowns, a dark pink one with a yellow smiley face, I go shower. Luckily, everything functions. When I'm done, I dress, open the bathroom door, and see Dipper and Mabel. Mabel's holding some contacts that match her eye color and some concealer, and Dipper has the bag with my hair (Is it brown?!) and some weird red liquid. What's going on?

* * *

**What do you think they're gonna do?**


	6. Disguise

**If you mentally guessed that Pacifica was going to be a Pines family member, then, well... just read! By the way, I was actually intending for Mabel and Pacifica to become BFF's, so that is to come.**

* * *

I look myself over in the mirror

_Who is this?_

I have natural dark brown locks, the same length. My bangs, which always looked like someone stuck a bowl on my head, were cut in such a way that they somehow framed my face. Mabel was very good at cutting hair. My eyes were now green thanks to the contacts. I had concealer on the bruise on my face, but otherwise I looked natural. I am still wearing Mabel's nightgown. If I don't try too hard to resemble my facial features to my mother and father, I look like the Pines twins. Wow...

"What do you think 'Cifica?"

Cifica? Interesting nickname...

"Is my hair really brown?"

"Yes." Says Dipper, looking me over.

I turn my gaze to the floor, letting thoughts swarm my head.

_"Am I still recognizable as Pacifica? Or am I starting over...?"_

Well, I might as well explain how I ended up looking like this.

* * *

_Flashback_

Mabel tackled me onto the floor and declared that I should wash my hair again. She handed me the bottle of reddish stuff, the one Dipper had.

"What is this?"

"Some hair color remover that McGuckett invented. We tested it on the hair you gave me." Dipper explains.

"McGuckett? Isn't he crazy?" I ask, in slight horror.

"He regaining his sanity..." mutters Mabel.

We stand in silence for a couple seconds, then Mabel turns on the sink and attempts to dunk my head in.

"HEY!"

Mabel gets Dipper to leave so he won't have to witness this weirdness. At first, I refuse to get my hair wet, but Mabel looks like she's about to dump a cup of water on my head so I oblige. Worst case scenario, I get wet and nothing happens to my hair, right?

So, I let her help me rinse it in the sink, then she started rubbing that reddish stuff on my hair, and she made sure it really got into my hair. It hurt like heck, and she was scrubbing my hair really hard. I made her lighten up and started scrubbing my hair too. Mabel rinsed it out, and when I looked into the mirror, I could see a mop of brown on my head, not a single blonde strand left.

After it was dried with a towel and Mabel got me to put the color-contacts in, she finally finished by covering up my bruise with the concealer, then cut my bangs so they looked different.

* * *

_Back to the __present_

"Cifica, you didn't answer my question if you liked it or not." Mabel pesters me a little.

I smile, looking at my new hair and eyes.

"It's amazing."

* * *

**I know it was a bit short, I was in a hurry. Anyway, ta-da! Pacifica is the 'cousin' of the Pines now. **

**Question: So, could you guys help me think of names? Please make sure they match up with her in some way. The last name has to be Pines!**

**Example: Atlantica Pines (don't use Atlantica! It's wayyyy too obvious!)**

**Thanks! -Skye**


	7. Nightmare

**Thank you guys for submitting so many names! My top choice was Elicia Pines (It sounds like Elise, her middle name, but is different) and her middle name will be Oceania. so, Elicia Oceania Pines. Thank you AnonymouslyKnown0 and SophiaCrutchfeild! Virtual cupcakes for you! Thank you everyone else that submitted, you all get virtual cookies!**

**P.S. This chapter is one of the reasons why the story is rated T and, also, DIPCIFICA!**

* * *

**_Nightmare..._**

_My fingers gripped the switch tight, ready to pull it, to let in the townspeople and to turn everyone back._

_Everyone was wood. Dipper was wood, Mabel was wood, everyone was wood._

_Dipper was wood._

_The trap door to my family's panic room lifted up, and my fathers head poked out of it, along with the butler's and my mother._

_"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week."_

_He didn't even mention mom. Not that I cared._

_He then whispered "We'll eat the butler..."_

_How cruel can he get?_

_My hand reaches for the lever again._

_"You dare to disobey us?"_

_He ring the bell. It rings._

_It rings._

_It rings._

_It rings._

_It rings._

_"Dingly dingly! Is this bell broken?!"_

_I grimace, my impulses threatening to take over...no...no...no... I look up at Dipper's statue. Anger swells through me. It's over dad. _

_"Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!"_

_But, before I can pull the lever, a match flies on my dress, the boa. It catches and I rip off the boa and stomp it out, then swat out my dress. But, while I was distracted, father lit up a vine. It burst into flames, the fire was mesmerizing. _

_He throws it. _

_At Dipper._

_He catches onto flames. _

_"NO!" My voice is shrill, it rings out loudly across the empty room. Soon, the flames start to catch and everyone burn. Everyone burns. Mabel burns._

_Dipper burns._

_He burns._

_He burns._

_Father grabs me while I watch in horror and throws me into the panic room. He instructs the butler to make sure that the fire doesn't catch onto the panic room. When the butler climbs out, he starts smacking me, beating me, throwing me at the wall. _

_"DIPPER! DIPPER HELP!"_

_I scream until I'm nearly hoarse, but then mother joins in, her long, elegantly painted nails scratching along my face. Pain, scratches, bruises, blood..._

_It's everywhere._

_I'm dead._

_"See you soon Dipper..." I manage to whisper..._

* * *

"Pacifica!"

I'm screaming. Do I hear Dipper? Am I gone?

"Pacifica, wake up!"

My eyes snap awake. Dipper has me by the shoulders, and is shaking me like a maniac.

"I heard you scream my name! Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare!"

I open my mouth to speak. Instead, I start sobbing into his shoulder.

"You were dead, you burned, I thought I was going to die, I thought..."

I start sobbing hysterically as Dipper hugs me, whispering that everything was okay. I end up burying my face into his shoulder and sob quietly. I feel a small lump move beside me to comfort me. I think it's Mabel's pig, Waddles. Mabel's arms wrap around me too. Tears soak Dipper's shirt, and by the time I am done, his sleeve is soaked. He doesn't mind. Instead, he tries to get me to talk about my dream. I try to explain without emotion, keeping it brief.

"I was at the party, about to pull the lever. Then, my father threw a flaming vine at you, started burning you, then he and my mother started attacking and abusing me in the panic room."

Dipper's eyes widen, then he hugs me one final time. Mabel lets out a surprised cry.

"You should get some sleep Pacifica. They're gone now."

I lay down, pulling the blanket over my chin, my eyes welling with fresh tears. Waddles burrows under the blanket and into my arms, surprisingly. I don't mind. Mabel smiles meekly.

"Seems like you two are getting along now."

I nod a little then start to shut my eyes. Out of the corner of them, I see Stan watching from the crack in the open door.

Everything will be okay. They're gone now...

* * *

**Woah! That was a doozy to write! I can't believe my head could actually conjure all that up. I am mentally scarred from writing that... Geez. Agh anyway i hoped you enjoyed reading... I need a nap now...**


	8. Pancakes

**This is kinda a filler chap, but I'm tired. I don't even know what time it is...**

* * *

I yawned, exhausted. Stretching my arms, I hear my bed squeak. Wait, my bed doesn't squeak! It's imported from some random place... Hang on! I'm in the Mystery Shack!

I run a hand though my hair, then carefully slip off the bed, trying not to disturb the twins and Waddles.

I rifle through my backpack, pulling out yellow halter camisole, and a pair flats that were stuffed in the back of the backpack. However, I notice a secret flap in the back. Hm, what's this? I pull out a small white box. I open the box, to find a single silver chain with a golden llama charm on it. Well, it's pretty. I clip it on my neck, then rifle through the backpack for a skirt. I didn't bother to pack a good one... So, I look through Mabel's clothes instead. She won't mind. I pull out a white skirt.

I slip quietly into the bathroom, and get dressed. I remember a red bandana that I had packed. I use it to tie my bangs back, kind of like a headband. I did this all the time back home.

After I'm done, I head downstairs. I check my watch, it's 7 AM. Geez, I'm early. Opening the fridge in the kitchen, I find that it's a messy jumble of gross leftovers and expired drinks. Gross! I slip on a pair of latex gloves that I find under the sink and start cleaning. It's grueling and disgusting, but soon, I'm done.

Everything is sorted neatly, and I love it. I threw all the expired/gross food in the trash, leaving me with some decent food. What to cook for breakfast?... Eggs, I thin there are some frozen sausage patties, and... PANCAKE INGREDIENTS!

I crack eggs, cook sausage, mix pancake batter... Soon, it's delicious smelling and I'm hungry.

I'm whisking eggs for scrambled eggs while also flipping pancakes, around 8 AM or so, when I see Stan pad into the kitchen. He stares at me and I try to ignore it. What, just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can't do stuff for myself?

He watches me awkwardly until I'm down. I set the table with pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Mabel, still wearing her nightgown (though she has combed hair and her traditional headband) walks into the kitchen, and see the food. Her eyes get all shiny and hungry, and she squeals excitedly.

All 3 of us have settled down and are starting to eat. I hear footsteps and I assume it's Dipper. I was right. He walks in, settles himself at the table, and eats absentmindedly. Right after he eats his first bite of pancake, his eyes widen and he seems to realize that I'm there.

"Who made this? Stan is a horrible cook, and Mabel is prone to light stuff on fire and add glitter... Pacifica, was this you?"

I nod.

"It's really good!"

I grin sheepishly. We finish eating, and soon, after what seems like no time at all, it's time to open the Mystery Shack. Mabel walks me through my duties and makes sure I know how to do everything. She introduces me to Soos and Wendy. Soos is pretty nice to me, and promises Mabel that he'll watch me so I don't destroy anything. Wendy acts nonchalant, but she seems glad that I won't bug her like I would have if I had still been with my family. Then, Wendy has a sort of idea.

"If someone asks, what's your name going to be."

Belle? No, I just escaped a bell, too ironic. Lisi? Nah... Elise? My parent should recognize me instantly. Maybe if I changed my middle name a bit...

"Elicia. Elicia Oceania Pines."

"Sounds good to me."

Wendy then shows me a secret ladder to the roof in case my parents come and I need to hide. That will definitely help me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading! I had a brain cramp while writing this...-Skye**


	9. Close Call

**DUN DUN DUN**

* * *

It had been a long, busy day. I had worked a lot, Stan had given me a small bonus (10 bucks) because a tour bus pulled in earlier and it ws my first tour. Even though my hands were ready to fall off because I had cash register duty, and I had to ring up a lot of stuff and I had no idea of the prices, so I had to use the price guide a lot (why did Stan print it with such small font? He must have be trying to save money on ink and paper...) Anyways, I'm exhausted.

I calmly unbraid my brown locks. I usually tie them back to cook, but Mabel had this idea to braid my hair so that I was even less reconizable.

Unpinning my new name tag with the name **El****icia **in big letters, (unfortunately, on the back, was **Pacifica** in giant bold letters, but Mabel scratched it out, so hopefully no one can see it.) I wince as I stab myself with the pin and drop the nametag. Ow. As I lean over to pick it up, I see the book I was reading earlier to kill time before the tour. It was some random romance novel that belonged to Mabel. I picked the book up and set it on the counter.

Stan started counting my earnings for the day, so I stepped away from the cash register to help Dipper clean up all the merchandise that fell. Geez, $24 for a Stan bobble head? That guy was ripping people off! As I hum under my breath while Dipper shows me how to use a broom, I hear Soos yell,

"DUDES!"

Dipper yells back.

"WHAT?"

Soos runs into the gift shop frantically.

"I saw a limo pull outside. It might be Paci- I mean Elicia's parents!"

My heart starts to race. My hands start to sweat. The llama necklace is choking me. My breathing flurries into a storm. I think I almost faint but Dipper gets my attention again.

"Pacifica, get to the roof!"

My feet and hands fumbling for the rungs of the ladder, I climb. While it wasn't my strong suit, I manage to make it to Wendy's "secret" break spot. I see my parent's limo pull up next to the entrance of the gift shop as I peer over the edge of the roof. Now, to wait...

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

I ran into the gift shop. I heard Soos yell that 'Cifica's parents had arrived. I arrive to the gift shop entrance where her parents are strutting in. Her father is wearing an elegant suit like always, and her mom is wearing some weird dress-thingy. I dunno what it is. They glare at me, then walk inside the Shack. I walk inside.

Pacifica's father scoffs at the Shack.

"What an awful hovel you call a business!"

Stan glares at them and even Wendy looks up from her magazine to raise her eyebrow at . Dipper groans.

"Okay, Mr. Northwest, do you need something?"

He glared at Dipper. Mrs. Northwest rolled her eyes, scoffed, then asked,

"Even though Pacifica knows better than to deal with the common-folk like you, have you seen her? We are offering a reward of $10,000 to the people that find her."

I look at Stan to see if he gets all greedy. But, he doesn't.

Not after hearing about 'Cifica's nightmare.

"No you twits. Does it seem like she'd actually come here to, " He puts up air quotes. "An awful hovel that I call a buisiness?"

The two scoff and walk away. Just then, Mrs. Northwest sees 'Cifica's nametag. **(She never picked it up. She picked up the book but not the tag.)**

"What's this? Who is Elicia and why is the back scirbbled out?"

I come up with a quick lie on the spot.

"Elicia is my, er, Dipper's and my cousin. The back is scribbled out because..uh..."

Dipper finished my sentence.

"Mabel made the nametag and accidentally misspelled the name to E-L-I-S-I-A."

I nod quickly. Mr. Northwest glares at us one final time, then he and his wife leave without a good-bye. A minute or two after they leave, I call Pacifica down. She climbs down, her footing unsteady and nervous, like she just ate a ton of Smile Dip and then got over the hallucinations (Like I did...)

I pat her back.

"You okay 'Cifica?"

She shakes her head and falls to her knees. Dipper and I kneel next to her. Dipper pats her back and Pacifica sniffs. I think she's crying.

"I was afraid that they would see through the lies..."

"But they didn't..." whispers Dipper to her.

She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. Dipper envelopes her in a hug, then I join. I feel Stan, Soos, and even Wendy gather in a group hug around Pacifica.

"I couldn't wish for better friends and fake family than you guys..."

I correct her.

"Not fake family. Real family."

* * *

**I know Mabel might be a little OOC, but this was a sad situation. So, she let her kind side take over. How'd I do?**

**Quick Question: The next GF episode is coming in summer! Can you wait that long? (I can't!) -Skye**


	10. Adventure-Part 1

**What time is it? ADVEEENNNTURE TIMMMEEEEE! Actually, I know nothing about Adventure Time. :-) Anyway, back to Pacifica's POV.**

* * *

Humming as I carefully make a couple of stiches, I grin. Mabel's teaching me how to knit, and I'm actually picking it up pretty easily. Dipper's reading that book of his, and Mabel's also knitting. It's been three days since I arrived at the Shack that morning, with just a backpack, blonde hair, and a llama neckalce.

My brown hair falls in my eyes and I brush it away, but it falls again. I'm in the attic room right now, so I have no need to braid my hair like I usually do otherwise.

Dipper then yells

"MABEL, CHECK THIS OUT!"

I drop my knitting needles and the ball of yarn positioned next to me starts rolling. I catch it, then turn to look at Dipper.

"Dipper, what is it?" I inquire.

Dipper blanches, then says, "NOTHING!"

Mabel rolls her eyes.

"Look Dippin' Sauce, this is our "cousin" (She made air quotes at this), just tell her about the journal already!"

Dipper sighs, then looks at me. I shrug and walk up to him, then plop myself on the bed on the other side of Dipper.

"This is a journal I found in the woods. It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all, you're our sorta cousin, so maybe you should know about it."

He hands me the book, and I thumb through the old pages. I see the whole ghost category thing he was talking about at the party, and I see a whole buncha other stuff too. Gnomes, some weird weapon plan or whatever, a squash with a face?

"This is... weird."

"Oh, thanks." Dipper says with a hint of sarcasm.

I grin at him. "What were you going to show Mabel?"

He shows me a page with a picture of a crystal. It's labled as the Ice Crystal, and it can only be picked up with a magical golden scepter. Apparently, it can freeze anything it touches except for it's perch and the scepter. I have to admit, the author must have been a good artist, because the crystal looks beautiful.

"Are we gonna find it?" says Mabel.

Dipper nods.

Mabel smiles at me.

"Well 'Cifica, want to go on your first adventure with the Mystery Twins?"

"Is that what you guys are calling yourselves?" I ask, a smile slowly growing on my face.

"Yep!" exclaims Mabel.

"Well," I say, starting to braid my hair, "let's go then. But this can't take too long, I need to be back in like 3 hours to make dinner."

* * *

**I know, it's short. But with testing and all that junk, I've been busy. Next part will come out next Friday probably. Sorry! -Skye**


	11. Adventure-Part 2

**SURRRRPRISEEEEEEE! Turns out that I got some free time today so here's the rest of chapter 10(?)**

* * *

"Okay, so apparently, the scepter for the crystal is at the top of Falls Tree, the tallest tree in Gravity Falls, and the crystal itself is underneath it."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, won't that be easy to do."

All three of us trekked towards Falls Tree, with no real caution. We weren't "monster hunting" as they called it, so there wasn't as much real danger I guess. Not that I've ever been in any actual real danger, unless you count my parents and running away from home. I lift the aqua backpack on my shoulders again, stuffed with water bottles and some homemade granola bars I had made yesterday. Mabel reaches into my backpack and noms down a cranberry peanut granola bar. I smile at her.

Later, maybe about 15-20 minutes later, we reach Falls Tree. The tree is very tall, back at home, since the manor is on top of a hill, we get a pretty good view. But, I can't even see the top of the tree very well from my second story bedroom. I can see it, I just have to crane my head a little. I stare at the tree.

"Dipper, care to explain if you or Mabel have a briliant plan to get us to the top of the tree?"

Mabel responds by yelling,

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

And she pulls out a freaking grappling hook from her sweater. I didn't even know she had that thing...

She takes my hand, and I take Dipper's. She shoots the grappling hook up, towards a branch as far as it can go. Before I can have second thoughts, we launch up into the air. I have to admit, it's scary, but...it's free. Being up in the air, that must be how that bird that inspired me to go free feels. It was called the American Dipper. I glance down at Dipper and smile. He's screaming, so he doesn't notice.

We reach a branch, rest for half a minute, then Mabel shoots us up again, over and over. It's amazing and I sort of wish the tree were higher so we could do it again. At the top of the tree, nestled among a ton of branches and leaves, is a little door. We manage to pry it open, to find a golden scepter, just like Dipper's journal said. I carefully pick up the scepter, turning the smooth metal in my hands. It's beautiful, I think we had some of this stuff on my door back at the manor. Mabel laughs.

" 'Cifica, you look like a queen."

I nearly drop the scepter, a look of fear taking over my face. Mabel frowns.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh. "My parents used to call me Queen or Princess when I was little. That was also around the time they started going...well, let's say wacko."

"Oh. Then I'll hold it." Mabel offers.

I hand her the scepter without a bit of hesitation. She then has a moment of realization, then hands it to Dipper.

"Bro, I can't hold this thing, you guys, and a grappling hook on the trip down."

Dipper holds it, then takes my hand with his other one. Mabel takes my other hand, then wraps the grappling hook around a branch. We slowly get down. It's not as amazing as flying up, but it's pretty cool too.

When we reach the ground, we stare at the ground or a while, trying to figure out how we could possibly get under the tree. No idea comes to mind. We should have brought shovels.

"Honestly, the author made no mention of how we get down there, even with the blacklight." Dipper mutters.

I think back to my parents, who stored gold in hidden trapdoors around the house. They opened on a place in the wall, then we took a ladder down to underground...

"My parents had doors that led to ladders underground. Maybe there is a trapdoor hidden around here?" I suggest.

"Your parents actually did something useful for once!" Dipper exclaims.

All three of us search the tree, and soon, Mabel exclaims in triumph when she puls a root at the ground to reveal that the tree is hollow, with a ladder in it, leading underground. I'm excited, until I remember the nightmare, of Mother and Father abusing me underground, in the panic room. I shake my head.

"I can't go under there..." I whisper.

"Why not?" asks Mabel.

"Remember that nightmare I had? My parents were beating me up in the panic room, which was underground." I say curtly.

Dipper offers his hand.

"Then hang on to me. If something freaks you out or gives you flashbacks or something, then just squeeze my hand."

I blush a little, then clamber down the ladder. Dipper and Mabel follow suit.

The darkness is familiar, and kind of scary. I grab Dipper's hand, and although I swear he's blushing, even though it's really dim down here to tell, I ignore it and fumble for the flashlight. Mabel grabs it out of the backpack, flicks it on, then we start going, my hand clamped around Dipper's the whole time.

I'm not even sure how long we were down there, but soon, maybe 30 minutes later, we spot something glowing among the endless gloom. It's a beautiful blue crystal. I stare at it, my eyes shining. It's gorgeous...

Dipper, who has been holding my hand the entire time, finally lets go, and grabs the scepter, then heads for the crystal. Mabel and I follow closely behind. He uses both hands to carefully navigate the scepter under the crystal without actually touching it. It carefully rolls into the scepter. Then, the perch the crystal is in lowers down. What the-?

The floor starts shaking, and Dipper's having a hard time balancing the crystal in the scepter. Shoot, are there traps? He nearly drops the scepter, but I catch it. Luckily, my stupid parents taught me how to walk with balance...

Scepter in one hand, Dipper's hand in the other, I run. Mabel grabs Dipper's other hand and we start running for the ladder. Mabel manages to scamper up, and I hand the scepter up to her before claimbing up. Dipper follows me, and literally a second after he gets out of the tree trunk of Falls Tree, the tree closes up tightly.

Woah, that was scary. But, it was also...amazing. I plant the scepter in the dirt, where it won't fall, and sit down for a minute. We all catch our breath and calm down, nibbling granola bars and chugging water. Soon, we're rested and calm.

"That was..." I start.

"Awful? I'm guessing you never want to go with us again?" Dipper questions.

And even though Mabel will probably never let me live it down, I hug him.

"Amazing. Thanks for letting me go. It's the first time I've ever really had fun."

He blushes wildly, and Mabel looks like she's holding back laughter, but I don't care.

Today was pretty perfect.

* * *

**In my opinion, probably my best chapter. But maybe it's just me. **

**Anyway, next chapter is still next friday like I said!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**And I have to admit, if Markmak ever sees this, I hope he draws new Pacifica/Elicia, brown braid, green eyes, new clothes and all. Or maybe the scene I just wrote with her and Dipper holding hands. ^_^**

**That would be the highest honor of all.**

**See you guys next week!-Skye**


	12. The Past

**Hi guys! I'm back Friday, Like I promised. **

**I just wanted to say that you guys are so AWESOME AND SO AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Thank you!**

* * *

"Paci! Ghost Harrasers is on!"

_Did Dipper just call me Paci? Well, if Mabel can call me 'Cifica, I guess I can't stop Dipper from calling me Paci..._

I head downstairs, haphazardly typing my braid, yelling, "COMING!" I plop myself next to Dipper on the couch and grab his unopened soda out of his hand. He lunges for it, but I open the soda and take a sip. I grin at him, and he playfully shoves me. Finally, Dipper turns up the volume.

"The ghost is believed to be the daughter of abusive parents. Rumors state that the parent's ghosts might be here as well."

I wince, this episode already a little too personal. The ghost harassers head into a beautiful bedroom, decorated in white, pale pinks, and soft ocean blues. However, there is a hatchet covered with blood on the bed.

"Here's the girl's room. What's that stain on the bed?" asks one of the harrasers.

"I think it's blood." says the other.

"Right, the girl was murdered by her parents." mummers the first one.

That's it. Too much. I lunge at Dipper's hand and shut off the TV. My other hand touches the stil sore bruise on my cheek.

"Paci, why did you do that?" Dipper asks.

"Too...Many...Memories..." I whisper, my voice ragged.

"Pacifica, what did your parents do to you?"

I consider my options. I could say nothing. I could tel him and Mabel. I opt to tell him and Mabel. They will comfort me, right? Better to tell them so I feel a little better...

I take Dipper's hand and lead him up stairs to where Mabel is knitting and chatting with Waddles.

" 'Cifica, why are you up here? I thought you and," She winks. "my bro were gonna watch that ghost show!"

I ignore that little joke and sigh.

"Do you guys want to know why I ran away?"

The both of them grew serious and nodded. Even Mabel set down her knitting and looked at me.

* * *

"It started when I was four."

_I ran outside and smelled the muddy, wet air. It had just rained. I spotted a giant puddle._

"I had found a puddle. So, I played and jumped in it. However, I had dirtied my white flats."

_My little white shoes were stained, but I didn't care. It was so much fun!_

"Then my mother and father saw me. My mother yelled at me for getting my shoes dirty."

_Then mommy and daddy yelled at me. I didn't listen, I never really do._

"But then, my father pulled out a bell."

_"Pacifica, every time I ring this bell, you must listen to your mother and I or you will be in big trouble."_

"So I listened to them. The real physical abuse started when I was 7. Before, it was just emotional abuse. The emotional abuse never stopped either."

_I was playing with my little golf set. I hit the little plastic golf ball...and knocked over my parent's super expensive glass vase. Uh-oh._

"They hit me and yelled at me. I remember crying to no end. Then Father pulled out the bell."

_I became quiet, out of reflexes._

"Every time I screwed up, they hit or slapped or punished me. It was bad, but after the party...they locked me in my room and yelled at me. This was normal, but what they said when they thought I couldn't hear them..."

_"Why was Pacifica spending time with that commoner boy?" said my mother._

_"That filthy Pines. I can't even imagine why. Perhaps he had a secret that could make us more rich." said my father._

_"That's impossible. He's as poor as dirt. And don't get me started on his sister."_

_"They're disgusting. I hope she never sees them again or we will have to deliver...aquedate punishment."_

* * *

"Then I ran away. And now... well, here I am."

" 'Cifica, why doesn't anybody know that your parents are crazy? They're complete wackadoodles!"

"One word: Money."

Mabel pulled me into a hug, and for the 2nd time that week, I was crying into somebody's shoulder. First it was Dipper. Now Mabel.

"Mabel, you're a real friend. My cronies were stupid and just cared for my money. But you...you like me just the way I am. Even when I'm miserable and crying."

Dipper smiled gently at me.

"Paci, we both like you the way you are, no matter what."

DIpper joined the hug and we just sat there together, in a group hug.

" 'Cifica, you are great, no matter what your parents say." says Mabel.

* * *

***cries***

**Okay not my best chapter, but I didn't do half bad, huh?**

**WOMP!**

**Fuzzy Pickles! (Virtual cupcakes to anybody who gets that reference I just made)-Skye**


	13. Photobooth

**I've been wanting to write this one since I started this story... :-)On the other hand, you guys rock! Thanks for 64 reviews! P.S. It's the day before Not What He Seems.**

* * *

I sit and count my money. It's hard earned, and I did it all myself. Including the bonus from Stan that first day, I have $45. I smile and set the slim stack of bills in my backpack and then pick up my half-finished sweater. It's raining outside, Dipper's reading the journal, Mabel is knitting, and so am I. She taught me how to knit a sweater so I'm starting my first one ever. Waddles crawls around and snorts, trying to catch my yarn and roll around with it. I let him, I can ravel it up later.

It's really quiet, and frankly it's a little boring around here. But it's peaceful, so I better enjoy it because Mabel-

"THAT'S IT!" Mabel yells as she slams her needles on the floor.

Dipper drops the journal. "What is it Mabel?"

"It's super boring here. We're gonna go out and get ice cream if it kills us!"

I look at her. That was certainly spontaneous. But, it sounds fun. I ask one question. "It's raining, it's cold, and you think we should get ice cream?"

"YEP!"

* * *

"Problem Mabel. We don't have any money." Dipper says.

Right, Stan doesn't pay them since they're family... I remember my money and smile.

"I have $45 guys."

"But didn't you earn that?" Mabel says.

"What am I going to spend it on?" I say, grabbing my money and tucking it into my skirt pocket.

* * *

Mabel digs around her in suitcase, and pulls out two umbrellas, a plain black one for Dipper, and a pink one covered in Hello Kitty splashing in puddles for her.

"I don't have one for you 'Cifica!"

"I'll share with you."

Mabel digs around more, then pulls out a sweater. It's made of...llama hair? Mabel hands it to me, it's really fuzzy and warm, and there is a llama symbol that matches my necklace. Even though her sweaters are kind of dorky, it'll keep me warm, so no questions. Mabel adjusts her shooting star sweater, then we all head downstairs.

"GRUNKLE STAN! WE'RE GONNA GET ICE CREAM!" yells Mabel.

Stan kind of grunts and continues watching his movie. (Is he watching The Duchess Approves?) We head outside and open our umbrellas (except me, since I don't have one.) and start walking. I duck under Mabel's and we walk through the light, drizzling rain, the cool mist working it's way into my nose and lightly blanketing my face even though I'm under the umbrella...

The walk is silence while we're heading to the only ice cream parlor in town, The Ice Cream Palace. But, it's peaceful, and it's something my parents never would have let me do. So, I enjoy it.

* * *

"Alright kids, what ice creams do you want?"

"I'll have 3 scoops of strawberry with a scoop of cotton candy, gummy bears, rainbow sprinkles, and do you have crushed Oreos?" Mabel asks quickly.

I nudge her. "Mabel, I only have $45!" I hiss under my breath.

"Okay, okay, I'll have 2 scoops of strawberry instead of 3."

"Much better." Dipper mutters.

After we all order and pay (I got a scoop of plain vanilla with chocolate chips, and Dipper got cherry with chocolate sprinkles) we all sit down in one of the booths in the corner. The place is deserted, no one wants ice cream on a rainy day. The ice cream parlor is decorated with lots of neon, and there is a giant blue photo booth in the other corner among the glass tables decorated with metal edges. I check my money, $27.50, not bad price for all the ice cream Mabel got. We silently eat, then Dipper excuses himself to the bathroom. Mabel turns to me.

"Are you actually enjoying this? I mean, it's kind of boring..."

"I am. My parents would never let me walk in the rain. It would ruin my makeup." I say with a light laugh.

"No, I mean THIS. Being with us."

"I don't enjoy it," Mabel's face falls. "I love being with you guys."

"You guys accept me for the real me. You're trying not to change me. You're trying to change my bad ways, while keeping my good ways."

Mabel's eyes fill with tears. "You really mean that 'Cifica?"

"I really do." Mabel hugs me and lets a tear drop.

* * *

"Before we leave, want to make some memories in this photo booth?" says Mabel cheerfully. Dipper shrugs and I smile. We all herd into the photo booth.

* * *

**PICTURE 1**

We arrange ourselves into normal, smiling positions. The timer counts down. 3...2...1... **CLICK!**

* * *

**PICTURE 2**

We try to smile normally again, but then Mabel bunny-ears Dipper and I. We are close to the lens and we smile up at Mabel. 3...2...1...**CLICK!**

* * *

**PICTURE 3**

Dipper says, "Mabel, why did you bunny-ear us?" Mabel teasingly pushes him and he falls, just as the camera clicks. **CLICK!**

* * *

**PICTURE 4**

We try to arrange ourselves into normal positions again, but them Mabel grabs Dipper's and my head, and pushes our faces together, so our noses are touching. She screams "MATCH MADE!" **CLICK!**

* * *

The pictures print out and we looks at the pictures. Dipper looks at Mabel. "Mabel, why did you push Pacifica's head to mine?"

Mabel smiles and says "Match made!"

I stare at her awkwardly, my face flushing red, and I don't know why.

* * *

We start walking home. Since I walked with Mabel last time, I walk with Dipper back to the Shack. Mabel skips ahead, saying something about "Alone time!"

Dipper and I walk awkwardly back to the Shack. It's totally silent until Dipper says, "So...do you like staying with us?"

"Yes, I love staying with you guys."

"Why?"

"Because you support me... you guys care for me and treat me like a human, not a dog like my mother and father."

"Do you know why I like you staying with us?" he asks, all of a sudden.

"Why?"

He stops walking and turns to face me.

"Because you are no longer the worst. You are an amazing friend. You don't care anymore about what everyone thinks of you. Your meaness is not your priority. Becoming new is."

My face flushes red.

"Do you know why I like you?" I ask him.

"Because you were my first real friend" I whisper in his ear. I lean over and kiss his cheek. And even though he has the umbrella, I walk back to the Shack, trying to catch up with Mabel.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALL ABOARD THE DIPCIFICA HAHAHAHA okay then, heh heh...**

**Hope you loved it, and thank you soooo much for reading...I love you all...thank you so much! Next chapter is Not What He Seems AU with Pacifica!**

**-Skye**


	14. Not What He Seems, Part 1

**This will be two/three parts because...meh... I don't have enough time to type them together...**

* * *

(Sometime late at night)

Why does it feel like the bed isn't underneath me?...

Must be a dream...

* * *

It's morning.

Mabel drags me out of bed and starts running excitedly. Oh come on! The one morning I decide not to wake up early and make breakfast, this happens. Mabel excitedly runs down a hall, I walk along at a somewhat normal pace, and Dipper slogs tiredly behind us. I grab his arm and pull him along, but he continues his zombie-like walk instead.

"Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!"

Wait, did she just say she was a creep? Eh, whatever.

"If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that _will _be amazing. " Dipper mutters, still tired.

"Well Dipper, " I say, lightly slapping his arm, "It's your fault for staying up so late with that journal!"

Mabel says, "Feast your eyes!" while opening a door to reveal a closet filled with fireworks in a box labeled "**DO NOT TOUCH!**" in giant letters.

"Woah." Dipper says.

"Fireworks? I've never used small ones like these..."

"Why not?" Mabel says.

"Because my parents always thought that since the small ones were too small to show off, they never bought me any. Besides, I didn't ask since I thought they would yell at me..."

Silence.

"Bro. Bro. 'Cifica. We're all thinking it." says Mabel.

"Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" They yell.

Not what I was thinking.

Oh, who cares?

"YES!" I yell.

Stan then marches up to us and says, "Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks...without me."

"That's irresponsible. Let's do it." I say with a smile.

* * *

We're on the roof that I hid on when my parents arrived. Mabel is on Stan's shoulders with a firework and a popsicle. Dipper and I are standing next to each other, his arm over my shoulder, as we eat popsicles.

"Here you go, sweetie. Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan." Stan says as he lights the firework.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Mabel yells as she lets go. The firework explodes and we all laugh.

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland approach the Mystery Shack as the fireworks go off.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" Blubs says.

"Uh..." Dipper and I say.

"Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame? " Stan says.

"Heyoooo!" Mabel yells.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Carry on." says Blubs as he and the Deputy walk away.

Stan laughs and says, " But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up."

He's got a point. Stuff is on fire, and ropes are breaking.

"With water balloons?" Mabel inquires.

"I don't see why not." Stan says.

AWESOME!

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and I are throwing water balloons at each other. Mabel is throwing water balloons at him, but when he tries to throw one, he hits me instead. I tackle him and smash a balloon on his head in payback.

"Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever. And also not being totally obvious when you're blushing." He says, making an onvious gesture at me and Dipper. I glare at him and throw a balloon at him.

"Whoa, there!" he says while laughing.

Mabel holds up a popsicle and cheers, "To Grunkle Stan! Not just a great uncle..."

"The greatest uncle!" Dipper finishes. I smile a little and sigh. I never did this with any of my family. It kind of sucks to know that you're not real family to people who act like they are part of your family anyway.

" Alright, alright. I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do" Stan muses.

I wish I had a sibling.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry. We've still got plenty of summer left to drive each other crazy!" Mabel says cheerfully while tackling Dipper in a hug. "You too 'Cifica!" She grabs me and pulls me into the hug. I smile at her and Dipper.

"Yeah, plenty of summer left, " He rubs the back of his head nervously while all three of us approach him. "Kids, there's something I uh, something I should tell you. It's um... Well it's complicated. I... I'm gonna go refresh my soda."

That was weird.

* * *

We throw water balloons only for a few seconds more, then the weirdest thing happens. Helicopters surround the Shack. All of us are confused. I realize it.

"Oh no! They've found me! I can't come back home!" I say, my voice growing panicky.

"Why would they send government agents?" Mabel asks, confused.

"Who knows why!" I say. Dipper puts his arm around my shoulder protectively. But it gets weirder. The government people break into the Shack. Okay, this is weird. Are they looking for Stan? Are they going to accuse him of kidnapping me?

"Kids are secure!" One of the people says as we are surrounded.

I then see Stan being taken out to a government car and his head is slammed down on it.

"Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" exclaims Stan.

They don't answer him. Two agents walk by and Dipper's eyes widen when he sees them.

"The government guys? I thought you got eaten by zombies!"

Huh?

"We survived. Barely." says one.

"I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby." says another.

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!" says the man apparently named Trigger.

" This is security footage of a government waste facility."

There is footage on a screen of a tablet where a person in a radiation suit is stealing barrels.

"At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste."

This isn't about me! Not unless I was stealing stuff in my sleep...That means...my parents haven't found me! But...what's going on then? What's going to happen to Mabel and Dipper?

"What? You think that's me?" exclaims Stan."

"Don't play dumb with us Pines."

"But I actually am dumb! I was restocking the gift shop last night, I swear!" he says as he was led away. Oh no...

"Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!" says Mabel nervously.

One of the agents gets down to eye level with Dipper, Mabel and I.

"Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device! Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man. Sorry to break it to you kids, but you don't know your uncle at all."

Wha-...What?

Then, Trigger looks at me. Directly at me.

"Who are you?"

I could avoid being caught up in this mess, but will 100% end up going back home. Or, I could stay with Mabel and Dipper, my friends, and have a slightly better chance of not going home, but get caught up in this.

I can't leave them.

""I'm, Elicia Oceania Pines, their cousin."

* * *

**WOMP! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I have a very important question for you guys.**

**After I am done writing for this episode, what do you want me to do?**

**1: End it right after the episode completes, and declare this story done?**

**2: Not end it, but put it on hiatus until the next episode, which could cause some weird canon/non-canon junk to mix together? I am trying to stay very true to the episodes, so things might get really mixed up with Pacifica involved!**

**3: After this episode, continue entirely AU, which might decrease the story in quality since I'll get burnt out?**

**Please tell me what you think, I desperately need to know so that I don't get confused. I will ask my partner in crime ( I share this account with someone, in case you didn't know) but I need your guys' input too! PLEASE!**

**Lots of love,**

**Skye**


	15. Not What He Seems, Part 2

**OPTIOOOOONNNN 3! Hi guys, so the most picked option was option 3, which means, this will be total AU after Not What He Seems. Which means...the fanfic is going on! By the way, Not What He Seems will probably be 3 or 4 parts total.**

**By the way, for those of you who don't like the Dipcifica very much, I left a warning about the fact that the Dipcifica wasn't really my choice, I asked the readers, they said ok. Had none of the readers, or had the anti-dipcifica people said that they didn't want Dipcifica, then I wouldn't have written it into my story. There. Plain and simple. You need to see the info again, read the author's note in chapter 5. **

* * *

Dipper and Mabel are escorted into a police car. They don't herd me in, however. Instead, Trigger takes me aside.

"Listen, we know you're Pacifica Northwest."

Wha...? Then why aren't they taking me back?

"We're going to put you in government custody with the Pines Twins. All of the people that run the cameras in you house work for the government. So, we're going to arrest your parents and such, then put you in an orphanage or maybe you can get adopted."

"Why didn't you stop my parents before?" I ask, anger beginning to well up.

"Because we needed you to testify against them, and you couldn't do that under their influence. But now...you can. You've broken free."

"What's going to happen to the twins?"

"They'll be sent home, probably."

"But summer's not over yet!"

"It is for them, I'm afraid."

* * *

Trigger then escorts me to the police car. I see Stan being taken away in a government vehicle. Trigger opens the door, and I sit down between Dipper and Mabel.

"What was that about?" Mabel asks.

"They know who I am."

"Then why aren't you being taken back?" Dipper asks.

"Because they know my parents are wacko. I'm gonna go in custody with the government for a while, because my parents are gonna be in court and I need to testify against them..."

Trigger climbs in the car and begins driving. The radio in the car begins to speak with the voice of that other agent. What's his name...Powers?

"We've got Mr. Pines in custody. Our men are searching the shack for the device. You take care of those kids."

Mabel gasps. "What're you gonna do to us?"

"We'll be taking you to child services. We're taking Pacifica there too. You and your brother will probably be sent home, Pacifica will be there for a while..."

"Boo!" Mabel yells.

"In the meantime, enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions." says Trigger.

Some weird prank show begins to play and I tune it out, staring at my lap instead.

"Dipper, 'Cifica, this is crazy. There's no way Stan was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name!"

"Hmm... Wait a minute, the security tapes! Didn't Stan say he was restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove he's innocent!" says Dipper, excited.

"We just need to think of a way out of here. Think, Mabel... Think. " she looks out the car window, lost in thought. Then, a huge logging truck, driven by a man that now that I think about it, is probably Wendy's dad, starts to drive by. I see on the bumper that there is a Sev'ral Times bumper sticker. I do like Sev'ral times, but since they disappeared and their manager was thrown in jail, I've lost interest. Mabel then writes on the foggy window,

"SEVRAL TIMEZ IS OVERRATED "

Then, Wendy's dad, in a fit of rage, crashes his truck into us.

* * *

I black out for a few seconds, but then wake up to find Trigger is trapped under a branch, and Dipper and Mabel are trying to pull me free. I'm pinned under something, I dunno what...

Finally, I slide out and land on the ground, exhausted. Trigger is trying to request backup, but Dipper yanks his earpiece from his ear and I crush it under my flats.

"Come on, Dipper and 'Cifica. We're gonna go clear our uncle's name."

"Oh, you poor kids. You really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before. False names, double lives, one minute they're playing with water balloons, the next they're building doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world. You gonna let him scam you, too? "

Dipper turns away. So does Mabel.

"Pacifica, you could testify against your parents and expose the whole truth to the world. You could leave this nightmare and not get caught up in this. I know you want to tell everyone who your parents really are."

I hesitate. One one hand, I could help Trigger and myself, but hurt the Pines. On the other hand, I could get caught up in all this...

I shake my head.

"I'm not selfish anymore Trigger. I want to get rid of my parents too, but I can't...I can't leave the Pines behind."

I turn away sadly.

* * *

On the way back, I feel my feet being lifted off the ground, my arms flail. What happened to the gravity!?

It must have happened in my sleep! I remember!

"What the heck was that?!" Dipper says as we hit the ground.

"I dunno...but we better keep going."

* * *

We reach the Shack.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll take out those that guard guy, Dipper, karate chop the other dude in the neck, 'Cifica, punch the other one, and then we'll back flip through the front door! " Mabel says, excitedly.

"Mabel, aren't you forgetting the simpler solution?" Dipper says. Oh right, the grappling hook.

"Oh, right."

Mabel shoots her grappling hook the Shack's window. All three of us slide along the rope into the Shack. We dash down the stairs, carefully sneak past the guards, and head into Stan's office, locking the door behind us. All three of us high five each other in a triangle.

"Alright. If I was Stan, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?" Dipper ponders.

"Wait! The antelabbit!" yells Mabel, pointing to a...what the heck is that?

"Don't you mean "jackalope?" " says Dipper, confused.

They turn to look at me and I shrug in confusion.

Mabel fixes the whatever the heck it is' bent antler, and the wall turns open to reveal two old-looking TVs and a tape player.

"Yes! " We all say in triumph.

Mabel points to a tape halfway inside the player. "It's this week, this is it!" She pushes it in.

The footage shows Wendy, Soos, and Mabel in the Mystery Shack's gift shop, and Soos is doing the worm.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" yells Mabel and Wendy on the tape.

"Someone yelled "Wormy Dance." We had to! Fast-forward." says Mabel awkwardly.

Dipper fast-forwards it to some time later.

" Ha! There it is! Stan restocking like he said! And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! He's innocent! " Says Dipper happily.

I nod happily. Thank goodness. He's safe. But then, around 7PM, Stan sneaks out. Dipper forwards it, but at 8PM, Stan still isn't back.

"Uh oh..." I say nervously.

"Uh, maybe he's just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended! " says Mabel, trying to be optimistic.

Then at 5 AM, a person in a hazmat suit comes in with a barrel of radioactive waste.

"Oh no, Stan, you didn't... " says Dipper quietly.

My face twists into a nervous frown. Is it Stan?

"Don't panic. It could be anyone in that suit! " says Mabel.

On the tape, Stan drops a barrel on his foot.

"Gah! Hot Belgian waffles! Wait, I'm alone. I can swear for real! SON OF A- "

Dipper shuts it off and Mabel covers her ears. I don't really care. My parents cursed at me a lot. I kind of got used to it. Sad, disturbing, I know.

"That's him alright..." Dipper says sadly.

"Okay, okay, so maybe Grunkle Stan stole some toxic waste. That doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life! " Mabel says.

"Mabel, I'm not so sure about that... " Dipper says, his voice even more nervous.

He takes a lamp from the desk and turns it on, revealing a box full of passports and IDs. Oh no...

"What is that?" I say dubiously.

* * *

**His secret's about to be revealed! Dun dun dun! Stay tuned for the next part!**

**I sound like a TV announcer.**

**Heh heh...**

**-Skye**


	16. Not What He Seems Part 3

**Here we go!**

* * *

I dig through the box and categorize the stuff. Fake IDs? Newspapers? I lay some of it out and Dipper and i look over all of it. Dipper's face is going pale and I grip his hand a little.

" "Stetson Pinefield?" "Mabel says, confused, as she looks at an ID.

" "Hal Forrester?" "Andrew '8-Ball' Alcatraz?" These are fake IDs, Mabel! You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your real identity!" Dipper practically screams at her.

"But why would Stan do that?" Mabel asks nervously. She picks a newspaper clipping out of the box, and the headline says "STAN PINES DEAD." She passes the clipping to me. I look at it. What the heck? But, Stan is alive...? I show it to Dipper.

"WHAT?! "Stan Pines _Dead?_"" Diper yells.

" "Foul play suspected in Pines' death." Fiery car crash, brakes cut...by who?!" I read aloud.

""Unnamed grifter at large?" Why would they call him unnamed?" Dipper asks.

"Unless Stan..." I whisper.

"Isn't..." says Mabel.

"STAN?!" Dipper screams. We al turn to look at the portrait of Stan nervously.

* * *

Dipper's pacing, and I am too, in the opposite direction, both of us, back and forth...

"Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!" Dipper exclaims.

"There has to be some explanation. Maybe we're getting Ker-Prank'd! Justin Kerprank is gonna jump up from behind one of these plants," She turns to look at a potted plant. "_A_ny minute now!" She looks into the potted plant. "...Any minute, Justin." Mabel mutters incredulously.

"I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose."

"Don't blame yourself. To be fair, he kpt it pretty hidden. We keep secrets too! I mean, we have that ice scepter buried in the closet. I wonder if anyone's found it. " I shake my head. "That's not the point. The point is, that we didn't know, so it's not any of our faults. We need to get some answers. I only wish Stan were here so we could ask him about this." I murmur.

"He wouldn't say anything." Said Dipper through gritted teeth.

"Don't break your teeth now." Mabel said sadly.

Mabel digs through the box of evidence. "Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere. What the... "secret code to hideout?"

Dipper pulls out his portable black light and looks at it. "A1, B, C3..." I've never seen a code like this."

"Wait! I have! The vending machine!" I exclaim.

* * *

All of us make a mad dash to the vending machine. Okay, I admit, I ranto the attic for a minute to check for the scepter. Talking about it made me curious. It's still there. Well, at least the agents didn't find that...

When I arrive in the gift shop, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are tussling on the floor. I dash to the machine at a surprisingly quick speed (personal trainers are awesome.) and input the code from memory. Then, the vending machine opens up to reveal a secret passageway. Woah.

"It's like something from a video game..." murmurs Soos, as he leads the way.

"Or a dream..." mutters Mabel.

"...Or a nightmare..." says Dipper.

"Or something my parents would do to hide their silver." I say bluntly.

All three of them stop and stare at me.

"It's true." I say.

* * *

We ride the elevator down, then enter...Stan's lab.

"Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up." whispers Mabel.

"This can't be real..." says Dipper.

"This doesn't make any sense." I mutter.

"I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" asks Soos.

"It's just like that bunker in the woods." says Dipper.

Bunker in the woods? I guess that happened before Dipper and Mabel became my friends.

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?" inquires Soos.

"Okay, okay, so he's got a _huge_ gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She spots a picture of her and Dipper. " It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" says Mabel calmly.

I notice he has a picture of all three of us, Dipper, Mabel, and me.. When did he get that?

"He cares for you too 'Cifica!"

"It can't be... it's impossible." I turn to see journals 1 and 2 laying on a table_. _Dipper holds out Journal 3._ "_The _other _two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!" He angrily kicks a desk. "Why would he have those journals?!"

"They must be important to him if he has them." I point out.

"Maybe _he's _the author." Soos says.

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he _is_ a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" Dipper yells. He opens all three journals to the page with that weird weapon plan. He lays them out into a triangle, then turns on his black light. I gasp.

"I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is _too powerful_. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could _tear our universe apart!_ It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!" Dipper reads, practically screaming.

We all turn to look at the countdown clock, just saying...ONE MINUTE, THIRTY SECONDS?

Dipper quickly flips to a page with the words, MANUAL OVERRIDE. He reads it quickly, then all 3 of us run into the portal room.

"I'll keep watch. If Stan somehow comes back, he might destroy everything!" I yell. All three of them run to deactivate it. I watch them and see a button flip up.

"That's it! The shutdown switch! This all stops... now!" yells Dipper.

That's when I realize someone's behind me. It's Stan.

"I can't let you destroy the world old man!" I yell to Stan. He tries to push past me, but I grab him around the waist and try to push him back. I manage to buy a few seconds for the twins.

"Hurry everyone!" I yell to the twins.

Stan then pushes past me, and I fall to the ground, pain shooting up my arm.

"If you're gonna push me like my parents, I can just leave!" I yell to Stan.

Stan hesitates. Another second of time bought for the Pines...

Then he yells, "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!"

* * *

**Ooh, here we go...Pacifica is gonna play a big part in the next bit. No, she won't be in charge of the button, but she sure as heck will have a big deal in it...**

**Thank's for reading guys!**

**-Skye**


	17. Not What He Seems Part 4

**Here we go. Dun. Dun. Dun...**

* * *

Dipper's hand is hovering over the shut off button.

"Dipper, just back away. Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me."

"And I should trust you _why?!_ After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper yells.

That's when the ground shakes. Gravity goes whack again, and my mind starts to blur. What's going on? A wave of nausea hits me and I feel like I'm gonna barf.

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-"

Dipper is thrown against the wall, but grabs a wooden support. Mabel's foot is caught into a wire. I go flying into the same wire, and I grab it for support.

"T minus fifty-five seconds." Says the computer.

"Pacifica! If they won't listen, you will. You know what lying is like, you should be able to tell I'm not lying! Pacifica, please, you know I'm not a bad guy! Listen to me!"

I hesitate.

"Pacifica, you owe me too. Not to mention, if I hadn't said yes to you staying, where would you be?"

"Half dead in the panic room..." I say quietly, my eyes wide in shock.

You're right Stan...

I lunge for the button as Mabel is reaching it too. But instead of pressing it, I push Mabel's hand away from the button.

* * *

"Pacifica, what are YOU DOING?" exclaims Mabel.

"I trust him Mabel, I'm sorry!"

We start to tussle for a couple seconds at most. But, she kicks me in the stomach and I fly backwards, on to the same support Dipper's holding.

"Are you crazy Pacifica!? What's wrong with you?" yells Dipper.

"I trust him Dipper!"

"You haven't known him for as long as Mabel and I have!"

"To be fair, you've lived with him for like a month or something!"

"I can't believe I ever forgave you."

"What?"

"You only became friends with me because you could use us as a hiding place!"

"That's not even relevant right now Dipper!"

"You're just a stereotypical valey girl with a heart of pure evil. Just the way your parents raised you to be."

"I'm not like them Dipper! You know that better than anyone!"

"I'm not sure anymore!"

It's like I've been torn apart. Like my soul was thrown into a pit of vipers and I have to watch as those vipers eat my heart. Like he's stabbed me with a knife. The tears flush down my face before I can even squeak. The worst part? His expression has no remorse. Nothing at all. Just anger.

I think Stan and Soos are arguing and Mabel is confused.

"Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" Yells Dipper, ignoring me.

"No, you can't! You gotta trust me!" Stan yells.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-" Mabel's crying.

"Believe him Mabel! Don't-don't- listen to your brother! Please, if you can't trust him, trust me! Please Mabel!" I plead.

"Listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Stan asks.

"T-minus twenty seconds." says the computer. All that happened in 35 seconds?

The portal flashes and fear begins to rise through me. I'm more afraid then when I was going to be killed by liliputians. More afraid when the ghost was going to murder me and Dipper. More afraid then I was in my nightmare. We're all pushed against the wall except Mabel, who is about to push the button. Please don't Mabel...

* * *

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" Stan says, growing panicky.

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper yells.

"Listen to your heart! You know Stan loves all of us, even if I'm not family. Please Mabel, listen to me." I beg.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Stan says sadly.

That despair in his voice, that pure fright. The hidden undertone that he has something so vital to that portal.

"Mabel, he has something he needs in that portal, I'm sure of it. Please, listen to him." I whisper.

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper yells even louder.

"Mabel, please!" Stan begs.

"Listen to Stan!" I say.

"Ten. Nine." says the computer.

"Grunkle Stan..." Mabel says. She lowers her hand to the button.

No...no...no...

"I trust you." She lets go of the button and her tears and her float up.

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-" Dipper screams.

"One." the computer says.

* * *

Nothingness.

Lightweight.

Just floating in bright light.

Just nothing.

Emptiness.

Silence.

All for a split second.

* * *

I open my eyes and that's when I see a person. He walks forward, and places a six-fingered hand on the cover of the first journal, and then he picks it up and places it into the inside pocket of a long coat. Oh my gosh. Six fingers. Six fingers. Six fingers.

"What...? Who _is_ that?" says Dipper, his voice in awe and fright and surprise all at once.

"The author of the journals..." Stan says mysteriously.

The author pulls off his goggles and reveals a man that looks nearly identical to Stan. Oh my gosh. Is he...?

"...my brother."

* * *

**dfgdshfghjfgdsjfsfjdsgfyrtcbxmnapspkigbsnejajkdsmfdxjfj**

**Oh my gosh...**

**My heart started pounding as I was writing this. No joke.**

**Aghhhhhhhhhhhh wuggggggggg**

**Deep breaths Skye...**

**Review, fav, follow, etc...**

**-Skye**

**P.S. Got any weird fanart of my fanfic? I doubt it, but I'd love to see it on Deviantart or social media!**


	18. Telling Stanley What's Happened

**Hey guys! So, a lot happened. By the way, I used another Markmak/MoringMark comic for something that Dipper did. So anyway, here we go...**

* * *

I think Soos fainted.

Stan and his brother have an emotional reunion. Geez, I never knew guys could hug so much.

Mabel and Soos (after waking up) go to greet them. I don't join them, they're not my family. I see Dipper. He didn't join them either, and won't talk to me.

After a few minutes of awkward waiting, Stan sees Dipper and goes to talk to him.

"Hey Dipper. I'm sorry I kept this secret from you this whole time. I should have told you everything from the start. Can you forgive your good ol' Grunkle?"

Silence between the two. Dipper considers.

"Yeah, I forgive you. No hard feelings, really! From now on, I'll trust you wholeheartedly." Dipper says in a convincing voice. Stan smiles and walks away. But, I see that Dipper's fingers are crossed behind his back.

* * *

"Stanley, could you turn off the oven?" I ask from the living room, standing up from the TV.

I walk into the kitchen, where Stanley Pines, Stan's brother, has turned off and opened the oven to reveal a golden brown, perfectly cooked chicken covered in spices and some veggies. I put on oven mitts and pull the tray out of the oven, then close it with my hip.

This would be peaceful, if not for the silent animosity in the Shack.

Mabel is up in the attic, crying and knitting at the same time. I tried to comfort her earlier, but she said that she needed some alone time. I guess I can try to understand that. Her and Dipper probably never fought like that before, and Mabel must be crushed that her bond with Dipper might be broken.

Dipper is in the backyard, stargazing and probably fuming. I didn't try to approach him. Dipper is angry at me, and I doubt seeing me would make him any happier. He must be crushed too. Not only by Mabel, but by Stan, and...me.

Soos is going to stay for dinner and then go home. He's actually in a good mood, but I talked to him earlier, and he told me he was guilty for betraying Stan to protect the kids. But, Soos, being as kind as he is, pretty much forgave himself, and is pretty happy that Stan has a brother. He also confided in me that he wanted to be adopted by Stan.

Stan himself is in the kitchen with Stanley and I actually. He adjusted the portal to a lower power. He had been catching up with his brother that he hadn't seen for years. I honestly haven't talked to him, he doesn't seem like he would open up to me much anyway. I'm not family, just a guest pretending to be family.

Stanley himself? Well, the second he was free from everyone's greetings, he ran to the bathroom, then raided the house to make sure his liquor was still there (it was) and then finally got around to catching up with his brother and looking over the journals, especially the third one, the one that Dipper added to. He also nearly exploded when he found out that Soos had taken his room. He is kinda mentally unstable considering he hasn't actually seen any humans since being sucked into that portal and the paranormal of Gravity Falls also screwed up his mind. Dipper did tell me that the author seemed a little unstable from his writings in blacklight.

Stanley meeting me was super awkward. at first, he thought I was family. But after I told him my name was Pacifica Northwest, not Elicia Pines, he narrowed his eyes at me and said that one of my ancestors cheated him out of some money 30 years ago. And then he ranted about how the Northwests were extremely corrupt. Then he started questioning why I was here, and then he just got confused. Stan explained to him, but I'm not 100% sure if he trusts me. Considering he just met me, I guess I don't blame him.

* * *

"I haven't had a meal like this since I left." Stanley muses as he looks at the food on the table. There's the chicken I made, some smashed potatoes, and roasted vegetables. I was actually gonna make soup, but since Stanley coming back is kind of a big deal, I made a big meal.

The whole family (and Soos) is sitting around the table, their plates crowded with food, and there is no noise except for the quiet sounds of eating. I got Mabel to come down with promise of cake for dessert (which is cooling on the counter now) and Dipper to come inside by saying that since the author was his family, he had two reasons to come and eat.

I wish someone would start a conversation, it's so awkward.

"So Stan's brother, what's in that portal?" Soos inquires.

Stanley freezes and goes silent. I half glare at Soos wth a look in my eyes that says, "Not at the dinner table!" Soos' expression goes sheepish.

"It's just h-"

"If you're gonna descibe it, don't curse. We've got 3 twelve-year-olds here, and ONE of them cooked your dinner." I say.

"Monsters, lots of danger, deadly stuff, etc. I couldn't begin to describe the horrors I saw..." Stanley mutters, his eyes and mind going distant to whatever was in that portal.

"If you were in that portal, who hid your journals?" Mabel asks.

"I gave Journal 1 to Stan, then after I got sucked in, Stan hid 2 and Fiddleford hid 3. By the way, how is he?"

"Uh..." Mabel says.

"He's..." Dipper trails off back to the silence he had all dinner.

"The local kook, and has basically gone insane." I said bluntly.

Stanley raises an eyebrow and looks at Stan to see if it's actually true. Stan shrugs.

"He wiped his memory after you got sucked in. He forgot everything. In fact, just a few weeks ago, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, she works here, and I went to help him remember something. He's kinda regaining his sanity, and he rememebers that he wiped his memory. But he doesn't remember why." Soos explains.

"We should visit him sometime." Mabel muses.

"Where was Pacifica in this?" Stanley asks randomly.

"I was living at the mansion. I only ran away last week. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." He then spots my llama necklace and his eyes go wide.

"Another symbol..." he then grabs all three journals from the kitchen counter where they had been set aside to make room for dinner and dashes to the living room, muttering something about ice bags, stitched hearts, and floating triangles.

What just happened?

* * *

Bedtime is awkward. Since I came to live here, Dipper and Mabel pushed their beds together for all three of us to share. But after what happened, it's awkward. Looks like I'm fixing this. I push both beds apart to their respective sides, then grab a pillow from Mabel's bed, and the sleeping bag that Dipper had used. I put it in the middle, then set my backpack on it.

"I'll sleep here." I simply say. then go downstairs to clean the kitchen.

* * *

"Llama! Get your head up!"

The world is gray, except for a floating...triangle...with a top hat, bow tie, and golden cane. What the-?

"Before you ask questions, this is a dream. Pleased to meet you! The name's Bill Cipher!"

* * *

**So, there we go! And there's Bill.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you next Friday, per usual.**

**BUY GOLD EVERYONE**

**-Skye**

**P.S. Ever seen the show Star vs. The Forces of Evil? I'm thinking of writing a fanfic for it since it needs more fanfics. I think I should do one for the Mermaid Jackie "theory" and maybe the whole "Oskar is a vampire" thing. What do you think?**


	19. Talking to a Dorito Demon

**I'm hoping you guys have been waiting for this! Here comes Bill and the apocalypse! Wait, I totally didn't say apocalypse! *awkward laughter* *runs***

**Pacifica: *catches* Listen, I don't want to talk to a floating Dorito and stop an apocalypse, but your readers are gonna hate you if you ditch them. Cmon Skye. *drags me to computer***

**Me: Noooo why**

* * *

"What? Why is there a floating nacho is my dream?"

"I'm not a nacho! Anyway, greetings llama!"

"Llama?"

"Well, you are the llama!"

"No, I'm human..."

"Anyway, just wanted to say hello! Now, I'm not gonna manipulate you to help me with my plans to start an apocalypse, last time I tried, I possessed Pine Tree but ended up fighting Shooting Star. That did hurt, but, pain is hilarious!"

"That's sick!" I say, horrified.

"So anyway llama, just coming to warn ya that the end is coming, and you, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and a whole bunch of others on my wheel, one who will probably die, maybe all of you if I'm lucky, are gonna help me end the world!"

"Why would I help you?!"

"Everything you do, everything you say, helps me end the world!"

"Wha-"

"Even that! Now, on the other hand, all of you on the wheel can also stop me, but let's face it, it won't work until you guys unlock your powers!"

"Powers?"

"Yep! By the way, your parents worship me, it's fun to invade their dreams and play cards with them!"

"You play cards with my parents in their dreams."

"As long as they bring me souls!"

Well, I always though my parents were partially demon.

"Anyway llama, there's 10 people on my wheel. You're one, and here's a hint, you're living with 4 others, and two work for their family. One more is that guy that went insane! The other two, you'll have to figure out yourself. One's in prison, and the other works with dead bodies! Have fun!"

"Wait, hang on..."

"REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYE!"

* * *

"Ah!"

Dipper and Mabel turn to look at me but I get up and dash downstairs. I'm not sure what time it is, definitely after midnight.

"Stanley! Stanley!"

He's on the armchair napping with all 3 books. But, he starts awake when I run into the living room.

"Yeah Northwest?"

"I saw a floating triangle demon named Bill!"

"Bill?!"

"Bill! He mentioned something about an apocalypse and a wheel with ten symbols, and those ten having a special power that can end the apocalypse, but the problem is that the ten symbols are also how the apocalypse is going to start!"

Stanley grabs journal 3 and flips to a picture of Bill with a circle around him, and in that circle were 10 symbols. A Llama, a Pine Tree, a Shooting Star, a Question Mark, an Ice Bag, Stanley's Six Fingers, a Heart with Stitches, A symbol that looks like the one on Stan's fez, A star with a Pentagon in the center with an eye, and a pair of glasses.

"We need to identify all the symbols." Stanley says.

I grab a piece of paper and a pencil from a shelf, and start to write.

* * *

Pine Tree: I've seen this on Dipper's hat. Is this Dipper?

Shooting Star: Mabel has a sweater with this symbol. Is this Mabel?

Llama: Me. Bill called me that.

Ice bag: Bill says 5 of them live here, me, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Stanley. Two work for us, and after ruling out everything else, the only worker left is Wendy.

Fish thing: Stan's fez sorta has this symbol. Is this Stan?

Stitched Heart: I've seen this on someone's hoodie. Who?

Question Mark: Maybe Soos, he always wears a shirt with a ? On it.

Star: Bill said they were in prison. I think I've seen this before. Is this Gideon?

Glasses: That crazy guy maybe?

Hand: Stanley. Obvious.

* * *

"I don't know half these people." Stanley mutters.

"Well, half of these people were born after you dissapeared..."

"True. So, we need to find all these people?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me that you and the twins are on good terms with these people."

"Maybe, but they're not on good terms with each other. We need to fix that first." I say.

"That's up to you. You're their friend. I'm going to investigate some of this while you unite the twins again."

"OK... I guess."

Well, we're doomed.

* * *

I headed back to bed and ignored Dipper and Mabel's questions.

The next morning, I woke up early and cooked breakfast, per usual, but I felt like lead as I moved around. My mixing was slower, my footsteps were slower, even my pancake flipping in the air seemed to be slower.

I hated this feeling.

Is it because of the obvious tension in the Shack, even if everyone is asleep?

I need to get out of here!

The second I finish the pancakes, I toss them on the table, undo the bandana in my hair that keeps my bangs away from my face when I'm cooking, grab the golf cart keys, and I'm rushing out the door. I don't even take time to braid my hair. I just jump into the golf cart, start it, and drive to...nowhere in particular. Just away, away from this Shack that seems to be wrapping itself around my soul, sending me into panic. I don't know what I'm doing, where I'm going, I just need to get away from this sense of heavy betrayal in that Shack.

I drive far away, and then end up by Falls Tree. I get out of the cart and lean my head against the tree, sweat dripping down my face, my breath panicked. I allow myself to calm down, eventually managing to stop breathing so heavily.

And even though I can't see him, I swear I can hear Bill's voice whispering...

"You couldn't save the world. All because nobody wanted to work togther."

* * *

**Okay guys, I just went on a Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc marathon Let's Play made by Sagemaster15, so my thoughts aren't exactly...sunshiny now. I mean, dead people are disturbing. *shudders***

**Not my best chapter, I'm just tired and not exactly cheerful now.**

**SAYAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-Skye**


	20. Rematches

**BONDING TIMMEEEEE**

* * *

Once I get over my panic attack, I ride the cart back to the Shack, where everyone is questioning where I am. I ignore them, I need to figure out how I'm going to get Dipper and Mabel to forgive each other and regain their "twin trust."

I also have to figure out how I'm gonna get Dipper and Stan to be on good terms again, but that may not happen. Maybe I'll at least get them on decent speaking terms.

Dipper and Mabel first.

I scarf some now cold pancakes down and head to the attic. Dipper's gone for a walk, but Mabel's up here, knitting and no longer crying, just thinking.

"Hey 'Cifica." She greets me with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"Mabel, I was thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"The whole reason why I was out this morning was because I was having a...panic attack because of how tense the Shack felt. I didn't like the feeling, so I went to Falls Tree to think over some things."

"Aw, that must have sucked."

"Anyway, my conclusion is that you and Dipper need to trust each other again."

Mabel drops her needles.

"Listen, I know you're thinking nice and all, but it's a little too soon. I want Dipper to forgive me, I really do! But, I don't think he's ready." Mabel says sadly.

Crud. What am I gonna do...?

...

...

...

I've got an idea.

"Would mini-golf cheer you up?" I ask Mabel.

She smiles at me.

"It's so on."

* * *

I was a little worried about the creepy lilliputian things, but turns out that there is another mini-golf place only 5 minutes of golf cart driving away.

Once we arrive at the mini-golf place, we pay to enter, and Mabel and I just vent our frustration and play a friendly round of mini-golf.

"Ready to lose Elicia?" Mabel says, using my fake name since we are in public and all.

"No way Mabel!"

In the end, we tie. Which sucks, since we bet each other that we had to buy ice cream for the winner. Since it was a tie, we both have to buy ice cream for each other. And knowing Mabel, she's gonna get something super expensive. Mostly shovelfulls of sprinkles that will cost me like, $50.

"I'm gonna get sick on sprinkles!" Mabel whoops as I drive the golf cart to the ice cream place that Dipper, Mabel and I went to. I wonder, why is there only one ice cream parlor in town but two mini-golf places?

We park, and sure enough, Mabel makes me spend $15, most of it being on sprinkles at the parlor. In revenge, I order $15 worth of cheesecake ice cream.

Both of us are just enjoying ourselves, eating ice cream, Mabel stuffing herself with sprinkles to the point of where her mouth is covered with the sugar.

"So 'Cifica, I know this was to cheer me up, but um...how does this help me and Dipper trust each other again?"

"It doesn't, it's just that you have sometimes good ideas when you are happy."

"Sometimes!?" Mabel exclaims in mock horror.

"Perhaps. Anyway, what do Dipper and you like to do together?"

"Watch movies, go on monster hunts..."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, Dipper and I love to make up games to play in the attic!"

"Like?"

Mabel's eyes then grow wide, and that huge, familiar grin stretches across her face, lighting up the ice cream parlor like 50-something suns.

"Attic Stuff Golf."

* * *

"Ow!" Mabel yells.

"Are you ok?" I ask, looking up from the loop-de-loop I'm assembling.

"Yeah, I just dropped the bowling ball again!"

"...Bowling ball...?"

"Bowling ball!"

"Sure..."

Mabel and I have devised a plan to make an "Attic Stuff Golf" course for her and Dipper to play on. They'll have tons of fun, and forgive each other. Maybe Dipper'll forgive me! Then, I'l be able to tell them about Bill and the whole Apocalypse thing. Afterwards, all three of us will work together to unite the people on the wheel and save the world!

Maybe I thought too far ahead on this.

Oh, well.

* * *

"Dipper, where were you all day?" Grunkle Stan asks Dipper as he lounges on the couch, drinking Pitt Cola.

"On a walk." He says stormily. He directly tries to avoid making eye contact with me as I turn on the stove to slow cook some food for dinner later. Dipper grabs some soda and is about to head outside again.

"Dipper, um..."

He turns his head to me in a mildly annoyed manner.

"Mabel and I wanna show you something." I says sheepishly.

"Lead the way." he says sarcastically.

I grab his hand and pull him to the attic. Mabel then carefully comes out the door without showing any of the course.

"Mabel and Pacifica present you...drumroll pelase!" Mabel begins to make a drumroll on the wall. I throw open the door.

"ATTIC STUFF GOLF!"

* * *

"Can I get points for that?" Dipper asks as the golf ball flies out the window.

I hear Stan scream,

"OW! WHY AM I OUT HERE?"

I hear Stanley laugh.

"Well ref?" Mabel asks Waddles.

Waddles eats the paper.

"Grunkle penalty!" I yell.

"Aww, come on!" Dipper says, laughing.

Once we showed Dipper the course, it seemed that all anger was forgotten, because now, we are all just playing, laughing, talking, just like if it were just a normal day before the portal. Of course, Mabel and I were beating Dipper by...a lot. But, the fact that he was laughing and smiling was all I needed to know that he was happy.

When we finish the game, Mabel and I somehow getting a tie again, we all clean up the course, talking about the funny moments of the game. I also notice that the twins' beds are pushed together again, which means I don't have to sleep on the floor anymore.

I'm so happy, but I need to really explain why I ran off this morning. I need to explain what's to come. I need to explain about Bill.

"Guys." I say nervously. Dipper and Mabel turn to face me.

I sit on the bed and beckon both of them to sit on either side of me.

"I need to tell you something. Last night I saw someone in my dreams."

"Was it Dipper?" Mabel teased.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaims.

"No. It was a certain floating triangle with a top hat."

"BILL?!" They both scream in unison.

"And now he's gonna destroy the world. And it's up to us to save it."

* * *

**WUB**

**Anyway, stuff's gonna get real soon.**

**So anyways...**

**See you next Friday!**

**Oh wait!**

**Question for you guys: How do you think Pacifica is going to unite everyone on the wheel? *cough*Gideonespecilally*cough***

**-Skye**

**P.S. I cried over a compter today. And it wasn't a real computer.**


	21. The Shooting Star and Pine Tree

**Here's what I'm gonna do; Every chapter will feature two symbols of the wheel, first being Mabel and Dipper, and the last ones being Pacifica and Gideon. (Mostly because it will be just Pacifica convincing Gideon to be on the good side...)**

**Order of feature chaps:**

**Mabel and Dipper**

**Stan and Stanley**

**Wendy and Soos**

**McGucket and Robbie**

**Pacifica and Gideon**

**Okay? Ok. Here we go. DANGANRONPA AWAY- Wait, wrong fandom. Ahem.**

**GRAVITY FALLS AWAY!**

* * *

"Here's the story."

Mabel and Dipper sit closer to me, listening intently. I take a deep breath.

"It started with the dream. Bill told me that he was going to destroy the world, etc. That was screwed up, but then he said that he required 10 people on his 'Wheel' to complete his plan. The Shooting Star and Pine Tree..."

"That's Dipper and me!"

"Yeah, Bill called us that when we met him."

"You guys met him?" I say, surprised.

"He invaded Stan's mind and tried to steal the code to the safe that held the deed to the Mystery Shack. It was for Gideon because that white-haired midget decided to steal the Shack. He was obsessed about looking for the journals." Dipper explains.

"He was also trying to date me."

"Gideon? You mean the child psychic that I kinda thought was okay? I didn't know he was so creepy. I mean, I knew he was a fake and evil when Stan revealed it, but otherwise, I didn't know he was that...insane? Possessive?"

Mabel nods, shuddering.

"Anyway, there's the 6 fingered hand and the crescent moon fish thing... I think it's Grunkle Stan and Stanley." I say.

"Makes sense. There was a crescent fish thing on Stan's hat..." Muses Mabel.

"And Stanley is the author, so he is the 6-fingered hand."

"Right. Then there's the ice bag and the question mark... I think the ice bag is Wendy, and the question mark is Soos."

"I'm not sure about Wendy, but Bill called Soos 'Question Mark" when we met him, so that part we know is true." Explains Dipper.

"Then there's glasses and stitched heart. I think glasses is that McGuckett guy, but I'm not sure who the stitched heart is."

"The stitched heart is Robbie. that kinda goth guy in a band. He's a jerk with a heart of gold. Remember when I set him up with Tambry? He was happy..."

"Finally, the llama and star with the eye. The llama is me, Bill called me that in my dream, and-"

"NO! NO NO NO!" Screams Mabel.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

"That star with the eye...that's Gideon's symbol." explains Dipper, wincing in disgust.

"That will make everything so easy," I say sarcastically. "But anyways, Bill also told me a way that we can save the world."

"How?" Asks Mabel.

"Apparently, we have this special power that we can only unlock if all of us are together. The problem is that all of us together is also how Bill's gonna destroy the world. I guess we all need to be in harmony to unlock this power..."

"...And in despair and disarray for his plan to work." Dipper says.

"How are we gonna do this if Gideon's in the team? And Robbie?"

"Robbie actually treats me pretty well. We don't need to worry about him. We just need to worry about the Little Creep."

"Actually, the first thing to worry about is...YOU guys need to be in harmony. Even though you guys made up and all, I think you guys need to talk out everything beforehand. You guys are twins, and I think probably the most important to Bill's plans. You need to get along to make sure that the team doesn't fall apart later." I say bluntly.

"What?"

"Just do it." I walk out of the attic and shut the door. I gotta set the table for dinner.

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

"So we need to talk about the whole...portal thing?" Dipper asks nervously.

"Yeah. We need to get along 99% for this to work out." I nod and say.

"99%?"

"It's physically impossible for anybody to get along 100%!"

"You make a point."

There's some silence, because none of us know what to say. I better start, I just wanna get this over with.

"I'm sorry Bro-Bro."

"I'm sorry too Mabel."

"I'm sorry because I sort of screwed us up, it's my fault."

"No, I'm sorry because you brought the author here, and I blamed you for it."

"No, I'm sorry because I should have listened to you! You must have been super sad because I trusted someone we had only known for a few months over the twin I've had forever!"

"Mabel, don't blame yourself!"

"But I do!" Tears start falling from my eyes and I bury my head in Sweater Town.

"Mabel, I forgive you, you know that?"

"I know, but...if the author never came back, then Bill would never be able to carry out his plan!"

"Don't think about that now! We can defeat Bill too!"

I say nothing and bury my head deeper.

"Mabel..." Dipper starts softly, hesitating.

"Hm...?"

"Don't blame yourself. I blamed myself too, for getting so mad at you and Pacifica. Just forgive yourself, then we can just forgive each other, Okay?"

I take my tear streaked face out of Sweater Town.

"Then I forgive you bro."

"Me too."

"Awkward Sibling Hug?" I ask.

"Awkward Sibling Hug."

And we share an awkward sibling hug.

* * *

***cries from happiness and FEELS***

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, review, etc.**

**Check out the one-shot, "You've ruined our family name" that I posted last week! I forgot to advertise it, hehe. Pacifica love! :-)**

**Can you tell that Pacifica is my fav character?**

**-Skye**


	22. The Crescent and the 6-Fingered hand

**Here we go. I accidentally quoted an episode. Back to Pacifica's POV, per usual.**

* * *

I walk back into the attic room.

"So, you guys are good now?"

"Yep. 100% good! Well, 99%."

"99%?" I ask.

"No one ever gets along together 100%," Dipper explains. "At least, according to Mabel."

"You make a point."

"What's next on the wheel?" Mabel asks.

"I think we should get Stan and Stanley to work together."

"But aren't they already on good terms?"

"I mean, to work together with US."

"Oh."

"I think we'll tackle that tomorrow. You guys need to help me. Dipper, you need to get along with your Grunkle, and Mabel is just there to keep everyone positive. Okay? Tomorrow? Over breakfast?" I ask.

"Uh...sure."

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

I open the fridge and...it's empty. Oh, well. Um... What am I gonna do? Maybe... I got nothing.

Dipper walks down stairs to find me staring at the mostly-empty fridge and contemplating recipes.

"Pacifica? What are you doing?"

"Staring blankly and having no idea whatsoever to make."

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat."

Dipper looks in the fridge. Well, I wouldn't lie about the fridge being empty.

"Oh. You're right. What are we gonna eat?"

"HOW ABOUT AT THE DINER?" Mabel yells from upstairs.

"Diner?" I inquire, confused.

"The Diner. A restaurant. You know, a place to eat?"

"I eat at restaurants, yeah, but only at five star, or four star if my family is being desperate."

"Then preapre to eat normal food for a change that wasn't made by you."

"Okay?"

* * *

One car trip later, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Stanley, and I were in front of a log-shaped bulding. Underneath the main sign with the diner's name, "Greasy's Diner" is a smaller sign with the slogan "_We have food_". That's not much to brag about, you know. I mean, it's not like they're gonna serve us cell phones. Why would a restaurant brag about having FOOD? FOOD? FOOD? That's a little ridiculous, but, who am I to judge?

"Here we are. Greasy's Diner. The best and only place to get food for normal people."

"What?"

We all cram into a booth and the waitress with one eye that seems to be permanently closed comes up to the table.

"Hi there cutie! Wait, am I seeing double? There appears to be two of you!" She seems to be adressing Grunkle Stan and Stanley.

"Uh...Stan, who's this?" Stanley quietly asks Stan.

"This girl who I tried to date, but uh...she's kind of creepy." He whispers back.

I'm not going to question this. I'm just hungry for breakfast.

Stan places his order.

"We'll have the number 5 and 6, split five ways on both." Stan orders.

"Really?" Stanley asks.

"I want pancakes!" says Mabel.

"Oh no, you know how well that went last time!" Dipper says, his voice worried.

"You got some bravery with it, and a chest hair!"

"Which you ripped off and taped it in your scrapbook!"

What? I'm not going to question this. At all. What doesn Dipper's chest hair and a scrapbook have to do with...?

" I don't want to go hang out with the Manotaurs again!"

"How about Stanley tries the manliness tester? If it doesn't work, we can get Wendy's dad to do it again."

"But doesn't he hate you because you said that Sev'ral Timez sucks?"

"Right. Uh...have a try Stanley!" Prompts Mabel.

Stanley walks up to the manliness tester, and examines the machine quietly. Finally, after a few seconds, he pulls out a gun.

* * *

Then Stanley shoots the tester, which breaks...

And sends pancakes flying everywhere. A pancake lands in my lap, and I take it off before it stains my skirt. I roll it up and bite it. Mmm, it's really fluffy. It's just as good as my pancakes! I gotta get the recipe...

Everyone scarfs down their pancakes and, with sticky fingers, we all lean back in our booths, contented. I smile a little. That's until I remember what I was supposed to do today.

"Stan...Stanley?"

They both look at me.

"I had a dream the other night, about this demon named Bill Cipher. I think Stanley knows about it, and I need to get you guys to agree to help us save-"

"I'm in." Stanley declares. "I wanna stop that stupid pyramid thing before it's too late."

"That was...easy." Says Mabel in slight surprise.

"Stan?" Dipper asks.

"I dunno kid."

"I think we all should explain." Dipper says. And so, we sit there and explain my whole dream, the whole saving the world or doom the world thing, and finally, our secret, undiscovered powers that we need to harness to survive.

"I...don't believe it."

"Believe what?" I ask nervously.

"I don't believe that that stupid demon would try to take advantage of you like that, and try and use us, not to mention other innocent people, to destroy the WORLD!"

"Shh!" I warn Stan. "I don't want other people overhearing about the world being destroyed."

"Aren't we in a restaurant?" Dipper asks.

"Shut it!" I say, annoyed.

"But...are you gonna join?" Mabel asks, worried.

"Sure as heck I am. There's no way I'm letting you kids get hurt." Stan replies, a hint of a smile on his face.

"But Gideon's gonna be part of the team." I say, nervously.

"I don't care. Even he doesn't deserve to die, no matter how much the little pest bugs me."

"Really? As easy as that? Geez. Well, uh...great!" I say, excited.

* * *

**There we go, two more team members, etc. Only 5 left to go!**

**So...yeah.**

**I can't believe that we have 124 reviews! And that it's chapter 22. CHAPTER 22! CHAPTER 22!**

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Okay, anyways, see you next Friday!**

**-Skye**

**P.S. You know, I realize how unoriginal this plot line is. This is why Bill Cipher showed up. Because I wouldn't know how to end it otherwise.**


	23. The Ice Bag and the Question Mark

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK I WAS SO FREAKING BUSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Me:I'm really tired. *slumps over and falls asleep on the table***

**Pacifica: Write now, sleep later. *shakes me***

**Me:But I don't want to!**

**Pacifica: Just sleep in tomorrow morning! Now get your head off of that table and write, gosh danggit!**

**Me: FIIIIIIIINNNEEEE. *evil eye***

* * *

Who's next on the cipher list? Oh yeah, Wendy and Soos. I lay my head on the wrong end of the bed, and stare at the sheet of paper that I scribbled on that night when I met Bill Cipher. The paper blurs as I focus my attention to the thought of whatever "powers" that we're supposed to get. I wonder if they'll all be the same? Or will they be different? I set down the sheet on the floor and glance around the room that I've been staying in for the past week. I wonder why the government hasn't come to get us? Did Bill intervene? Or are they just stupid? My bet's on Bill. Anyways, not the point. The point is, that we're supposed to get Soos and Wendy on board with this whole paranormal operation against Bill. I know for a fact that Soos will agree, anything to protect both Stans and us kids. Wendy? Well, not so sure.

Mabel skips into the room and peers at the paper on the ground.

"So...Wendy and Soos are next?"

"Yep."

"Soos will definitely, absolutely, positively say yes..."

"Yep."

"I'm sure Wendy will too."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's gone on monster hunts with us before, and Dipper used to have this huge thing for her, and anyways, she's our good friend here in Gravity Falls. If she doesn't agree, I'll make a bacon sweater and eat it in front of Waddles. Wait, no I won't!"

"You don't need to resort to eating bacon, if you're so sure, then we can talk to her now before closing time."

"Ok! I'll get Dipping-Sauce."

"Dipping-Sauce?"

"Yeah! Let's go."

* * *

"Wendy?"

"Hey Pa-Elicia. Dang it! I really need to remember to stop calling you by your actual name..."

"It's okay, no one's here, and only Stan sees the camera footage." I reassure.

Dipper and Mabel told me that they were gonna handle Soos, on the condition that I told Wendy everything.

"So Pacifica, now that I actually have the chance, what's up with Stan? I'm seeing him everywhere, and I'm totally messed up."

"You've been seeing his twin..."

"What?"

"Well, Stan has a twin who went into this insane portal a long time ago, before you and I were born. Just recently, Stan pulled him out. His name is Stanley."

"Stanley?"

"Yeah, Stanford and Stanley, totally a good idea to name your twin boys that. Anyways, before he got sucked in, Stanley wrote about the mysteries of Gravity Falls in these three journals..."

"Doesn't Dipper always carry one?"

"Yep. While investigating all this crazy stuff, Stanley met this triangle dream demon named Bill, and-"

"BILL?!"

"Yes...Bill..."

"Isn't he the floating dorito that I saw in my dream last night?" Wendy starts muttering to herself, worried.

"Wendy?"

"I...I gotta go!" She dashed out of the door, her long legs carrying her farther then I could ever catch her, even with all my training. But if I use the golf cart...

* * *

I grab the keys to the cart and run outside, nearly falling over. I jump in the cart, turn the key, and start to drive. I try and follow the general direction Wendy was running to, but I'm not certain where she went. I just drive into town, cars honking their horns and people yelling and pointing to me. My hair is all over my face, because I didn't braid it. I'm half blinded because of this, but I manage to catch a few locks of red hair turning a corner. Pushing the pedal to the cart even harder, I turn the corner in an unsteady arc and block off Wendy in an alley.

"Wendy?"

Wendy is sitting in that alley, tears streaming down her face, her eyes haunted.

"Wendy, what's going on?"

"I saw Bill...and he said that, if I were to work for him and make a deal, that-" She chokes on her tears and I pat her back. She's always been so calm, so relaxed, and it's so weird seeing her like this...

"That what?"

"That he had connections in the demon world. He said that he could bring back my..."

"Your what?"

"Mother."

"Your mother is...?"

"Yeah. Logging accident. She didn't even see it coming. The reason I work at the Mystery Shack? Well, she helped build it. It connects me to her, weird as that sounds..."

"I am so sorry..."

My parents didn't exactly love me and adore me...if one of them were to die, I wouldn't show remorse. But Wendy truly was loved by her mother. It must have been awful and she's the oldest, so it's even worse because she knew her mother longest. I wrap my arms around Wendy as she stares out of the alley, a distant look in her eyes.

"Bill's lying to you." I say, anger starting to build up. He was trying to get her to go against us! He was trying to make us fail! That isoceles monster! He was trying to take advantage of her loss! What a jerk! Well, he's a demon, what do you expect!?

"Really?"

"He's a demon. He's just trying to get you to go against us and prevent us from unlocking our powers..."

"Powers?"

We sit there, in that dark alley, and I explain everything, Wendy stopping to sniff or ask an occasional question.

"Do you want to help us?"

"Does the fate of the world depend on me saying yes?"

"Maybe."

"I wanna get back at Bill for lying to me. I wanna protect you and Dipper and Mabel, even Stan, because he let me take the job and hasn't fired me because he knows my conection to that Shack."

"Even if you have to work with Robbie?"

"Even with Robbie. I've sorta made amends with him. I just hope that Gideon doesn't steal my moisturizer again."

"He what?"

"Yeah. He was really weird."

* * *

**FEEEEEELLSSSSS**

**I know this one's more Wendy-centric, but let's face it, Soos was 100% guaranteed to say yes, so yeah.**

**If you've been theorizing and watching Vailskibum's videos, then you should know that Stan and Stanley are switched. The author is Stanford, and Grunkle Stan is Stanley. I'm not gonna explain, I don't think I really could. But I will NOT be doing that for my fanfic. After Not What He Seems, this story is COMPLETELY AU. Okay?**

**Are you guys excited for the next episode in three days? Mark your calenders for the 13th!**

**-Skye**

**P.S. What powers do you guys think everyone will get? Will they be individual? Or will they all share one?**


	24. The Glasses and Stitched Heart

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW EPISODE? AWESOME DJFHSKJFFHJFKGHSDKFLGSDUFGSDUF (Remember, in the universe of my fic, Stanley is Stanford and vice versa)**

**So today I got a New 3ds XL and Tomodachi Life. (Still waiting on Pokemon Omega Ruby because it was all sold out on Amazon the day I ordered everything) Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Stanley live on my island (among other people) and I'm waiting for Dipper or Pacifica to confess to one another. But they aren't even friends so I should probably wait more than one DAY.**

**Special thanks to Redgum for PMing me with such kind words!**

**Also, if anyone's tried to PM me before, you may find that it was shut off. I did this because I didn't want PMs cluttering up my email inbox. But Flash and I transferred the account to it's own email, so PM is now on! Feel free to PM me with suggestions/questions!**

* * *

So...

I cross out Wendy and Soos' names on the list I made and glance down to the next names. Glasses and Stitched Heart. McGucket and Robbie. None of us were actually sure abut the whereabouts of McGucket, but Mabel said that she had been to Robbie's house before, and so, he was likely to be there. So we decided to start there, while Dipper dcided to comb the town with Stanley to find McGucket.

"'Cifica, come on! You've been staring at that list more than you should! Let's go to Robbie's!" Mabel yelled from downstairs.

"I hear you Mabel, hang on." I say, shoving the crumpled list back into my skirt, bounding down the stairs two at a time, while simultaneously braiding my hair.

We take a walk to Robbie's house, discussing whatever comes to mind.

"Hey 'Elicia?" She asks, using my fake name because we're in public.

"Yeah?"

"What type of powers do you think we'll get?"

"I dunno if we'll even GET powers or if Bill's a jerk that's just bluffing, but I dunno."

"You think they'll all be different? Maybe they'll be related to our signs on the wheel!"

"Yes, because me shooting llamas out of my hands is perfectly legit."

"Well...in the end, they'll defeat Bill anyways, right?"

"Yeah. Totally."

Musing over this, we arrive at the house and Mabel knocks on the door.

* * *

"Hello there Mabel! And who is this?" A cheerful woman opens the door. That's when I notice that we're in front of a funeral home.

"Hi ! This is my cousin Elicia, we're here to see Robbie."

"Well, you're in the right place! He's in the graveyard, talking to them or something. Honestly, it's almost like he think's he can see ghosts or something!"

"Uh...okay. Thanks!" Says Mabel, pulling my arm. We go around the funeral home to the surprisingly beautiful, well-kept graveyard.

Sure enough, Robbie is there, sitting on a stone and talking to something that's not even there. He stops the second he sees Mabel and I.

"Hi Mabel." Robbie says, a small smile on his face.

"Hi Robbie! Why were you talking to nothing?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying, you were talking to air and such, so I was assuming that there was nothing there."

"You must be distracted. What's up? And who's this?"

"This is my cousin Elicia, and-"

"And we need a minute to talk Hang on." I interrupt, pulling her around the corner of the building.

"What was that for?" She says in a whisper yell.

"He can talk to ghosts."

"What?"

"Well, if one haunts your mansion, you get to know them a little. He was probably talking to ghosts. Chances are, that's probably his power."

"Why didn't we get our powers yet?"

"He might have had that power all his life, that's why he's handling it so well."

"How do you all of a sudden know this much about the supernatural?"

"Dipper."

* * *

"So...Robbie...have you..I dunno, by chance seen a floating dorito in your dreams recently?"

"How'd you know about that?!" He says in pure shock.

"Because you're part of the wheel." I say, pulling the sheet of paper out of my skirt, which is a copy of the Cipher wheel with everone's name written on it. Some of the names are crossed out, because I've been crossing them out as we find the people.

"What's this?" Robbie says.

I start to spread out the paper with the cipher wheel on a grave, but I hestitate and look at Robbie to confirm that it's okay to use the gravestone as a surface. Robbie stares at me.

"Look, I know you see ghosts. It's okay, I won't judge." I say bluntly.

Robbie turns to look at something, a ghost I presume, and then he nods at me.

"So this all started when..."

* * *

**Several hours later...**

* * *

**No POV**

Dipper Pines was looking for a person that wasn't even in town anymore.

He didn't know that, of course. And neither did the person he was searching with, Stanley Pines, the author.

"Okay, I think we've circled the town twice already kid." Stanley said.

"But we can't give up! Gravity Falls is small, we can search a third time!" Dipper insisted.

"Look, he wasn't at his house, he isn't anywhere, I think we should call it a day. I hate to give it up, but honestly, he's not here."

"But-But"

"It's almost dark, we should head back to the Shack. We can look one more time tomorrow."

"But-!"

"That's enough Dipper. Let's go."

The two walked back to Shack, not expecting any miracles. They both didn't want to tell Mabel and Pacifica that they had failed, while they had probably succeeded in convincing Robbie. Dipper in particular, he felt like he had to do SOMETHING worthy in a way of apologizing to Pacifica for his rant in the portal room, and this wasn't going to please her. But, he was hungry, and it was nearly dinertime, so they had to go back.

They both stepped inside the Shack, to find Pacifica impatiently waiting at the door.

"There you two are! Someone's been waiting and I don't serve food until all members of the meal are present!"

"You're like a demanding, impatient housewife." Said Stanley.

Pacifica laughed.

"Yeah, I've wanted to say that for a while. But hurry and clean up, McGuckett came a few minutes ago and wanted to talk, particularly with you, Stanley."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed. "But, we spent all day looking for him and NOW he turns up?"

"He surprised Mabel and I too. Now hurry, before Mabel puts glitter on the carrots."

* * *

**Pacifica's POV**

"Mabel and I managed to convince Robbie of everything. Turns out he already has his powers, so that saves the trouble of trying to unlock his powers." I explain to Stanley and Dipper.

"Great. Now, McGucket, what did you want to discuss?" Stanley says.

"So I remembered everything..."

"And?" Mabel says expectantly.

"I remembered that that stupid demon was going to destroy all of us. And so...I want to work with you."

"That easy?" Stan says.

"It took me all day to decide to do this."

"Oh. And so, glasses, that means you're gonna get some sort of power and you HAVE to work with us, no matter how annoying and stupid we are. Not to mention, you'll have to work with other people too, people you might not take too kindly to." I say.

"It's alright. The fate of the world was at stake. That was the tie-breaker"

* * *

**BLOOD MOON BALLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Sorry, just hyped for the next Star vs. The Forces of Evil episode. Squee! Starco? Starco?**

**Ahem, anyways...**

**-Skye**

**P.S. So... what did you think about Monday's episode? Awesome, right?**


	25. The Star with the Eye and the Llama Pt 1

**Hi guyyysss**

**I'm going on vacation soon, so no update next week. This will also be short-ish because we are actually leaving tomorrow or Sunday and I still need to pack so I won't have much time to make this longer. So yeah. So enjoy part one and part two will be out the week after next.**

* * *

Crap.

Crap crap crap.

There's only one person left.

One person.

Doesn't sound so hard, huh?

Well, it'll be hard to recruit this idiot.

It's Gideon Gleeful.

Who's probably escaped from prison. How the fudge am I gonna get in contact with him?

"Can't we just do this without the little creep?" Asks Mabel, hanging upside down off the edge of the bed.

"I'd love to say yes, but we can't do this without the little twerp." Dipper says.

"How are we gonna even contact him? He's a prison escapee. No doubt he's hiding and he'll probably assume that I'm some trap to fork him over to the police, so I can't leave a message for him or something." I say.

"You think his parents know where he is?" Dipper asks.

"I doubt it." I say bluntly.

"Then what do we do? Is there someone we could talk to to get in contact with the little twerp?" Mabel says.

"Even if there is, no way is Gideon gonna come to a meeting with a person he doesn't know." I say.

"What if Mabel goes?" Dipper suggests.

"Ew! No! It's better if Pacifica goes, because she'll be under the Elicia name, and Gideon doesn't really know her under either name anyways." Mabel says.

"It's true that you have the least grudge against Gideon." Dipper adds.

"Yeah, but either way, how are we gonna get in contact with him?" I ask.

"There might be a way." Dipper says, suddenly getting an idea.

"How?"

"We'll need Journal Two."

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Dipper has journal two open to a page that makes me and Mabe recoil in disgust.

"Bill might be able to help us. I know we shouldn't summon him, but..."

"WHaaaa?" says Mabel.

"How is that Nacho gonna help us? He probably won't even help us." I say bitterly.

"Bill needs all of us united to act out his plan, and Gideon being Gideon, he'll assume that we won't be able to stop arguing with him, causing despair, which will set his plan into motion."

"That's exactly what's gonna happen." I say, annoyed.

"But it might not!" Dipper says.

"There's got to be another way!" Mabel says, desperate.

"Got any ideas?"

"I'll get some Mabel juice to help me think."

* * *

2 cups of Mabel juice later, Mabel is still thinking of ideas that aren't stupid or ridiculous.

"Anyways, still got any better ideas?" Dipper says.

"NEED MORE MABEL JUICE!" Mabel screams uncontrollably.

"Woah, Mabel. Anyways, I hate to say it, but we might have to contact-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" screams Mabel even louder.

"You contain him, I'll set up the summoning stuff in the woods." Dipper says quickly.

"Don't get caught by either Stan!" I yell, tackling Mabel.

* * *

"DOOOOOOOON'TTTTTT!"

"Sorry Mabel! This will be quick and hopefully he'll want nothing in return." I say, tightening the belt that attaches Mabel to the bedpost. I dash out of the room and close it tightly, then tie the elaborate rope lock Dipper set up, so that we can open it easily, but Mabel can't. I just hope Mabel doesn't lock us out in revenge.

I run to the forest, trying to remember how to get to the clearing that Dipper told me about. I find it, with Dipper lighting several candles around a copied picture of the wheel. The symbol for Gideon is circled in a bold line, and that's all.

"It's ready?" I ask.

"Yep." Dipper blows out his match.

"Okay."

Dipper shows me a copy of the summoning spell and I memorize it quickly.

"You sure about this?" I ask Dipper.

"No, but let's do this."

I grab his hand, take a deep breath, and together we say,

_"Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!" _

I feel wind and numb, then I hear...

"Well hello there Llama and Pine Tree!"

* * *

**Eheheheheheheheheheheh**

**CLIFFHANGER**

**Crap, you guys must hate me for this.**

**Oh, and you have to wait two weeks instead of one!**

**That must suck...**

**But anyways, I'm really starting to map out this whole plot, and it's pretty awesome. Yay!**

**-Skye**


	26. The Star with the Eye and the Llama Pt 2

**I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK**

**I'm pretty burnt out. We returned Wednesday Night, and we drove the whole 12 hours with only one stop, so I've been reading Pokemon Nuzlockes and catching up on sleep (Even though it's actually impossible to catch up on sleep) as well as playing Pokemon Omega Ruby. Also obsessively submitting OC's into Danganronpa SYOCs. But anyways, you guys don't wanna hear about my life, you wanna hear from Elicia/Pacifica, right?**

**No?**

**Why do I even try...?**

* * *

"I was wondering, how's your day been?" Bill asks, almost casually.

"You know what we want Bill!" I yell at the pyramid.

"Yeesh, llama, you have quite a temper. But anyway, you want that star with the eye to meet with you, right?"

"So, can that be arranged?" Dipper says, annoyed.

"Sure it can! Let's make a deal!"

"A...deal?" I ask.

"I'm not going to make a deal with you! Last time I did, you stole my freaking body! If it weren't for Mabel, I'd probably be dead!" Dipper screamed.

"Do you want me to arrange a meeting for you or not?" Bill asked.

"We do, but, what...what are your terms?" I ask.

"Pacifica, are you crazy?! We can't make a deal with him!"

"Look, if we don't, the world gets destroyed!"

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of this!" Dipper argues.

"We'll make your deal. What are the terms?" I ignore Dipper's pleas to stop and turn my attention to Bill.

"At exactly midnight tonight, Gideon will be here in this spot. If you come one minute after, he'll be gone. If you come one minute too early, he won't arrive until you leave. You can talk to him then, I'll persuade him to come."

"How?" I ask, nervous.

"I have my methods. Anyways, midnight, got it llama?"

"Yeah. What do you want in return?"

"PACIFICA, ARE YOU CRAZY? DON'T DO THIS!" Dipper charges at me, but Bill lifts him up with his powers...or whatever.

"I get to steal everyone's souls and body if I win!" Bill declares.

"But...I can't let you do that!" I say, panicked.

"Then the deals's off!"

"No, but...isn't there something else we can agree on?"

Bill comes up to me, and quietly tells me the new terms. My eyes widen, horrified. But...if it protects everyone...

"Fine. I'll do it."

"No, Pacifica, don't do whatever he wants you to do!"

Bill extends his hand. I stare at it for a moment, contemplating. Should I really do this? Then again...if it saves the world...I'll do it. I grab his hand, and blue flame covers both of our hands. I shake his hand.

"We have a deal llama!"

* * *

Bill's gone. He left after making the deal. Dipperr, the seconbd he hit the ground, started screaming at me that I was insane, that I as gonna get killed, and all that. We started walking back to the Shack, but nearly all the way there, I get fed up with his lecturing and yelling. I had been ignoring most of his words during the walk, but he was getting really annoying.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" He yells.

"YES, I DO REALIZE WHAT I HAVE DONE, AND IF YOU'RE SO TICKED OFF, THEN I'LL MNAKE THE DEAL WITH GIDEON TONIGHT MYSELF! NOW SHUT THE HECK UP SO I CAN AT LEAST HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

Dipper shuts up, and stares at me wide-eyed. I walk on ahead of him, back to the Shack.

* * *

"Mabel?" I ask, opening the attic door after releasing the trap. I find her still atached to the bedpost with a belt, asleep, Waddles sitting on her lap. I take off the belt and shake her awake.

"Man, Mabel juice really gives you a sugar crash once the energy wears off..." Mabel muttered as she slowly woke up.

I just nod. Mabel then realizes that it's me and looks at me, nervous.

"What did you do with Bill?"

"I can't tell you." I say, sadly.

"Why?"

I say nothing. Mabel sighs.

"Look Pacifica, what happened?"

"Bill said that in order to meet Gideon, he was gonna take all of our souls and bodies if wer failed. But...I compromised."

"How?"

"I told you, I won't tell you."

"That sentence was opposite itself. Whoa, that's weird."

I laugh half heartedly. I then set to filling my backpack with whatever I needed to make the deal tonight."

"So when do you meet the creep?"

"Midnight. I'm going alone. Gideon hates you and Dipper, but he might be more willing to work with me since he really doesn't know me."

"Oh."

* * *

11:35 PM.

I carefully get out of the bed and jump softly on the floor. Dipper and Mabel, who haven't really been asleep either watch me. I pick up my clothes, backpack, and Mabel's llama sweater, then sneak out of the room to the bathroom. I dress and put my backpack on. Before I leave, I hear a small knock at the bathroom door. Crap! What if it's one of the Stans?

"It's Mabel, and Dipper and I are coming with you." I hear a voice say from under the door. I quietly open the door, where a defiant Mabel and Dipper in their pajamas await me.

Dipper shows us the closet that those fireworks Mabel had found had been in, and ushered us inside.

"I can't let you guys go! In a bigger group, someone's bound to notice us, plus Gideon despises you!"

"We don't want anything bad happening, We'll hide in a tree with the grappling hook or something." Dipper whispers.

"But..."

"We're going 'Cifica." Mabel says adamantly.

I hope this works...

"Fine."

* * *

Exactly midnight.

Dipper and Mabel are hiding in a tree that has optimal viewpoint of the clearing. I am just about to enter the clearing, where a short boy in a tattered orange jumpsuit with tall white hair awaits me.

"So you wanna talk?" Gideon says in his southern accent.

"Yeah." I say, entering the clearing.

"Who are you? And what are you wearing?"

"I'm Elicia, and this is a llama sweater."

"I happen to know that that sweater belongs to someone I know, and that she made it herself. How did you get your hands on it?"

"She gave it to me."

"How do I know that you're not gonna send me to jail?"

"Because I'm technically being hunted by the government."

"And why is that, stranger?"

"I'm Pacifica Northwest, and I've come to make you a deal."

* * *

"And why should I believe you that this is really what's gonna happen if I don't join up with you? I love my darling Mabel and all, but forcing me to work with Stanford, Dipper, and the author, who is probably more annoying than Stanford, is pushing it a bit far Ms. Northwest."

"Listen you little twerp, I made a promise with that stupid demon that he would bring you here for the sake of this whole operation. You really wanna deny my offer? I'm sure we can make people forget that you're a criminal and all. Not to mention...my life depends on you saying yes or no."

"And why is that?"

"I made a deal with Bill. If he brought you here...then I agreed to let him have my body and soul if we fail."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN**

**Okay...um, I don't have anything stupid to say this time, so...have a question of the week that I don't ask every week!**

**QOTWTIDAEW: You think Gideon's gonna join?**

**-Skye**


	27. Team assemble!

**I don't have anything stupid to say today, so...uh...let's get started?**

* * *

"So you think saying that will make me agree?"

"Even someone like you would know the consequences of letting a demon take the soul of "Miss Gravity Falls" and a Northwest."

"Won't there be an apocalypse? There wouldn't be a point."

"God dammit Gideon! Just agree if you don't want the Earth destroyed!"

"Earth destroyed?"

"Yep. No one wants a Gideon Theme park when they're trying to survive the apocalypse! Unless they're breaking it apart for weapons!"

"Weapons?"

"Totally. Destroyed. Gone."

"I see."

"I can't offer you money or Mabel, since I own neither, but I can offer you an alliance..."

"An alliance?"

"One that you are free to break off whenever you like... Just preferably after this crap is all over."

"Hm..."

"Well? Have we got a deal you white haired creep?"

"I ain't a white haired creep, but we got a deal. This won't involve my soul, right?"

"Why did you ask?" I say, confused.

"I had my concerns that this would be a meeting with Bill and he was posessing you."

"No, not 'till we fail. And that is NOT happening."

"So, when do we get those powers Ms. Northwest?"

"I prefer Ms. Pines now that we've made our deal. And honestly, I don't even know. Robbie's the only one with powers yet, and he's had them since he was young. I suppose they'll just get stronger?"

"Do I get a telekenisis amulet?"

"Nope."

"Will I get telekinesis?"

"I pray you don't."

"Oh, well."

"Meet here tomorrow at noon."

* * *

I turn around and walk back to the Shack, purposely kicking stones as I go. Oh, man, thank goodness that's over. I couldn't stand it if it went on much longer. After a few minutes of walking, Dipper and Mabel join me on the ground. We continue our silent walk.

"I think he's gonna betray us later." Dipper says.

"Agreed." Mabel says.

"...I don't think so."

"Why?" Mabel asks.

"I just...think that, although he can't be trusted, even if he leaves us...where does he go? He hates Bill as much as the rest of us do. He can work with us and totally hate us, it doesn't matter. As long as he gets along with mostly everyone else, I think we can make it."

"Did Bill scramble your brains or something?" Mabel asks, shocked.

"More importantly, why did you agree to trade your soul to Bill?" Dipper inquires, sounding curious and angry at the same time.

"Trading my soul is better than trading everyone but my soul. What can he do with me? I would just be an empty shell if it weren't for you guys."

"You're going insane!"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just a little weird."

I walk back to the Shack, ahead of them, and sit in the golf cart. I don't care how they're gonna get back in, I just want some alone time. I pull the key out of the hidden compartment under the main seat and start the cart. Wordlessly, I drive off, leaving Dipper and Mabel, who have just arrived, in shock. Hopefully I didn't make too much noise. That cart isn't THAT loud, not since Soos added something to it to make it at least a little quieter. I end up driving to town and stopping behind a few trees in front of the mansion. My home. No. It's just a big, stupid house. That I used to live in. I get out of the cart and stand in front of the gates. I look at the mansion for a while, pulling out my braid so the loose hair obscures my face from the view of the outside cameras. My fingers lightly touch the gate, and for a split second, I contemplate going inside and stealing a bunch of stuff before leaving. Imagine the look on my parent's faces! But, that'd be stupid.

I go back to the cart and drive back to the Shack.

* * *

_Rap._

_Rap._

_Rap._

I toss another rock at Dipper and Mabel's window. Maybe they got caught? No, wait, the window opens, a rope drops down. I tie the rope to my waist and start to climb, my wrists and feet burning from the effort, and the late hour is starting to make me tired. Dipper pulls me up the rope when I'm close.

"What were you thinking, driving off like that? We almost got caught!" Dipper hisses as I tumble into the room, nearly shattering the lamp.

"But you didn't." I say calmly, taking the nightgown Mabel lent me and throwing Mabel's llama sweater that I was wearing at Dipper's face. He gets the cue that I need to change and covers his face with said sweater, and I quickly do so.

"Why did you do that?"

"I went back to the mansion. Planned on stealing stuff. Decided not to."

"Stealing?" Mabel yelps.

"Well, it's technically my stuff, right? So I guess...taking from my parents without asking forever?"

"That's stealing!"

"I used to take my mom's jewels when I was young and wear them to events and stuff without asking. She got mad, but figured that since it was her stuff and as long as I didn't lose it, she didn't care. After all, stealing is good in my family, right?"

"I guess...?"

Silence from all of us.

"So...now that we've got everyone...what's next?"

"We set up a meeting. Tomorrow at noon. No exceptions. We can call everyone about it tomorrow."

"Won't Stan and Stanley be mad that we didn't tell them about getting Gideon and such...?" Dipper voices his concerns.

"It'll be water under the bridge once we save the world and all... I hope."

* * *

**School started for me yesterday, so my chapters will be a little more tired. Updates every Friday still, don't worry.**

**-Skye**


	28. Meeting

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME **

**(My birthday was last week but never mind that...)**

**So sorry for not updating last week, my birthday and such made me busy, and I also have school. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry**

**Ahem.**

**So, team assembled. How's things gonna go? Is Gideon gonna make everyone ticked off?**

* * *

I woke up on the floor.

How did I end up here? I sleep in the middle.

I then realize that Dipper and Mabel are on the floor too, rubbing their heads. I realize mine is throbbing.

"Earthquake?" Dipper asks.

"Probably. Or Bill is sending us a message." Mabel says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her.

She points to the very obvious shattered window with the broken glass shards spelling "**ALMOST"** on the ground.

"Why didn't we notice that before?" Dipper says.

"Dunno."

* * *

"Good morning kids." Grunkle Stan says, putting stuff back on shelves. "There must have been some earthquake last night."

"There was." Stanley said, scanning the cipher wheel page in his journal. Oh right. We still need to tell the Stans about the meeting.

"Um...Stanley?" Dipper asks nervously.

"Yes Dipper?"

"We may or may not have gotten all the symbols together for a meeting at noon today!" Mabel says, innocently.

"How?"

"Even Gideon?" Stan asks.

"I possibly agreed to trade my soul to Bill if we fail so that we could get Gideon to join the team, whoops." I add.

"WHAT?! Pacifica, do you realize what you have done?!" Yells Stanley.

"Look, I've been through this lecture from Dipper once before, not in the mood. There's a clearing in the woods not too far from here, everyone is meeting there at noon, like Mabel said. Everyone will be there, and I'm sure Bill will be there too. So, try to keep us alive."

"But-"

"I gotta go make some Mabel juice! This could take alllllll dayyyyyyy!" Mabel yells, dashing to the kitchen.

"Coffee and nightmares had a baby, and that baby is Mabel Juice." Stan mutters.

* * *

11:45.

I do some mental math.

15 minutes, 60 seconds each. 15 times 6 is 90, add a zero to compensate for the 0 in 60. 900 seconds. 900 seconds until the meeting starts.

Nope, wait, 885.

A giant jug of Mabel juice and cups sit on a stump. I fixed up some quick cookies, I dunno how long the meeting is gonna take and some of us might not have eaten lunch, so may as well provide refreshments. We all dragged some chairs here and made a small fire pit in case it starts to get cold later. I sit in a folding chair, and glance around. Stanley is doing soime supernatural stuff, to prevent Bill from coming I guess, I dunno. Dipper is helping. Mabel is knitting a sweater out of a huge pile of yarn to keep her busy. Soos and Wendy arrived early, and Wendy is lounging around, glad to be free of her brothers. Soos is setting up the last few chairs. I lean my head back and close my eyes.

It's unbelieveable what I've been caught up in.

One part of me wants this to be a huge crazy dream. That I don't have to save the world or do anything but look pretty.

But if I wake up, it's not like it'll be any better than what's happening now.

I hear trees rustle, and Gideon arrives. 11:50. He's a touch early. All we're missing is McGucket and Robbie.

"Gideon! You better not do anything funny." Stan says, accusingly.

"I have no intention of doing anything Stanford. I'm just here because Ms. Northwest requested my presence."

"I've got my eyes on you."

Gideon sits down nonchalantly on a chair, but I can tell from the ways his eyes flick around nervously, he's worried about Bill, or...something. Maybe police. Mabel glares at him uneasily.

"Gideon?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"You're not plotting anything, right?"

"What's there for me to plot for? You told me yourself, no one will listen to anyone else if Bill takes over. We need order to bring chaos. If there's chaos, then there's no point in causing it, y'know?"

"...Yeah."

I see McGucket arrive, holding the laptop. He clutches it tightly, wearing his goggles with one eye. 11:55.

"Hi there McGucket." Mabel greets him.

He gives a nervous nod, looking around. Finally, he boots up the laptop. It's a huge clunker compared to modern ones, but it's functioning pretty well. McGucket types in a password and starts pressing buttons maniacally. I keep an eye on the trees for Robbie.

Arrive he does, at exactly noon. He looks around at the group, looking bored. He then mutters under his breath, I feel an eerie presence all of a sudden, then he looks at ease. He sits down. Dipper, Stanley, and Soos join us.

"Is...Is everyone here?" I say somewhat softly as everyone seats themselves. Dipper does a head count.

"Yep. That's all of us. Take it away Pacifica."

"Well, we're all here for a reason. We're here because-"

And then a bright light envelopes us all.

* * *

"What's going on? Why is everything...gray?" Robbie asks. He tries to summon his ghosts again, but it doesn't work.

"Bill crashed our meeting!" Mabel yells, growling.

"Hey guys! Just here to deliver a message!" Bill says, almot sounding friendly.

"Shut it Bill! What do you want?" I scream.

"I just wanted to say that since you're all together, your powers will start coming about, you know."

"Really?" Wendy asks, glancing at her hands.

"All except Stitched Heart. He's had his since he was born."

Robbie nods in surprised agreement.

"Shooting Star, you're first!" Bill yell.s Then he fades away.

* * *

We wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Stan asks.

"We were in the dreamworld." Stanley explains, rubbing his eyes.

"What did he mean by saying that I'm first?" Mabel asks, worried.

"You'll be first to get your powers, not counting Robbie. Probably." Dipper explains.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I then notice something. Mabel's fingers have a sort of pink glow buzzing around them.

"What's going on?" Mabel yells.

"Everyone, duck!" Yells McGucket.

I do, just in time, as Mabel launches a bright yellow shooting star with a pink tail out of her hands.

* * *

**How was that?**

**ALSO: I'm looking for someone to make cover art. PM me if you're willing to make some or know someone who can.**

**-Skye**


	29. McGucket's Powers

**...Uhm...Not really all that chatty today, not that anyone ever chats with me anyways T_T so yeah...just...trying to figure out how to tell my parents I got a B+ on my report card (Even though it's 89.9%) without my mom yelling. Maybe if I tell her I aced my science test or something... I'll try to not be despondent in this chapter!**

* * *

It explodes.

Everything glows bright white and my eyes burn.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells in surprise.

"What they hey-hey was that?!" Mabel yells.

"It's your powers. I guess they work in the physical world versus the dream world. I have a very bad feeling about this..." Stanley mutters.

"Wahhhh!"

"Mabel, calm down, it means that the rest of our powers are coming soon..."

"Okay...okay..." Mabel says. She runs to the Mabel Juice pitcher and starts drinking it...without a cup.

"So Robbie, and now Mabel. I wonder who's next?" Wendy muses.

"According to the wheel, if it goes in order, then Pacifica should be next, unless it's going the other way and is just skipping Robbie. Then, it's...McGucket. If it's just random, then I don't know what to tell you." Stanley says, his nose buried in his book.

"O-okay. Well then, the only reason this meeting was all set up was to discuss powers and our plans for the future. Powers are off the agenda now...so now, our plans." I try to bring the meeting back on topic.

"We were in the Dreamworld, but if our powers are in the real world, then, that probably means Bill will be able to manifest in the real world." Gideon points out.

"Yeah. So how do we get rid of that thing?" Robbie asks.

"I have no idea. I know our powers must be of some use...but...what use is that, exactly? Or maybe we just defeat him by singing or praying or doing nothing but defend." Soos says.

"That seems too melodramatic for Bill. He's not some alien from another planet with a depressing backstory, nor a creepy masked man..." I answer.

"I say we punch him in the face." Grunkle Stan says.

"That...won't work."

* * *

And so, things happened. And by things, I mean nothing. For a few days, it was just peace, Duck-Tective, and lots of soda and candy. Well, and Mabel practicing her exploding shooting star powers when she got the chance. She can sorta control how much it explodes by now.

"I don't get it Pacifica, why hasn't anything happened?" Dipper asks me, bringing our 3rd bowl of popcorn and sitting on the armchair next to me. Mabel sits at our feet, her eyes focused on the movie. I dunno where the Stans are, somewhere.

"I dunno Dipper. I expected someone else to get their powers by now. It's still on debate who gets their powers next. McGucket? Or me?"

"Maybe nothing will happen and Bill's just a jerk trying to scare us." Mabel says.

Silence.

We all burst out laughing.

"Wow," I say, between giggles, "We've really gone crazy, laughing about the monster with the potential to destroy the world."

We all shut up when I say this. I shove my mouth full of popcorn. No more talking for me tonight.

* * *

The phone call arrives the next day.

"Hello?" I say, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder, my hands busy whisking scrambled eggs while holding the bowl.

"It's McGucket."

I set down the eggs and hold the phone with both hands.

"What is it?"

"Well, something's happened. Call everyone, tell 'em to meet by my shack at noon!" He abruptly hangs up. I frown. Then, I start dialing the phone number of the phone we gave Gideon.

* * *

All of us, gathered in a group (Minus McGucket and Gideon, McGucket being the location we're heading to, and Gideon being a criminal) walk through Gravity Falls, headed for the alley in which McGucket lives in.

"Hey! McGucket!" Soos calls.

"Quick, in here!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me inside his house.

"Help me pick up all these electronics here. Take 'em outside, spread 'em everywhere. Grab those wires too!" I pick up wires and loop the cords around my wrist, then pick up some of the heavy laptops. The both of us carry then to the outside of his alleyway. Gideon has arrived, seemingly out of nowhere. Must have been hiding until we arrived so no one sees him. I start spreading wires and laptops everywhere, confused as to what I'm actually doing.

"Now, everyone stand back!" McGucket calls. We all do, curious as to what they heck's going on. McGucket takes a minute to concentrate. Then, using his hands, he starts sucking electricity out of everything.

Looks like he's found his powers.

* * *

McGucket then shoots the electricity to the ground. The dirt doesn't pick up the charge, and the rocks and such don't either. The electricity goes into the ground harmlessly.

"Woah!" Dipper says, eyes wide. Robbie looks a little annoyed, and starts complaining about how McGucket's electricity scared the ghosts away. Well, I'm guessing he complains. He's complaining in another language. And not one of the many I've learned either.

"That was...crazy! Crazy awesome!" Yells Mabel.

"Yeah, but shush a little. We don't want the whole town hearing." Wendy adds.

If it goes like this, then I'll be last to receiev my powers. I hope it's not too late when I get them.

"When'd you get your pwoers?" I ask McGucket.

"A couple days ago, I've been practicing."

"Three down." I say.

* * *

**If any of you guys can do cover art for me, or know someone who can, please Private Messgae me!**

**-Skye**


	30. Author's note and future preview

**First off, it's amazing to believe that I have posted 29 chapters (This being 30) and gotten 199 reviews. You guys are awesome! Also, I want to thank** **88Madison88 who is currently making cover art for this story! Be on the lookout for that in the upcoming month (Maybe?)**

**So I know that chapters that are only Author's notes aren't allowed, so you guys also get a short preview of a future scene. When it is, I won't tell you. **

**Why you guys are only getting a preview instead of a real chapter?**

**Well, my family is having some...complications lately, and I just don't have the time to write. DON'T WORRY THIS WON'T LAST I SWEAR **

**This is a very temporary hiatus and will only be effective next week and this week. Maybe the week after next, we'll see. Probably not. **

**So, to make it up to you guys, I'l have a little Q and A session! If you guys wanna ask me anything, please do so! Just leave a review with your questions and I'll be glad to answer them next time! (I'd like to actually have questions to answer...maybe more than five or six total at least? I'm not asking for much!)**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_"Don't you understand what you're doing? You could end the world if you don't let me out of this stupid mansion right now! Someone could die, and it'll be all your fault! I don't care if I need to be punished for running away from my insane parents AKA you! I need to get out there so I can stop the tornado!"_

_"You can't control nature you idiot. No matter how much you pay it. All too bad really..."_

_"Shut up father! Let me out, or I will find my own way out!"_

_"Pacifica! This is not how a rich girl acts! Bad enough that you got rid of your picture perfect blonde hair and decided to turn your eyes from flawless blue to that rancid green, now you threaten us and demand to be let out when you obviously deserve punishment!" Yells my mother._

_I look into their eyes. No, none of them are posessed. They're acting out of the crap in their hearts. _

_"I WILL use my weapon!" I yell at them in fury._

_"What weapon? What a sad, sad child.."_

_My father grabs my braid and angrily glares at me._

_"Listen you little brat, we're going to the panic room, or so help me I will force you down there!"_

_My fingers tingle, and I feel the familiar handle of my beloved weapon start to form in my hands. The sharp metal blade reflects the chandelier light perfectly. I swing the weapon at my father. No, not my father. A monster. _

_"Pacifica!"_

_"Out of my way!" I swing the blade at anyone who dares to stop me. _

_Dipper. Mabel. I'm coming to save you._

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS SO I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO ANSWER NEXT TIME**

**-Skye**


	31. Ice and Questions

***drumroll***

**Guess who's back!**

**Listen, I wanna clear something up. That preview you guys saw? That was for the future. I was worried you guys were getting bored... So, that's after Paci gets her powers (Which are last) **

**Also, I'm doing 2 powers per chapter so it's less time consuming and Pacifica gets her own chapter for her powers.**

**On that note, let's go!**

* * *

And crack the eggs...

_*Bring! Bring!*_

Why do I always get phone calls when I'm cooking breakfast?

I set down the bowl and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pacifica, this is Wendy. I need help. Bring everyone to my house. Dipper knows how to get there."

"What? Why?"

"Is Soos with you?"

"Well, he came to work early so-"

"Then get him to give you a ride. Hurry! Take the left window in the back, don't use the front door or my dad or brothers will know something's up."

"Why?"

Her voice grows muffled and I smack the phone.

"Just...hurry...up..."

The phone clicks off. I frown at it. Suspicious. Maybe she got her powers? Either way, we should hurry.

"Soos, start the truck! We're going to Wendy's house!" I yell.

* * *

Here's her house. I've never been here before. It's actually kinda nice, if a bit small.

"Wendy said there is a window in the back, the left one, that we need to use to enter instead of using the door. Guess she didn't want her brothers or dad getting suspicious." I say.

All 4 of us sneak around the edge of the house, and Soos boosts us over a fence. We then quickly run to the left window, like instructed.

"You think it's unlocked?" Dipper asks.

"It should be. Wendy wouldn't have told us to take it if it wasn't." I say.

Soos fiddles with the window and it opens, just like Dipper said. He helps Mabel through. It's a huge window, even Soos can fit through it with ease. After Soos climbs through, he tells us that it leads to a hallway, with a door at the end.

I place my hands on the windowsil, looking for a good place to lock my fingers, and examine the wall for a place to put my foot.

"Hey, Pacifica?" Dipper asks.

"Um...yeah?" I ask, offhandedly, my eyes spotting a little jut in the wall. Perfect.

"I wanted to say sorry." I let go of the windowsill and turn to look at him in surprise.

"For what?"

"What I said in the portal room. And...and on the way back to the Shack after you made that deal with Bill. I know you were just trying to protect us..."

I can't help but smile at him, and I wrap my arms around him in a brief embrace.

"Apology accepted. Now c'mon, let's help Wendy."

Dipper and I climb through the window, and land safely on the carpet.

"Wendy's room is just this door." Diper says, pointing to the one at the end of the hall. All four of us walk to it and Soos raises his hand to knock.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Go away!"

"It's Dipper and company." Dipper says.

"Then come in...and close the door quickly."

I try to open the door, but it's locked.

"We can't get in!" Mabel says. "Unlock the door!"

"I can't! Just force your way in!"

"What?" Dipper asks.

"Just smash it open, but don't break the door or the hinges!"

Soos smashes the door open, and sure enough, the door doesn't break.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL-"

* * *

Wendy's room is covered entirely in ice. Well, not entirely. But, it's creeping up the walls, and is all over the floor. The bed, TV, and a good amount of the dressers and such are covered too.

"How-" Dipper says.

Her powers. She's the ice bag. Of course she'd have ice powers! I shiver as the cool air wraps itself round my bare arms. Soos closes the door. Wendy is wearing a tank top and jeans, and yet she's not even cold. She notices the ice creep up another window and she rushes over without even remotely slipping and tries to close the curtains, but the second her hands touch the fabric, it freezes over. She lurches back and glances at a picture on her dresser. It's a picture of a woman, who looks exactly like Wendy, except with dark hair. It's...her mother, right? And...Wendy's scared of freezing over the picture. I carefully step on the ice, and almost immediatly slip. Shoot! I wobble my way over to the dresser, and pick up the picture so it doesn't get harmed.

"Okay Wendy, how did this happen?"

"Well...I woke up, and my floor was covered in ice, and I'm not even cold, and I'm not slipping no matter how much I walk!"

"I guess that's your power. Ice powers, not getting cold, and never slipping."

"I'm not complaining, this is awesome, but I need to get rid of this or my dad will FREAK!" As soon as Wendy yells that last word, I see a surge of ice rise on the wall and yelp a little, holy crud, it's freezing my flats!

"Wendy, calm down, don't stress, or it will get worse, calm down!"

Wendy sits on her bed, her head in her hands, as she breathes slowly, taking deep breaths of the icy air.

"While she calms down, how do we melt this?" Dipper asks, lifting up his foot and breaking a little frost that had attached his shoe to the floor.

"I can blow it up!" Mabel yells.

"Bad idea, someone might notice or hear." I say.

"I don't know about you, but wasn't I supposed so get my powers before Wendy?" Soos asks, out of the blue.

"Yeah, right! Try them out, maybe they're fire powers or something!" Mabel says.

Soos focuses his attention on a patch of ice as I absently pat Wendy's back. Her breathing is a little more steady now... Then...

_*Pew!*_

A red hot laser bursts out of Soos's eyes, and lands on the ice, instanly melting it. It's in the shape of a question mark, no less.

"Awesome!" Mabel yells.

"Great! Melt the ice!" Dipper yells.

Soos goes around, shooting his lasers, and slowly, the ice melts, and water drips over the walls instead.

"It's gone!" Wendy says, excited. She steps off the bed but a patch of ice surrounds the floor around her feet.

"Maybe...you should just...chill out...and your powers will work." I suggest.

"Chill. Huh."

* * *

"So the fat one and the redhead got their powers?" Gideon says.

"Soos and Wendy, and yes, they did." I say, into the telephone.

"Well then, the next one is-"

"Pacifica." I hear Stanley say.

"Huh?" I say to him, covering the phone.

"I have something to tell you. Mabel, and Dipper too. Shut off the phone and sit down."

"Sure..." I hang up the phone and sit at the table.

"We have to Bill-Proof the Shack."

* * *

**And now a break from powers to do The Last Mabelcorn. I won't be writing for Roadside Attraction, that was pretty much filler. But, I will write several chapters for The Last Mabelcorn, with my own Pacifica addition, of course!**

**See you next time!**

**-Skye**


	32. Q&A

Psycho Delic263

I just have one question: Are Pacifica's parents ever going to see the light, or are they pure villains?

**Hm…that's up to plot! Just wait and see!**

theicebag23

Here are some questions for you:  
1\. Based on the preview, Pacifica's power is to create a special blade, right?  
2\. Are most of the people's powers going to have something to do with their symbol, like Mabel, or have nothing to do with it at all, like Robbie?  
3\. How many more chapters do you think will be in the story?

**1\. Maybe…*whistles innocently***

**2\. Most will be like Mabel's, but they differ here and there. I tried.**

**3\. Honestly, I have no idea when this ride will end. Just stick around.**

KittyCat151

Oh here's my questions:  
1\. After this story ends (which I don't want to), what story you're planning to do later on?  
2\. ARE YOU EXCITED FOR ROADSIDE ATTRACTION?! What do you think of it?  
3\. Are you going to make this story based on canon? Like Bill bringing the monsters from his Nightmare Realm?

**1\. Hm…revamp an old deleted fanfic of mine, The Paranormal Triplets, or spend more time in other writing fandoms, maybe take a break, and write for Danganronpa!**

**2\. It was a filler, but it was a funny and decent episode, I just didn't like Dopper-er, Dipper very much.**

**3\. Somewhat.**

**Feel free to ask more questions! I'll answer them to the best of my abilities!**


	33. The Last Mabelcorn Part 1

**BLARGH**

**This is where stuff starts to fall into canon.**

**LETS GET STARTED**

* * *

"So, then...what do we do?" I ask, softly.

"Fortunately, there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the Shack. All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, let's see... I always forget the last ingredient! Ugh, unicorn hair."

"Unicorn hair? That's not, like, rare, is it?" Dipper asks, confused.

"It's hopeless. Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them." Stanley sighs.

"AHHHHHHHH! Stanley, can I _please_ go on this quest? I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was "unicorn", I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head. Are you even _looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?!_ Not to mention that I'm _probably_ the most pure of heart person in this room." cheers Mabel.

"Yeah, probably. Heck knows what Stanley has done, Dipper...has probably done some stuff, and me, well...uh...No comment." I say.

"So can I go on a mission to get that hair? Please please please? I'LL GIVE YOU MY _BLOOD_!" Mabel yells.

"I don't think he needs your blood..." Dipper comments.

"Very well. But it won't be easy. Take this. And this." He hands Mabel Journal 1 and a crossbow. Where...where did he get that crossbow?

"I haven't been in this dimension for a while. It's okay to give children weapons, right?" Stanley questions.

"Sure...sure it is." I say.

"Pssh, come on, dawg. _" Mabel fires the crossbow through the window, setting off a car alarm._

_"_AH! IT'S THE COPS! GUN IT! " I hear Grunkle Stan yell.

"Candy, Grenda, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" Mabel exclaims into the phone. "Wanna come Pacifica?" She asks.

"Actually, I want Pacifica here. I have some important work to do with her and Dipper." Stanley says. Why would he want me? I shrug and shake my head at Mabel. She runs out the door in excitement.

"So, what are the odds she gets that hair?" Dipper asks.

"Unlikely. I've dealt with unicorns before, and if I had to describe them in one word it would be... frustrating."

"Greeeaattt... So, what are we gonna do about Bill?" I ask.

"Follow me." Stanley says, leading us to the vending machine. Dipper turns the sign to closed, and Stanley pulls out a remote and opens the door. We head into the elevator, but on a different floor than usual.

"Welcome to my private study, a place where I keep my most ancient and secret knowledge. Even your uncle Stan doesn't know about this place. If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing. We're gonna have to Bill-proof our minds." He holds up a helmet with wires.

"Is that gonna brain wash us or something?"

* * *

Stanley sits me in the chair first, and hooks me up to the machine. I let out my braid casually and glance into some drawers. DIpper picks up a file.

"So what is Bill, exactly?" Dipper asks, looking through the file. I peer over his shoulder and look inside. Pictures. Everywhere. Bill. Triangles with eyes. Wait, isn't there one on the $1 bill?

"No one knows for sure. Accounts differ of his true motivations and origins. I know he's older than our galaxy and far more twisted. Without a physical form, he can only project himself into our thoughts through the mindscape. That's why he wants _this. _ I dismantled the portal, but with this, Bill has a way into our reality. To get his hands on this rift, he would trick or possess anyone." He holds up a container with a sortof black, swirly thing inside filled with stars.

"What is that?" I ask.

"An interdimensional rift that I captured from dimantling the portal."

"So how do we keep Bill out of our minds?" DIpper asks.

"I had a metal plate installed in my head." Stanley says.

"What?" I say.

He taps his head. He's not kidding, geez.

"But this machine is safer. It will scan your mind, bioelectrically encrypting your thoughts so that Bill can't read them. Pacifica, say hello to your thoughts."

_"I wonder how Mabel is doing?"_

_"I hope my parents get heart attacks."_

_"Maybe I should bake cupcakes..."_

_"Stupid."_

_"Another link in the world's worst chain."_

_"You brat!"_

_"You have dishonored our family, and ruined our reputation!"_

_"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!"_

At this last one my eyes widen with horror and I throw the helmet off of my head, which Stanley catches.

"Maybe...maybe you should mute her thoughts." Dipper suggests, patting my back as I struggle to steady my breathing.

* * *

_"Oh, man, I can't believe I'm with the author."_

_"Is my fly down?"_

_"DISCO GIRL! COMING THROUGH! "_

"You might wanna... ignore that last one. By the way, you never told me what your history with Bill was." Dipper says, as the machine starts to encrypt his thoughts. I have a little headache from my thoughts being encrypted, but otherwise, I'm fine. I sit down and start to look through the Cipher File some more, actually reading some of the articles.

"Do you two trust me?" Dipper and I nod.

"Then you'll trust that that's not important."

"Ugh, this is taking forever. How long have I been doing this for? Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? I can handle the truth."

_"I wonder what Great Uncle Ford is thinking. Use the machine! It'll show you his thoughts." _

"You shouldn't." I say, looking at Dipper talking to his own thoughts.

_"He won't know. He's going to tell us eventually. The more you know about Bill, the more you can help."_

Dipper takes off the helmet.

"Dipper!" I say, hushed.

"Just one peek, don't worry Pacifica."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM**

**Next part hopefully tomorrow.**

**-Skye**


	34. The Last Mabelcorn Part 2

**Surprise! Two updates in two days! Actually wait, you guys already knew. Never mind. *Hides in ccorner***

* * *

"Pacifica, you want to know what's going on as much as I do, right?"

"Well, yeah, but still-"

Too late. The helmet's on Stanley's head and his thoughts start to scroll across the screen. We eye them until a certain one pops up.

_"How much longer can I keep this whole name switch hidden from the kids? I know Stanley wants to tell them as much as I do, but..."_

"Name switch?" Dipper asks.

"Stanley?"

Then...Bill appears on the screen, cackling. The screen changes again to Stanley moving around in his sleep. Smaller screens show the portal and Fiddleford McGucket yelling at him. What? What is this? Who is this? Bill? Bill? BILL?! Why was Bill there? What the heck is going on? Why is this happening?

"Where are these ideas coming from? Who are you working with?!" Yells McGucket on the screen.

The screen changes again, to Stanley writing "I'M LOSING", "MY MIND" and "TRUST NO ONE" in the journal. We hear Grunkle Stan say, _"My brother is a dangerous know-it-all..."_ and then Stanley, or whoever, say, _"He would trick or possess anyone..."_ And then the screen changes again.

It's the Author, as a younger man, and Bill. Why? What? No, wait, there...there must be some explanation! Some kind of trick or mind game... or...what's happening?! Dipper's mouth is open in shock.

_"__Then it's a deal. From now until the end of time."_ Young Stanley, or whoever the heck he is, says to Bill, shaking his hand. Why? What's going on?

_"Just let me into your mind, Stanford." _Bill says.

_"Please, just call me... a friend."_

No, no, no, no... this isn't right! What's happening? Why? What's happening? What's gong on ? ARGH! Then Stanley stands up, and throws the helmet.

"You two...shouldn't...have done that."

The helmet crashes into a curtain...revealing a huge display...a sort of Bill worshipping collection...WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY?! HE TRICKED US!

* * *

Dipper and I grab for each other, in complete and utter fear.

"Why- why were you shaking hands with Bill? You said Bill could possess anyone so he could get this." Dipper asks. I pick up the rift and cradle it to my chest, but it slips. I grab it before it hits the ground, my breathing heavy, my feet and arms quivering...

"Careful! Hand me the rift! Now!" Stanley says.

"And...and...who are you?! You said that you're not Stanley. Not only are you making deals with Bill, We...we don't even know who you are! You're NOT STANLEY! What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yell angrily at him.

"Why were you really scanning our thoughts? Are you Bill right now?!" Dipper yells. He picks up the memory-erasing gun and aims it at the Author, while I clutch the rift to myself even tighter.

"What are you doing? What's your goal?!" Dipper and I start backing away.

"Now just-just calm down, P-"

"WERE YOU GONNA CALL ME PINE TREE?" Dipper yells.

"I was just going to say "please", kid!" Dipper and I back against the wall. I hold the rift tighter and sink to the ground, my knees to my chest, securing the rift. Dipper stands in front of me, protecting me and the rift.

"Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift! Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of Ford's head!" DIpper threatens.

"Get out! Get away! Or...Or we'll-" I get cut off mid-sentence.

"It's me, you two. It's your uncle!

"You're not even my uncle! You're not related to me!" I yell in anger.

"Trust no one, trust no one, trust..." Dipper charges up the gun.

"Hand it to me Pacifica!" Yells the author.

"No!" I yell, adamant. Dipper fires the gun.

* * *

_*Bounce bounce bounce bounce bounce CRASH!*_

The beam bounces everywhere after the shot was fired and bounced off of the Author's glasses, until it hit one of the computer screens and shattered it. Dipper lunges for the gun, but then the Author picks up Dipper by his vest. I nearly drop the rift, but I set it down and charge at the Author. Unfortunately, he grabs my hair. Dipper and I try to attack him until he finally removes his glasses.

"Now-now just calm down. Calm down! Look into my eyes. Look at my pupils. It's me. It's me." He sets us down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We didn't know! We thought-"

"It's okay, guys. Besides, my mind can't be erased, anyway, remember? If I really was Bill, though, you guys would've done great. I should of been more like you two when I was young. I was a fool to try to hide all this. The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is that Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy. I used to think he was my friend. Long, long ago. I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls. Until I found some mysterious writing in a cave. Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them, but I was desperate. I read the inscription aloud. But nothing happened. Until later than afetrnoon, when I had the most peculiar dream. "

I pick up the rift from the ground and stand next to Dipper, looking at Ford.

"He told me he was a muse. That he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was. Blinded by his flattery and games. He became my research assistant. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. We were partners. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. Little help from a friend. It seemes that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement! Until my partner, Fiddleford, got a glimpse of Bill's true plans."

"Then...what happened? Really?"

"I'd been betrayed. I shut the portal down, severing the link between Bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work. Bill's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on this rift. To Bill, it's just a game, but to _us_, it would mean the _end_ of our world."

"Oh, man." I say.

"One more question. Who...who are you?" Dipper asks.

"I'll need to tell Mabel about this too. Let's wait until then."

* * *

We all sit at the dining room table, drinking soda and feeling like crud.

"I'm so embarrased..." I say sadly.

"It's okay. The two of you didn't know. From now on, no more secrets between us. We're not the first three idiots to be tricked by Bill. But if we work together, we _could_ be the last." Stanley says to us.

"But what about Bill? I broke the machine! Now we have no way to protect the shack!" Dipper says, angered.

Then Mabel comes in and slams a pile of Unicorn hair on the table.

"Did someone say "unicorn hair"?!" Mabel yells.

"No, but...um..." I say. The four girls who had gone adventuring are covered in...oh my god, is that rainbow unicorn blood?

"It... can't be! This is a great day, girls! With this unicorn hair, we should be able to completely shield the shack from Bill's mind-reading tricks!:" Stanley yells in excitement.

"So...it's okay?" Mabel asks.

"Better than okay; it's perfect! You've protected your family. You're a good person, Mabel."

Mabel grins. Then Stanley clears Candy and Grenda out (Although he lets Wendy stay) and gets Soos and Stan inside.

"So, now that we've got a means of protecting the Shack, I suppose Stanley and I should reveal the truth about our names and our backstories, and such, huh?"

We all sit and listen to the whole thing. Stanley screwing up the project, Ford's mistakes, everything all in a row.

"So then Ford...what's our next move?" I ask calmly.

* * *

**Hey-oh!**

**Ah, that's done! **

**Anyways, anyone seen the trailer for Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future!? I saw Pacifica's head in it, so I'm all happy (Because if you couldn't tell by now, she's my fav character)**

**I'm planning to write for that once everyone earns their powers. **

**Anyways, important poll on my profile, PLEASE VOTE! I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**-Skye**


	35. Dipper and Stan's Powers

**Hello popsicles!**

**(Realizes how stupid that sounds)**

**Ahem.**

**Uh,**

**Hello Tacos!**

**Oh screw this, let's just get started. *Mentally slaps self***

**Also, my keyboard is being a piece of crud, so if there are any errors, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

"Pacifica." I think it's Ford.

"Hm?" I answer softly, distracted by my knitting needles.

"Who's next to gain their powers?

"According to the wheel, Grunkle Stanley and Dipper."

"...Great."

"What, afraid they're gonna blow something up?"

"Something to that degree, yes."

I let out a soft laugh. Ford sits next to me on the outside couch.

"Did you need something?" I ask.

"I don't really know the specifics, but why did you run away from home?"

I pause.

"Because my parents are freaking insane. Long story. Anyways, I ran off."

"They're bound to find you."

"Here's something, Bill may have erased the government's memories of you and such, but they still rememeber that I actually have permission to stay here." I say, a smirk rising on my face.

"What?"

"Yep, they're trying to obtain some legal stuff or whatever to take my parents to court for child abuse."

"Child abuse?"

"They trained me to be like Pavlov's dog. You know what that is?"

"Responding to commands at the sound of a bell." Ford says, automatically.

"There's the explanation."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Truly. I wasn't sure about you before, but I guess it's okay now."

I smile.

"I can call you Grunkle Ford now, right?" I ask, grinning.

"...Well...sure."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wake up to screaming. Dipper actually falls off the bed in his sleeping bag.

"What the heck?" Mabel asks. Mabel and I scramble off the joined beds and help Dipper up, then all three of us run downstairs.

There's a hole in the wall.

To be more specific, there's a hole in the living room. The wall leading to the back is completely obliterated. No, really. There's nothing left of the wall.

"What happened?" Ford yells, scrambling into the room.

Grunkle Stan is standing in the wreck.

"I think I punched a hole in the wall." Stan says.

"And you were screaming because...?" Dipper asks.

"He was probably surprised." I say, looking at the damage.

"But how-" Mabel is interrupted by Ford.

"His powers. Must be super strength or something." He says.

"Seems about right." I say.

* * *

"That means you're probably next Dipper."

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"What do you think your powers are going to be Dipper?" Mabel asks.

"Beats me. Some of us have powers related to our symbols, like you or Wendy, but on the other hand, they are totally unrelated like Robbie or Fiddleford." I say, shrugging.

"I guess we just have to wait and see." Mabel says.

"Hey, have we stopped to consider that there might be a consequence to this power?"

"We're not abusing our powers. Mabel hardly uses hers, in fact, She only uses them when practicing. Robbie's pretty much learned how to master his powers by now, so he's not exactly overusing them. I think Stan can how to use his powers. Everyone is trying to learn how to use them, which isn't exactly overusing them or abusing them." I say.

"That's not what I meant." Dipper says.

"If you're talking about Bill, he can't use us unless we're disorganized or fighting. So far, we're doing great, even Gideon isn't really bothering anyone." I say.

"Surprisingly." Mabel jokingly snarks.

"I can't help but think that something bad's gonna happen."

"Calm down, don't over think anything. Unless your power is reading the future. In that case, well, we'll need to test it." I joke.

"It's not fortune telling." Dipper deadpans.

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" I ask Dipper.

"Just Journal 2. There's a bunch of runes and Latin in it. I'm trying to read it all."

"I can help. I can read Latin."

"What." Dipper says flatly.

"My parents." I explain.

We look through the book. There's a few chants in Latin that I mentally translate.

"Apparently, these spells are only dangerous when read by a certain reader. Even Ford doesn't know who could possibly read them." I say.

"Here's a spell for growing trees out of a rock..?" Dipper asks. I point to a rock.

"Try that one." I say. Dipper shrugs and reads the spell aloud.

"Crescere lignum de petra, inquit, mandata mea me."

Nothing.

"Go figure, nothing happened." I say sarcastically.

As if triggered by my remark, a tree begins to sprout out of the rock and Dipper and I gasp in awe. Looks like we've figured it out. I smirk at him.

"Vos have multus of Latin iam discere ." I smile and say.

"What?" He asks.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm busy. But, here's some translations. I used crappy Google Translate.**

**Crescere lignum de petra, inquit, mandata mea me: To be fruitful a tree out of the rock , he says , the commandments of my me. AKA: Grow a tree out of that rock, obey my commands says me.**

**Vos have multus of Latin iam discere: ****You have a lot of Latin now begun to learn AKA: You have a lot of Latin words to learn.**

**-Skye**


	36. Ford and Gideon's powers

***slams head into wall* WHY POKEMON WHY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME**

**Also, DIPPER AND MABEL VS THE FUTURE DAMN THAT WAS INTENSE**

* * *

"Turbine ignis impetum!" Dipper yells as he shoots a ball of fire from his hands.

"Star shield!" Mabel yells, bringing up a shield made up from a star. The fireball hits it and dies down, and Mabel throws the shield at Dipper.

"Fulgur scutum!" Dipper says, forming a shield of lightning. The star shield explodes and knocks Dipper back.

"Rainbow Shooting Star Blast!" Mabel yells, shooting a giant rainbow shooting star at Dipper.

"Vis ager!" He says, creating a force field. The star explodes but Dipper is unharmed in the end.

"You know, Mabel, you don't have to yell what move you're gonna use." I say to her, opening three cans of soda and handing them to the exhausted Mabel and Dipper. I take the third can and we drain our sodas. For the past couple of days, I've been watching them practice their powers. I'm mostly there to make sure they don't kill each other or anything since I don't have powers of my own yet. All of us have been practicing in the forest, and using hand to hand weapons too. Granted, physical weapons won't help us when Bill arrives, but we need them in case some person tries to attack us or whatever. Not to mention that our powers take a lot of energy out of us.

"Good battle you two." Wendy says, giving them a thumbs up.

"Alright, weapons time. It's my turn. I'll be using the dagger, who's facing off against me?" I ask, as Dipper encases me in magical armor. This will prevent any of us duelers from hurting each other majorly. I pick up the curved blade.

"Actually, Pacifica, you shoud try using a larger weapon. Try this." Wendy hands me her hatchet.

"A hatchet? Is that really a good idea?"

"I dunno, but you should try it. It's a good weapon and you can throw it or strike like a sword." I put down the dagger and pick up the hatchet instead.

"Well, okay. I guess. Who's dueling me?" I ask everyone. Ford glances at a list and frowns.

"It's Gideon's turn to fight physically."

"Seriously? Do I have to?"

"Everyone has to. Now shut up and choose your weapon. You're a good sword fighter, surprisingly, so why complain?" I say, getting a feel for the hatchet. It's a little big for me, but I'll get used to it. Gideon groans and picks up his small sword, and the both of us run into the center of the large clearing in the forest.

A satisfying clang of metal rings out as the hatchet strikes the sword. Even though I've never used a hatchet before, I start to get more comfortable with the weapon. Gideon and I duel, and I let instinct take over. Left strike, aim for the back, throw it, it'll get stuck in the tree and you can retrieve it, sweep kick his leg out, this process repeats until Gideon's on the ground.

"Wow. Not bad for never using a hatchet before." Wendy remarks. I smile and nod.

"I'm NOT LOSING!" Yells Gideon in anger. Then I feel the floor drop from beneath me, feel gravity begin to loosen on me, just me. What the heck!? I then realize I'm floating, and can't move.

"HE HAD TO HAVE TELEPATHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Yells Mabel in dismay as I drop to the ground in front of a very surprised Gideon.

* * *

"Whew! My good old powers back! Now one of you, let's duel!" Gideon yells, pointing to Dipper and Mabel.

"You shouldn't Gideon, you just barely used them. At least practice for a while!" I say, brushing the dust off my legs.

"Oh, come on!" Gideon yells. He picks up Dipper with his telepathy. "Sonum unda iaculat." Says Dipper.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" I yell. We all duck as a sound wave shot flies from Dipper's mouth and hits Gideon, who drops Dipper.

"Don't be overconfindent. That's stupid." I say to Gideon, who's fuming on the ground. He pouts angrily and stands to the side, helping himself from the refreshments cooler. I sit next to Dipper and read over his shoulder the book he made for himself of Latin spells. I faintly notice Stan and Ford having a punch-out fight, Stan controlling his powers so he doesn't kill Ford. Mabel and Robbie referee, while Soos yells out encouragements to Stan. Then I hear Stan scream.

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" Dipper and I look up at Stan, who is in midair, wrapped by inky black...what are those? We look at Ford, who seems to be controlling them. I go up to one of the black things and touch it. It's...pure ink. Ford is controlling ink. Of course. He wrote the journals, so of course he'd have something writing based.

"Ford, put him down!" Soos yells.

"I can't!" Ford says.

"Laser rainbow star beam!" Mabel yells. A rainbow colored laser shoots through the ink and drops Stan on the ground.

We stand in silence for a few minutes. A lonely feeling creeps throughout me. I think it's because I'm the only one without powers.

* * *

"HEY THERE LLAMA! WAKEY WAKEY, SCREAMING HEADS AND DOOM-EY!"

"Shut up Bill." I say. He's becoming a regular visitor in my dreams. I throw a pillow at him, but it passes through him.

"So, you're the last one to have powers?"

"Don't bother asking." I say, irritably.

"Yep! That means we're so close! All I gotta do is wait for one of you guys to become weak, and then-oops! Can't give that away! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Can it." I growl.

"Can't! I'm in your dreams llama! And then in the physical world! So close!"

"Go away! I' mtrying to not wake up because of you for once!"

"Sumus fere ibi llama cave!" He yells happily. He then fades away.

I wake up screaming. Per usual.

"Bill again?" Dipper asks.

I ignore him and run the Latin words Bill spoke through my head.

_We're almost there llama! Beware..._

* * *

**Skye120:HOLY CRAP DIPPER AND MABEL VS THE FUTURE**

**WHY**

**MY FEELS**

**WHY**

**MY FEELS **

***shattering sound is heard and Skye walks in, pushing the destroyed Skye clone away***

**Skye121: Okay, that was clone number 120. Great. Skye Original needs to work faster. Joy. ****'Sup. I'm Skye clone 121.**

**SkyeOriginal: GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER.**

**Skye121: Yeesh, okay. By the way, 120 is dead.**

**SkyeOriginal: Crud.**


	37. Llamas are Nature's greatest Warriors

**I've been wanting to write this chapter for AGES! I'll just leave you with this quote and we'll start.**

**_"Llamas are nature's greatest warriors." -Wax Larry King_**

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Goes the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick Tock.

I can't sleep.

I don't want to sleep.

I don't want to see **him. **

So I'm not asleep.

Nope.

Tick Tock goes the clock.

...

I hate this.

I hate this silence. The only sound is Dipper and Mabel on either side of me. Usually their breathing lulls me to sleep, but not tonight. It's aggravating instead. I want it to be quiet yet if it's quiet, I'll explode.

What's wrong with me? Am I okay? Why am I thinking this way? What's wrong with me?!

I clasp my hand on my mouth to stifle a scream of frustration. Screw this, I'm going for a walk. I clamber out of the bed, dig through Mabel's suitcase and put on her llama sweater and my shoes. It might be chilly. I could wear another sweater, but I feel like I should wear this one. I don't bother to change out of Mabel's nightgown.

Where should I walk?

_Your old house. There's something here. Something very important there. Go there. There is something. Go. Go. Go._

A little voice speaks in my mind. Is it my own thoughts? Is it something else entirely? I don't know. I don't want to know. I tumble out of the room and down the stairs. It's dark. Everyone, even the late-working Ford is asleep. Good. Why is it good? I don't know. That's what the voice says. That's what I believe. No one should know I'm on this walk. Why? I. Don't. Know.

_Don't leave a note. No need. You'll be back before even Ford wakes up. It'll be okay._

I open the door to the Shack's back and step outside, the cool Oregon night biting my face. A gentle breeze rumples my uncombed hair. The hair of the sweater billows around and I watch, mesmerized, as it dances around. Then I stop watching. Tonight, I have a purpose. I have a purpose. I have a purpose...

* * *

Home. No. Not home. This mansion was never my home. It was a house. It was nothing more than the place where I spent my nights in mostly despair. I suck in a deep breath of fear and...confidence? Should I sneak in the back?

_No. Just stride in. If they catch you, something will protect you. I promise._

Who promises? Who will protect me? But this voice compels me to just walk up to the gate. The lights are on. There must be a party. It's only 2 AM, my parent's parties run a lot later than midnight, usually. Typical. They're partying even though their daughter's missing. I touch my heart lightly. If I get caught...

_You will. But they can't hold on to you forever. They see you, yet they can do nothing._

Nothing. This reassures me, oddly. So, I tap the intercom button by the gate.

"Who is this?"

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing. My throat runs dry. I gasp softly and the intercom shuts off. Then, out of nowhere, a harsh, yet hot wind blasts open the gate.

_In here. Go. Before they close it again._

And so, I step into my front yard. The peacocks and fountains do nothing but remind me of what I actually lived through. This place. So different from the Shack. I take a few steps in and the gates close on my the second I clear them. Clang. How do I get out?

_Don't worry. Go inside._

So, I walk up to the door. I see something out of the corner of my eye. Blue. A wisp. A ghost. No. I know this ghost. It's...it's the lumberjack that cursed my family.

_I've come to repay you Pacifica._

Repay...me?

_Yes. You are different. You have honored the common folk, and yourself. Your powers... are inside. My axe. The one in the main hall. It's still imbedded in the floor, for no one can get it out but you._

Me?

Me.

I find courage in the ghost's words. Out of nowhere, the ghost's spirit surrounds me. It transforms me. My hair returns to the fake blonde it was once before. My outfit changes. It's a long, yellowish, elegant dress. Not to mention, the llama crest on my chest. And my llama necklace grows in size just a little, and grows shiny. And to top it all of...?

I'm glowing. I'm glowing blue. I'm glowing and a power of a sort surges through my body. It's like lightning, like energy, like...like some sort of hope is rising through me. I open the door to the mansion.

* * *

They stare. They stare at me. All the adults look at me. And who could take their eyes off of me? Just striding in uninvited, the daughter of their hosts, in a gorgeous dress that no one could ever buy, glowing with a sort of energy and power that no one could ever replicate with any special movie effects. I stride coolly to the axe embedded in the floor. I hear a shriek.

"PACIFICA?!" My mother.

"Pacifica! Come here, immediately!"

I ignore them, making my way to the axe. I carefully touch it. It's buzzing. It's warm and full of energy. It's...it's mine.

A bright glow rises from the axe, engulfing the room. I'm blinded, but I grab the axe, firmly with my hand, and lift it up. It slides right out of the floor like nothing.

Then the glow fades. Then the glow of the axe fades. The glow of myself fades. The dress changes back to the sweater and nightgown. My hair returns back to brown. the only thing that doesn't change is my necklace, which continues to shimmer. The axe is in my hands, fitting me perfectly. I let go of the axe and instead of dropping to the floor, it disappears. I clench my fist and concentrate. My fist glows and the axe reappears in my hand.

This...this is what I'm capable of.

"PACIFICA! GET OVER HERE!" My father yells. I ignore him again. He makes a grab for me, but I swipe the axe at him. He recoils in anger. I then casually stride out of the party. Out of the doors. My father yells for the servants to make sure the gates don't open. Then the same wind from earlier blasts open the gates again and I walk out with a smirk on my face.

So...Now that I've achieved this power... Then the only thing left to do is prevent the destruction of the world.

I can't wait.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**WEIRDMAGEDDON IS ON MONDAY**

**Also, on another note, how are you guys liking the cover art! Thanks again to 88Madison88 for the art. Unforuantely, it's a little oddly formed since that's just way is, but I hope you guys all like it!**

**-Skye**


	38. The Future was coming, and now it's here

**Sorry that I updated late, here's an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

* * *

I looked at the army in front of me. They surrounded me. I bit my lip and looked around for an opening to escape. No luck. Nowhere to run. I clutch the handle of my glowing axe tightly. If there was nowhere to go, I have to fight.

I shot a fire blast from the blade of the axe, then hacked and slashed through the crowd. Screams filled the air and muttered curses were heard from the commander of the enemies. I continued to mow down adversaries faster than the commander could summon them. Slash slash slash slash

"Okay, okay, I give up Pacifica." The voice snapped me out of my battle state. The magical protection armor that came whenever I held the axe disappeared as I put the axe back into wherever it went when I'm not using it. Dipper didn't even need to cast a spell on me.

"Phew! Yeah. Good match Robbie, that army is massive."

"Plus nobody dies since my army's you know...dead."

I nod lightly and take a seat next to Ford, who's messing around with rocks using his ink thing. He doesn't notice me, so we sit in silence as Dipper and Stan battle. Stan smashes the ground, causing earthquakes. Dipper's flying around too much to cast any spells. He can't even speak more than one or two words.

"Use the special spell!" I yell.

"Hiberent Omnes!" He manages to yell. And, as per the nature of the spell, everything in the surrounding area stops except for time and Dipper. I also freeze. Dipper could really abuse this spell if he could cast it more often than every 12 hours.

"Sileo!" Everything resumes. Stan is taken aback, since anyone stopped is fully aware about what's going on. He stumbles in surprise of being stopped and Dipper uses it to his advantage.

"Fulgur Navitas Excusso!" Lightning energy shock. Good move. It may paralyze Stan enough for Dipper to win. Sure enough, Stan freezes, unable to move.

"Globus ignus!" Fireball. Stan yells as the fire engulfs him. But, don't worry. Dipper puts magical armor on everyone, minus me since my power comes with one, before practice so we don't get hurt.

"Dipper won!" Mabel cheers. I smile at her and the next match starts between McGucket and Soos. While they shoot lightning and lasers and such at each other, I study the folded picture of the wheel. Since we all have our powers…

_The end is coming Llama!_

"What the-?!" I yell, and fall backwards. Ford helps me up.

"Are you okay?"

"N-no…I heard a voice in my head. It was Bill! He said the end is coming-"I'm interrupted by an earthquake. And it wasn't one of Stan's or Dipper's.

"What's going on Grunkle Ford?" Asks Dipper in panic.

"Bill's presence is growing stronger. We need to protect this rift." Ford pulls out the rift, which has a very frightening crack on it.

"It's cracked! We got to repair it!" Mabel announces.

"How do we fix an interdimensional rift or whatever?" Asks Wendy.

"We can't just glue it together…" Soos muses.

"Glue…glue… wait! We can glue it! I know a place where we can get something to repair the rift. Let's go!" Ford announces. He bounds up and starts running. I exchange glances with the nearest person, who happens to be Gideon. Then all of us start chasing after him.

"Grunkle Ford! Where…are…you going?" I ask, panting. Ford doesn't stop. In fact, he's started using his weird ink powers to propel himself forward.

"How do… we get him… to stop?" Dipper asks.

"Use that creepy… spell you used… against Stan!" Mabel says.

"Only can be… used every… 12 hours." I remind her.

"Boo!" Mabel protests.

"Wait!" Wendy says. She stops and stomps the ground, then it freezes over. Ford slips and falls over.

"Stanford! Couldn't you at least tell us where we're going?" Gideon asks.

"We're almost there! Let's just keep running! It's only a few more minutes!' Ford says, and then takes off again, slipping on the ice. We all groan in annoyance and continue running until we reach a hill quite a ways away from Gravity Falls.

"Here we are!" He announces. He then starts to dig at the ground. "It's been covered up quite a bit since I last visited…"

"GIANT STAR DIG!" Mabel yells. A giant piece of ground comes out of the hill and throws itself away, blowing up.

"That…was easy. Well, then. There's an alien space ship down here. And there is also some specialty alien adhesive that may be able to seal up the rift. We need to go down there and get that adhesive. Who's coming? I only need two or three people."

"Then just let 'Cifica, Dipper and I come!" Mabel says happily, flashing a giant brace-filled smile. Ford nods and opens the hatch.

"Keep watch and make sure nobody comes. Don't fall for anything Bill says either if he somehow appears. We'll be back soon." Ford tells the others.

"This is their storage facility. This place would've been heavily guarded, but now everything's defunct. Go ahead, flip any switch. They've all been busted for millions of years." Ford tells us. Mabel presses buttons and sings, "Boopity Boop!"

"The glue should be around here somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled. Kids, let me ask you something. Have you thought much about your future?" Ford asks.

"Not really. Future to me was trying to get by every day until I was old enough to leave my parents and then learn to manage their business without being corrupt. I was planning to do something business related." I say sadly.

"I just roll with it! Future, high school, happiness, our 13th birthdays coming up at the end of August!" Mabel cheers.

"No, not really. I mean, beyond graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show." Dipper says.

"That's thinking way too far ahead." I tell Dipper jokingly, and he punches my arm.

"Ha, heh heh! It's like talking to a younger version of myself. If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?" Ford asks Dipper.

"Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing, but it's not like I have a choice. Besides, I wouldn't want to grow up without Mabel." Dipper says, smiling at his twin. Mabel sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Dipper, I've been thinking. I'm getting too old to investigate Gravity Falls on my own. I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters, solve mysteries, and protect this town. And I think I'd-I'd like to keep it in the family. Pacifica would be great for this, but her family…" Ford muses, ignoring Mabel.

"What are you saying?" Dipper asks Ford. Mabel and I look at him in confusion.

"I've read your additions to my journal and I'm impressed with your potential. What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and becoming my apprentice?" Ford asks Dipper.

"What about school? And Mabel?" Dipper asks.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mabel protests.

"I have 12 PHDs. I think you'd be fine, Dipper."

"Gosh, we've never really been apart before." Dipper muses. Mabel looks at Dipper pointedly and he holds his hands up.

"And isn't it suffocating? Dipper, can you honestly tell me you never felt like you were meant for something more?" Ford presses.

"Suffocating?" I ask him in surprise. Then I remember. When he told us his name, he also told us about the crap that had happened between him and Stan.

"I do feel like that, but I can't leave Mabel." Dipper says sadly. Mabel sighs in relief.

"But-"

"Ford, shut up." I snap. I then blink in surprise. I guess they've grown on me a lot more than I thought.

"What about you Pacifica? I'm sure you want to get away from your parents and you've had a brush with the paranormal a few times before." Ford asks me.

"Besides Bill, not really. Unless you count the Lilliputians."

"Well, still, you'd make a good apprentice."

"What would I do with my parent's business and stuff? I'm fine with business stuff. Maybe we can work a few times together when the twins go back home. Otherwise, I'd rather not apprentice." I try to decline politely, but an edge creeps into my voice at the end. We continue on, and I kick a piece of metal.

"Wait, Pacifica, you found it!"

Huh?" I ask. I look. Sure enough, a strange pink adhesive is stuck to the piece of metal that I kicked.

"That was amazing! Now let's get back to the surface and repair the rift!"

"Why don't we just repair it here?" Before Ford can answer, there's a thump. Then a whirring of electricity.

"What's that?!" Mabel asks.

"Yes. Unless somehow we've reactivated the-" He gasps. "Security system!" The droids then emerge.

"Shoot! What do we do?!" I yell.

"Listen to me very carefully: I've studied these; they're security droids and they detect adrenaline. You simply have to not feel any fear and they won't see you. We can't attack it or something bad might happen."

"What?!" Dipper panics.

"It's okay. I've done it before. Just take a deep breath, focus on your intellect, and control your fear."

"But- That's cuckoo bananas!" Mabel yells.

"How do we calm down?!" I ask.

"Focus!" Ford yells. I try to steady my breathing. What will give me courage…? Oh! I then summon my axe into my hand, and my body encases itself in magical armor. The axe in my palm calms me and my breathing slows. But Dipper and Mabel don't have my axe. The droid senses their fear. It beeps loudly. Then it produces a gun.

"GET DOWN!" Ford tackles Dipper and I shield Mabel. The laser bounces off my axe. Then the droid produces arms and grabs Ford. He tries to attack the droid with his powers to no avail.

"Grunkle Ford!" Yells Mabel.

"Stay back! It's too dangerous! Sealing the rift is what's important now! Take this!" He slides the rift to us. "You're gonna have to do it without me! Use the adhesive! Fix the rift! Save the universe!"

"Are you crazy!?" I yell. The droid traps Ford in itself and flies off into the tunnels.

"We gotta chase after them!" Dipper yells, running. I put my axe away and we all run like heck.

"It's an automated prison droid! And wherever it's going, I'm not coming back!" Ford tells us, loudly. Then the celling opens and the droid flies out.

No…

"We lost him! How do we?! Can one of us fly?!" Dipper panics. The others are looking up at us form the surface.

"What was that?!" Wendy asks.

"An alien prison droid that's taking Ford away! We gotta save him!" Mabel yells. I think for a second.

"I know what to do! Dipper, Mabel, grab my arm." I say, summoning my axe.

"Why?!" Dipper panics.

"Just do it! Mabel, create an explosion, then Dipper, you need to create a huge air blast as soon as the height from the explosion goes out!" I say, grabbing Dipper's arm.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asks.

"Trust me!" I say. Mabel grabs Dipper's arm.

"STAR EXPLOSION LIFT BLAST!" Mabel yells. A bright pink light glows beneath our feet, and then we're blasted in the air. We're screaming, and I know the explosion air isn't gonna last long, but we're almost to the droid.

"Ventus infundibulum!" Dipper yells. Wind tunnel. The wind tunnel continues to carry us. I think Dipper made a small tornado, but what does it matter? My turn. The air funnel runs out just as we reach the ship. I then embed the near-invincible axe in the bottom of the droid. We dangle there. The droid senses the intrusion and bumps us, knocking Ford unconscious. Dipper's arm starts to slide from my hand. Then the droid flies for the ground.

"STAR PROTECTION BUBBLE!" Mabel yells.

"Gigas defensabile scutum go!" Dipper yells at the same time. A bright pink bubble, then a silver bubble surrounds us and the droid, and we hit the ground.

I rub my head in pain. The armor and bubbles protected me, but I have a nasty headache.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask. Dipper groans and stands up shakily, while Mabel lies on the ground, spread-eagled, and moans in exhaustion.

"What about Ford?" Dipper manages to ask. We see the pod is broken and all three of us drag Ford out of it.

Then another droid comes behind us.

"Hey! Get away!" Mabel yells, standing up. She summons a ball of bright pink energy in her hand.

"Stay away from Grunkle Ford! Lux pila!" Dipper summons a light ball in his palm. I brandish my axe. The droid tries to sense our heartbeats.

Absolute calm.

The droid shuts down.

"The- the orb didn't detect any chemical signs of fear. It- it assumed the threat was neutralized and self-disassembled. Hahaha!" Ford says weakly from the ground.

"Simplex sanare." Dipper says, casting a basic healing spell on Ford. Unfortunately, we never got to practice healing, so Dipper's not proficient with it. Besides, he's too tired to use any stronger magic. Actually, Mabel's our healer, but she's too exhausted to expend any more energy.

"This is what I was talking about. How many other twelve-year-olds do you think are capable of doing what you've just done?" Ford asks Dipper.

"Cut it out. He won't be your apprentice." I say, annoyed again.

I lay awake, bruised, and tired as heck between Dipper and Mabel, both who are sleeping soundly. I put my arm on my forehead, mentally asking myself why I'm not sleeping.

The answer is simple; I don't want Bill to visit me. Still, the events of the day have taken their toll, and I drift off.

"LLAMA! Hey there!"

"…" I glare at Bill in my Mindscape.

"Oh come on! I have a deal for you!"

"Another one?! Isn't my soul already at stake?!"

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to do this." He then grabs my hand, ignites it with blue flame…and separates my soul from my body.

"How did you do that?! Don't we need a deal?!" I ask in horror.

"I'm stronger Pacifica…" Bill whispers in my voice eerily. Then my body wakes up. BillCifica starts looking around, then jumping off the bed quietly and heads downstairs. And by heads, I mean he tumbles down.

"Bill!" I yell. He then sneaks into Ford's study and grabs the rift, then wakes Ford up.

"Pacifica?"

"That's Bill to you!" Bill says, showing him my eyes, which are an eerie yellow. He then smashes the rift.

* * *

**I'm thinking about ending this story by March at the latest, probably Feb at the earliest.**

**I know. Go ahead and freak.**

**Maybe there will be a sequel?**

**Maybe not.**

**Who knows?**

**-Skye**


	39. Weirdmageddon

**ZZZ...**

**Eh...?**

**Oh! Sorry!**

**I was asleep. Super Duper High-School Level Tired Person!**

**But, let's start.**

* * *

"NO!" I shriek. I put my hands on my head in fear, and then my body is returned back to me. I immediately collapse and Ford helps me up. We look at Bill.

"Oh, it's happening. It's finally finally happening! Physical form? Don't mind if I DO! _ " _Bill screams, laughing maliciously. HE then starts getting flesh fibers around him, then a metal pyramid encases him. Ford and I watch in horror as he disappears before we can even do anything.

"NONONONO!" Ford screams. We patched up the rift...but yet Bill still managed to get what he wanted. I know I said I was excited to defeat Bill...but that's...not how I'm feeling now. I'm scared. I pull my brown locks and breathe heavily. Then I hear footsteps and Dipper, Mabel, and Stan run in.

"What in the Hot Belgian Waffles is happening!" Stan asks.

"Bill possessed Pacifica and then broke the rift." Ford explains.

"WHAT?! HE POSSESSED PACIFICA AND BROKE THE RIFT?!" Dipper screams.

"That's...that's crazy! How could that happen?" Mabel panics.

"I don't know! It just did! And now...now the world is gonna be destroyed and it's all my fault!" I cry.

"Calm down, we have powers and stuff, we can beat him!" Mabel reassures. I wipe my eyes angrily.

"We need to get the others," Dipper says. "First though, we should get dressed, then we'll split up and find everyone."

"Agreed. We'll split into two teams, kids in one and Stan and I in the other. We'll locate Soos, and McGucket, and you three can find Gideon, Robbie, and Wendy, okay?"

The three of us nod, and dash upstairs to get dressed quickly. I add on the llama sweater as an afterthought, since it feels somewhat appropriate, and we all run downstairs, where havoc has already started.

" Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets! For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!" Bill yelled at the center of town. Everyone watched, with mixed expressions. Fear. Surprise. Anger.

I bite my nails nervously, and summon my axe into my hands to reassure me. It'll be okay, right?

…

Stop lying to yourself Pacifica.

"There's nothing we can do now…" I say sadly, my shoulders sagged with defeat.

"Why are you giving up? This is not right!" Mabel tells me, her head tilted inquisitively.

Why am I giving up so easily…?

"Bill's influence." Dipper pinpoints.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, it seems like since you had the strongest connection to Bill, so therefore, his presence must be taking the worst toll on you. It seems like I'm tired too…" Ford explains.

"But…I think our powers are getting stronger. So while we're getting tired, our powers are not. See? Grunkle Stan is crushing the ground just by standing on it." Dipper says.

"Right. The same must be with the others. Now, let's get the others!" Ford commands, and we all spilt up.

"Who finds who?" Mabel asks, as we run.

"I'll take Gideon, since he hates me the least. Dipper can find Wendy, and since Robbie can tolerate Mabel, she can go find him." I say.

"Magicis praesidio clypeus!" Yells Dipper, casting a magical protection shield on all three of us. We then split and I run to the hideaway in the forest where Gideon has been staying. I know he's been living in this cabin we all built…

* * *

"Ow!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Gideon!" I say, stumbling back from where I slammed into Gideon.

"What's going on?!" He asks me, looking into the sky where there's a large X.

"Bill broke the rift after possessing me! Now come on, back to the shack." I tell him, and we both run like mad.

"What do we do Pacifica?!" Gideon asks.

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Because you're like our leader!"

I know Bill's influence is making me feel worthless. But I can't lead this. Can I? I can't. Can I?

"Um…let's get to the Shack first and we'll figure it out from there!"

Gideon and I reach the Shack, and spend a few seconds breathing heavily. Then we head inside. I know the Shack is Bill-Proof, and Dipper and Mabel ca add some protection. I notice a few ghosts on the way in, Robbie must be here. There's a shield of ice barricading the shop door and I shatter it, mumbling an apology to Wendy. An electricity trap is in front of the vending machine, so everyone must be in there. McGucket has arrived. I assume Soos is here too…

"Guys!" I announce, bursting in the portal room. Even though the portal is dismantled, I see the portal crackles with electricity and some sort of inky supernatural force. And it's not Ford and McGucket's powers at work either.

"What's going on with the portal?" I ask, nervously glancing at the machine.

"Bill, I would guess." Soos says.

"So, what do we do?" Robbie asks, looking at me. I blink nervously.

"Um…I say we form some sort of plan. Maybe split up into teams and attack him from all sides. He's technically in that pyramid, so if we attack from all four sides, we could stand a chance. Two to a team, and then the leftover two can be support. "I say, placing a finger to my mouth.

"Then who's support?" Asks Wendy.

"Well, some of us can only attack, like me, but some of us can heal, or guard, like Mabel. I say Mabel be support, since her attacks are mostly long range, and maybe Robbie, since he can't directly fight." I strategize.

"Sounds good. Who'z with whoz?" Asks McGucket.

"I dunno. I say we employ a distance attacker with a direct attacker. Like Stan and Ford, Gideon and McGucket, Wendy and Soos, and Dipper and I, good? Then Mabel can heal and Robbie can provide support, and both can technically still attack."

"Great. So I'll just armor everyone?" Asks Dipper I nod, and he casts several protection shields on all of us, just in case.

"I hope that everything'll be okay…" Says Mabel sadly. We all go silent for a moment. We all know that we could die. And if we lose one of us, then everything fails.

And there's still that matter of Bill having rights to my soul...

* * *

**ITS DONE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Super Duper important poll on my page, okay? PLEASE VOTE ITS SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**-Skye**


	40. Capture and Kidnapping

**IM NOT DEAD**

**PACIFICA'S ALIVE YESSSSSS**

* * *

The explosion is earth-shattering.

As if everything is in slow motion, my body flies backward. My axe ricochets in the air and hits a wall. All the air in my lungs is forced out as I hit the ground. I lay there for a few seconds in utter shock.

How…

How did this…?

Explosions…

I wheeze in and out slowly. In. Out. I'm struggling to breathe. I'm practically choking on my own breath.

"It's her! Get her!" I hear a voice command. What…? Is…Going…On…?

I lift up my hand meekly and unsummon my axe and the armor on me. I groan softly in pain. I think I sprained something…?

I feel my body being lifted up by someone and then everything…goes…black…

* * *

My eyes flutter open slowly. Then I take a good look at what is going on. I try to piece together what happened. First…explosions. Bill…caused them. I know why. It was because we were all running in a group. We were going to separate, but then Bill blew stuff up. That's when I see the circle in the air. It's huge. It shaped like the cipher wheel, with Bill's pyramid floating in the center. Around the circle, there are tiny sections, covered with symbols. I then see the symbols. The symbols of the wheel. Bill…

He trapped them all.

There's a section of the wheel missing, and I realize it's…it's mine. I open my mouth in shock and fall out of the arms of the person carrying me. Who the hell was carrying me anyway? I turned my head.

"Damn it, she's awake."

"Knock her out!"

"We can't!"

"Then use this."

I then feel a sharp needle pierce my skin. I thrash around, but then my body suddenly goes limp. Whatever they injected in me, it made me immobile. All I can do is watch as people scream and get attacked. All I can do is stare at my empty spot on the wheel…

* * *

I must have fallen unconscious again, or maybe I got knocked on the head, but I'm awoken to the sharp sting of a ring on my cheek.

"Wake up!"

What the hell is going on…?

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes shoot open. I'm in my room. I can't really move much, since the effects of the drug are still taking its toll, but I'd recognize that voice, that painful sting on my cheek anywhere.

Father…?

"Pacifica! It took you long enough to wake up!" My mother snaps.

"What the hell? How'd I get here!?" I shout, shooting upright, despite my muscles' protests.

"Are you stupid? We brought you here."

"You kidnapped me?!"

"We're your parents. We're not kidnappers."

"Parents? As if! You're not even remotely close to being family! We may be related by blood, but that's all!"

"Shut up!" Another slap on my cheek, which is probably beginning to bruise. I rub my cheek, staring at my parents coldly.

"We'll bring her back to normal soon enough. Let's leave." My father tells my mother. She nods angrily and they both storm out, slamming the door. I hear the lock click. I know there are guards. Really. Kidnapping their daughter when there's an apocalypse going on. My parents are idiots. But then again…they're allied with Bill.

* * *

I scream in frustration into my mattress again. My parents must have figured out how I escaped last time (Well, there was that chain of clothes hanging from my window…) so they stripped my mattress down to nothing, and when I checked my closet, there weren't any clothes. The only source of rope I have is the sweater on my back, and some hair ties. Perhaps I could unravel the sweater and rappel down on the string? No, wait. Mabel said that the sweater isn't yarn, its llama hair.

Meaning that I can't use it as rope. I smash my fist on the bed again and flop upright. How do I get out of this one?

In all honesty, I could just grab my axe and break the door down, then run. But I might hurt someone, there might be a guard standing in front of my door. And I don't intend to hurt or kill any human. Would I kill my parents if I had the chance?

No… Yes? Maybe…? I'm…I'm no killer. Yes. I'm no killer. Am I…? I grab my head and pull my hair. Bill…he might be corrupting me. I can't let my guard down! I want to talk to Bill. Should I sleep? But he has a physical form… Would…would he still visit me? Only one way to find out. I tuck my knees into the sweater, close my eyes, and go to sleep.

"Llama! How's it going?"

I rise groggily. I'm in the Shack, on the bed. Dipper's sleeping bag and Mabel's spot on the bed are empty, stuffed animals strewn everywhere. The world is black and white. Yes, I'm in the Dreamworld.

"Bill."

"Do you like my physical form? It makes me look great!"

"…Not really."

"What's got you so glum?"

"Um, well, I dunno, perhaps I've just been captured." I say, sarcasm creeping into my tone.

"Calm down there! Now then, I'm not so happy too. You're not in my wheel! Well, you are, but not in the physical one. I can't destroy the world if you don't get in it!"

"…And you think I'll just willingly join it?"

"Maybe. But my point is, I can get you out of your little predicament by possessing one of your parents as per my contract with them, and then you run and join my wheel!"

"I'm not gonna join your wheel."

"But you'll have to suffer abuse…" I stiffen up. That manipulative…Conniving…ARGH!

* * *

Days pass. How many? I don't know. Every morning, I'm fed a tiny bit, the food they serve me not nearly as good as my own food. I kinda appreciate the small portions, as I usually retch it up as soon as possible afterwards. No, I'm not trying to kill myself.

After I'm fed, my parents come into my room and yell at me, they hit me, hurt me, attack me, cover me head to toe in bruises. I retaliate by forcing myself to throw up on them, launching the occasional punch, and once, I even locked them out of my bathroom. They got someone to break my door unfortunately. Once they're done, I get fed a tiny bit of lunch, and then I'm left to wallow in my misery and fix my own cuts and such using the first aid kit hidden in my room. I get a few hours to do nothing; my piano is damaged beyond repair, my books and magazines, as much as I hated them, are torn to shreds, and my knitting supplies are in the Shack. So, I watch.

I watch as people run in fear, I watch as they approach our door, looking for some sympathy, some food, and some shelter, only to be cruelly turned down by my parents. That stings, because I spent a lot of time with the common folk, and they're pretty great.

I cry too, as much as I hate to admit it. I cry in anger, in fear of the next day, in sadness, and sometimes from the sheer pain of the abuse. I cry because I have nothing else to do, at times.

The bubble is going nowhere, and neither am I.

* * *

Evenings are spent in candlelight. The electricity's out, so I light the few candles in my room. They used to be decorative, but now I actually have to use them. They smell rather nice.

I'm fed dinner, then my parents storm in. They use emotional abuse this time, ringing the bell in my ears when I don't listen to them lecture me on how to be a proper Northwest. Ring. Ring.

I can hardly take it. The first night, I thrashed out and smashed things when the bell was rung at first, but then I had to be watched by bodyguards. So, every night, I sit on my bed, pretending to listen to my parents, flinching whenever that stupid bell rings. It takes them an hour to finally give up and leave.

I don't get proper baths, since there's no running water, but the remaining servants bring me large buckets of water heated on the fireplace, and I more or less rinse myself off in the tub. When I'm done, my mother then tells the servants to try to re-dye my hair, but the servants show sympathy and don't bother me with it.

I then curl up in my now blood-stained sweater and sleep. Bill visits me every night.

At first, he feigns politeness, offering me tea, plays games of chess, a bit like how he treated Ford. I oblige. Why not? Until I figure a way out, I may as well talk to someone who won't be all polite, or hurt me. The second night, Bill makes another offer.

"You need to get out of there."

"Yeah."

"I can make you another deal.'

"Oh?"

"I'll get you out, if you're willing to bring me something very important."

"Such as?"

"A friend."

"…I can't bring you any people."

"Well then. See you tomorrow Llama!"

* * *

I stubbornly refuse brainwashing from my parents, and stubbornly refuse deals every night. Then my opportunity for freedom arises. I hear my mother and father arguing outside my door as I eat my miniscule breakfast.

"She won't listen!" my mother shrieks, indignant.

"Well then, we'll just lock her in the panic room until she nearly starves. We'll watch her crawl out, begging for mercy." My father says slyly.

"I like that plan Preston."

"Well then Priscilla, let us carry it out."

I feign ignorance and pain when they enter the room. I hear the bell ringing, I feel my hair being pulled, and pain, and exhaustion, and then I'm being pulled downstairs to the lobby, to that suffocating panic room. I wrench out of my father's grip and then stand my ground adamantly.

"I can make this room shatter and crush you if you don't let me out this instant."

"You can't control nature you idiot. No matter how much you pay it. All too bad really..."

"Shut up father! Let me out, or I will find my own way out!"

"Pacifica! This is not how a rich girl acts! Bad enough that you got rid of your picture perfect blonde hair and decided to turn your eyes from flawless blue to that rancid green, now you threaten us and demand to be let out when you obviously deserve punishment!" Yells my mother.

I look into their eyes. No, none of them are possessed by Bill. They're acting out of the crap in their hearts.

"I WILL use my weapon!" I yell at them in fury.

"What weapon? What a sad, sad child..." Have they forgotten?

My father grabs my braid and angrily glares at me.

"Listen you little brat, we're going to the panic room, or so help me I will force you down there!"

My fingers tingle, and I feel the familiar handle of my beloved weapon start to form in my hands. The sharp metal blade reflects the chandelier light perfectly. I swing the weapon at my father. No, not my father. A monster.

"Pacifica!"

"Out of my way!" I swing the blade at anyone who dares to stop me.

Dipper. Mabel. I'm coming to save you.

Easier said than done. There are eyeball bats everywhere. Bill's monsters too. I continue walking towards the wheel, my eyes darting around in worry. I'm on my own. Just me, my axe, and my armor. I didn't even bother to bring supplies…

Let's…let's go save everyone.

* * *

**AIEEEEE**

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates these past few weeks. I don't have an excuse this time except for writer's block. I'm so...so sorry. Please forgive me. **

**Vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**-Skye**


	41. Recover

**I got it out! Granted it's probably Jan. for some of you, but it's still December for me Eheheheh**

* * *

How do I do this? I mean, what do I do? I'm at the base of the giant wheel now, but...what do I do? I don't have a key or anything, is there a lock of some sort, I don't know. I cross my arms in frustration and look up at the wheel and the Fearamid. I doubt Bill will just let me in.

"Hey, Llama!"

I turn to look at the familiar sight. Yep. Bill.

"So, you escaped that mansion of yours?"

"Yeah. No help from you."

"Correct! All I did was creep you out. The panic room thing was your parent's idea."

"How'd you know-"

"I sent someone to watch you."

"And you didn't tell them to help me?"

"Nope!" Bill says, gleefully.

I roll my eyes in annoyance and anger. Typical Bill. In honesty, he's grown on me, in an annoying way.

Wow, I'm insane.

"So, Llama, planning to head to the wheel?"

"..."

"There's no key, you just need to get high enough to get inside! And, no, I'm not helping you. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. SEE YA!"

Bill flies back to his pyramid and I sit there for a few seconds. How do I get up there? Dipper and Mabel aren't here to create an explosion...

Wait.

Explosion.

My axe can create an explosion. I've never used the ability because the explosions are huge, it could blow up my mansion if I wanted to. But, I'm sure I can blow myself up to the wheel! After all, the axe can't get destroyed. Fine then. I'll do it!

I turn around, my back facing the Fearamid, and heave the axe over my shoulder. One...Two...Three...

"EXPLODE!"

I slam the axe into the ground and feel my body reel back. I turn mid-air and slam the axe in the bottom of the Fearamid. I look at the ground. Woah. That's a big crater. I swallow nervously and glance down again. Right below me is Ford's section of the wheel. All I gotta do is drop and pray I don't fall through...

1...2...3...

Drop.

* * *

"WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL..."

This sound echoes in my ears as I hit the ground with a thud. It's dark. Except for the floating golden triangle...Bill...

"Ford...?" My voice comes out as a mere whisper, rather than a call. I look around. There's darkness...it's cold...despairing...horrible...depressing... I shiver. Is there something watching me?

"F-Ford? Where...where are you?"

"Ford's not here." I hear Bill's voice say in a much more chilling tone than usual.

"I thought you weren't going to interfere!"

"I'm not. I'm in Ford's Nightmarescape. Ever heard of Mindscape? This is his Nightmarescape. A world of me. He's unable to do anything, he's helpless... And everyone he's ever come to care about is GONE."

"You...monster. Is everyone else trapped in their nightmares?"

"Ask my real self. I'm just Ford's nightmare. I don't know about my real plans."

"Liar!"

"Nope. 100% true!" The Bill voice fades and I'm left standing in this darkness.

"F...Ford...? Please...if you're there...where are you?!"

Then I see the shadow of him darting around. I start to give chase.

"Ford! Wait! Ford!"

He keeps running.

"Ford! Come back! Please!"

He stops.

I buckle over, breathing heavily.

"Ford, let's get out of here."

He turns around.

His eyes are yellow. Bill yellow.

"Ah!" I summon my axe and swing it at BillFord. He dodges. I continue swiping at him, screaming.

"Ford! Regain your senses!"

Nothing.

"FORGET ABOUT BILL! IT'S OVER! HE'S IN YOUR PAST! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM NOW!"

Ford collapses on the ground.

"Ford?"

He looks at me and opens his eyes. They're back to normal.

"You're okay...Phew..."

"There...There's a portal...It leads to Gideon. Go...I'll wait at the surface."

"Okay Grunkle Ford."

* * *

"Face it kid, you're nothing without that journal. How are you gonna fight then? No muscles. No brains. What are you gonna do, huh? What are you gonna do!"

"A ha ha, you still think you're some kind of hero?"

"Where are you, Journal?"

I hear these voices taunt me in Gideon's voice.

"Gideon...?" I ask.

I see the curled up form in the corner. It looks like Gideon. It has the hair. The suit. It rocks back and forth softly, whispering things to itself. A pile of journals surround him, all labeled with a number 1.

"Gideon!"

No response.

"...Gideon?" I stand behind him.

"Look at me." He says softly.

"Huh?"

"Look what I've become. Look at this mess I made myself all because of these stupid journals!" He picks one from the pile and flings it away.

"I'm nothing. Mabel hates me. Dipper hates me. Everyone hates me. Even you hate me." He whimpers.

"I don't hate you."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He snaps.

"But I never had a reason to hate you. You tricked the town yeah, so did my family. What does it matter?"

"I turned into a monster by my own hand. You turned into a monster by your family's hands. It's different. I even traumatized my own mother."

"..."

'When I destroyed the town, I was so desperate for power. I wanted to win it all. Guess what? I never DID!" He screams.

"But...if we work together to defeat Bill...maybe people will start to forgive you." I say softly.

"Really think so?" He sniffs. He's been crying, hasn't he?

"Dipper forgave me when we fought the ghost together. Danger does things. We get afraid, sure, but we also learn to forgive and apologize..."

"..."

"Right Gideon?"

"...Right. Thanks Pacifica..."

"Ford is waiting at the surface. Go meet him there."

"Okay. That portal is Dipper's."

* * *

"Pine tree..."

"Piiiiiine treeeeee..."

Bill again. Bill is in Dipper's Nightmarescape. Of course he is-

"Dork." Is that...my voice?

"Weak." Grunkle Stan...

"Little brother!" Mabel...

"Dipper!" I yell. Where is he? This place is like a maze. Wait. of course it is. Dipper's mind is a maze of confusion and cleverness.

I navigate the maze. It feels like an eternity...eternity...eternity... I feel my feet go out and I collapse right in front of a familiar pair of shoes. Dipper. I found him.

"Dipper! you're okay!"

"Get away from me!"

"Huh?"

"You lied to me! All of you did!"

"Dipper, what are you talking about?"

"You all think I'm weak, I'm stupid, I'm worthless..."

"Dipper, when did we ever say that?"

"You all lied to me!"

"D-Dipper..."

"Ignis Impetum!"

Fire attack?!

I summon my axe and cover my face quickly.

"Dipper, stop! What are you doing?!"

"Get away!"

"Dipper! Come back to your senses!"

How do I stop him? I don't want to hurt him, or attack him, or...or...or...Wait. In the other scapes, I got to people emotionally...right? I dodge again as Dipper fires another shot of fire at me. Maybe..maybe...

"P-please...Dipper...we don't think of you like that...at all! We like you...a lot...and we don't hate you..."

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry."

"For what?" I tilt my head to the side slightly.

"What I just said…"

There's another pause, another silence. We stand there.

"The exit is over there…I'm going to move on, okay?"

He throws his arms around me in a hug and I automatically return it.

"Okay Pacifica. Good luck, be careful!"

* * *

"Pacifica!"

"Grunkle Stan!"

I run up to my not-really-Grunkle and give him a giant hug.

"How do we get out of here?" Stan asks me.

"I don't know… You're not really having any sort of emotional problem…or anything…so I'm not too sure how to open a portal." Stan looks at me, worried. That's when I see it. I narrow my eyes and back away.

"Pacifica?"

I continue to back up until I see Stan disintegrate. I knew it. The eyes were messed up. Bill. Wait a moment… why is Ford here?

"Ford?"

Ford ignores me, and heads straight for another Stan. This one is real…I think.

'You ruined my chances!" The probably-fake Ford yells at Stan. Stan glares at him.

"I didn't do anything! It was an accident, I swear!"

"As if!" Ford yells. Then the world distorts and I see Stan and Ford, but younger. Maybe High-school/College age.

"I told you, all I did was accidentally bump it!" Stan snaps.

That's when Ford tackles Stan and they tussle. I need to stop this! I can't use my axe, I wouldn't want to kill anyone. I then see both of them back up and Ford lunges at Stan. I dash in and step between them.

It hurt.

That's gonna leave a mark.

I groan in pain as Ford scampers off of me.

"Pacifica! Get out, this isn't your fight!" Ford lectures.

"Yes, it is!" I snap harshly. "You're not even real! You're just a nightmare invented by Bill to screw Stan over and make him not want to help me!"

Ford distorts again and this time I clearly see the Bill eyes. He then transforms back into Bill. Bill proceeds to…somehow…glare at me. He then disappears and a portal to Wendy's section appears, as well as a portal to the surface where the others are. Without a word, Stan transforms back into his real age and heads to the surface.

* * *

This is Wendy's section, right?

Sure.

Immediately I'm in a forest, full of trees, and peace, and…a large clearing. I recognize the area automatically. This is where the Mystery Shack should be. Should. In its place is a building frame. This must be from when Ford had this place built.

Hey! Who's that standing in the frame? Red hair, tall, wearing flannel and construction clothes… maybe it's Wendy? I walk up to her and lightly tap her back. She turns.

It's not Wendy.

It's her…mother.

A young girl with ponytails and red hair runs up to Wendy's mother. I know its Wendy. Wendy and her mother regard me for a second.

And then I hear the slam of an axe and a tree falling. Before I can say anything, it starts to fall. I manage to dodge it and run, but I see Wendy's mother push her daughter out of the way…

And get crushed by the tree. Young Wendy gasps in horror and runs back to the tree, screaming.

And then it all goes black. The tree, the Shack stand, the environment, only left is Wendy, back to her teenage age, staring in disbelief.

It resets itself. Wendy is young again, standing by her mother. The axe cracks. The tree falls. I'm frozen in place, not by any magical force, but by my own terror.

The blackness again.

So Wendy's worst nightmare…is her mother's death. She has to relive the episode in which her mother died. Repeatedly. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over…

I need to stop her mother from dying to free Wendy. I think.

Next time the axe cracks, I summon my axe and run. I run and run and run and run. Wendy's mother pushes Wendy out of the way. But this time, I slide under and stop the falling tree with the axe, just as it's about to crush Wendy's mother.

But I'm not strong enough to stop it, and the tree crushes me and Wendy's mother. While I have armor thanks to the axe, she does not. I can't move. Can't escape. The world goes black again and the tree's weight no longer is on me. It's just me and a weak and terrified Wendy.

This time I know what to do.

I now know what Wendy wants. She wanted her mother to live. She didn't mind dying. I can only save one. If I save Wendy's mother, will Wendy be freed?

So next time it reforms, I run and push Wendy's mother out of the way, and Wendy and I take the blow instead.

An exit portal opens once the false world disappears for good. Wendy comes back to life. Wordlessly, Wendy nods a thanks and leaves.

And I move on.

* * *

"Soos?"

A man stands next to me. It's not Soos. But he looks like Soos. He isn't Soos.

This must be the no-good father of Soos.

"Pacifica?" I hear Soos ask from a distance. He sees me and runs towards me, but stops short when he sees his father. He blinks.

"Soos. It's your father. I will spend time with you if you give up this silly fight and side with Bill."

"What? Soos would never agree to that!" I snap. But then Soos seems to fail to notice my words, because Soos is actually considering the offer. He blinks and looks at his father.

"Soos?" I ask.

"Dad…" He mutters. His father opens his arms for a hug.

"Come here, my son. I will be the father I never was if you listen to Bill and not this silly little girl here."

"Who are you calling silly?!" I snap.

Soos hesitates. He opens his arms to accept the hug.

"Soos, no!"

Soos embraces his father.

I let out a sharp gasp.

"Soos, are you seriously risking the world just to be with your father?" I beg.

"…" Soos pulls away from the hug and looks at me.

"My dad was never around. I want to at least spend time with him…"

"My dad made my life a living nightmare! And I would never throw away the world just to not have daddy issues! Soos, I know what it feels like to not have a real father figure. But…isn't Stan one to you? Didn't you want to be adopted by Stan? Don't you want to be a Pines?"

Soos blinks in realization.

"You're right. I will always…" Soos then launches a punch at his false father, effectively knocking him over.

"Be a Pines!" Soos launches another attack. I attempt to intervene, but Soos tells me he wants to do this alone. So I watch as Soos mercilessly beats the false father into submission. A Bill comes out of it and disappears. The fake father crumbles into oblivion.

* * *

McGucket sits in front of a TV. There's a display of memories from it. Of a younger him. A more sane him.

"McGucket?" I ask softly. He motions for me to sit next to him.

"See this? This is all the stuff I did because of what I saw in the other world."

"The world Ford was trapped in?"

"Precisely." We sit and watch all the footage without a word.

"What did you see?" I ask carefully.

"Bill's dimension, filled with monsters and terror and death and destruction…" He trails off.

"Oh. Then…your nightmare is what you saw?"

"No. It's what I did to myself afterwards."

"Then why don't you just stand up and leave?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No. Bill cursed me to stay here and rewatch my failures over and over."

"Then how do I break you out?"

"…"

Silence again.

"Why don't you forgive yourself?"

"Huh?" He turns to look at me in confusion.

"Forgive the fact that you did this. It'll work out alright."

"… I'll try." He closes his eyes and I close mine too. Eventually I hear a portal open and McGucket stands up and walks out.

* * *

Where the heck is Robbie? I've been wandering this graveyard for what seems like forever.

I then glance at a tombstone.

I don't recognize the name, but I do recognize the last name. Valentino. A female. Judging from the year of birth, I have to guess that it's maybe Robbie's grandmother? Great Aunt?

I then realize that every tombstone is marked with the same name.

"She taught me everything." Robbie's voice scares me and I jump.

"Who?" I ask.

"My grandma. She taught me how to talk to ghosts in their language and how to summon them and how to escort them…"

"She died?"

"Yeah. What's so bad is that I can never see her ghost again. "

"Why?"

"Working with ghosts yourself means that you don't get to become a ghost. Stupid rules and stuff."

"I'm sorry."

Robbie turns to look at me.

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah."

"My parents thought she was a bad influence or whatever. When I was a kid, I learned ghost stuff first so I had no idea how to speak in English. All my friends were ghosts."

"Why don't your parents like her? Isn't she the mother of one of your parents?"

"She wasn't my real one. Just a 'fake' one. I was the only person at her funeral. Well, and a bunch of ghosts and stuff."

"That's awful. Really, I am sorry."

"At least someone is sad."

"…I'm sure she was a great person Robbie."

"Yeah."

* * *

When I step into this portal, everything is bright and glittery and neon.

It's scary.

"Ugh, what the heck is this?"

"WELCOEM TO MABELLAND!" Too radical and bright colored anime men greet me. I stare at them.

"You're Pacifica!" One says.

"SO radical to meet you!"

"Um…You too?"

"We'er Xyler and Craz!"

"'Kay."

"And we'd like to wel-wel-wel-wel-" Xyler malfunctions and starts glitching. A dark shadow covers him and a demonic look fills his eyes. Then he returns to normal.

"What the hell. I'll uh…find Mabel myself."

"No way dudette! We'll take you to her!"

"I'd rather not."

Their eyes turn red and a demonic tone fills their voice.

"FOLLOW US OR DEATH AND PUNISHMENT WILL COME FOR YOU."

"Uh…fine."

Not 10 minutes later, and I'm thrown in a cotton-candy pink (Unfortunately it was made of cotton candy) cell with Mabel.

"Mabel! What the hey hey is this place?!"

"Mabelland."

"But why would you invent this? This place is a nightmare-oh."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Everything I love not being what it really is. If it's all bad and scary…"

"What else are you afraid of?"

"Dipper hating me. He's outside the cell right now. On guard. No way he can escape, he's a creepy robot."

"Blow this place up!"

Mabel shakes her head, pointing to the window. I look out.

"Sweet baby Lilliputian almighty on a pogo stick how did we get up here?"

We're on a very tall, narrow tower fifty feet off the ground.

"I dunno! When I got here they knocked me out!"

"Shoot. What do we do?"

"If you break the window, we can use my grappling hook!"

I summon my axe. I've got an idea. I slam it into the window and the bars shatter. Quickly I obliterate the window and squeeze out. I think that if I use my axe and the stones on the tower, we can make it down and escape, while Mabel can rappel down.

And we do just that.

"Where's the exit?" I ask, as Mabel lands on the ground and retracts the hook.

"Weren't you awake when you arrived?"

"Yeah but the neon was too blinding. I think the only way to leave is to turn everything 100% good." I say.

Mabel raises and eyebrow and makes an odd sound. She then points to another tower not too far away.

"I heard creepy Dipper talk about this tower. There's a shiny stone that is making everything evil up there."

"More towers. Great." I sigh and we walk.

Once we eventually reach there, Mabel grabs my sweater and rappels us up to the window. Sure enough, shiny stone.

Oh, and 50 waffle guards. That's important too.

Despite all the explosions Mabel made, the stone was in a protective case and it didn't even get a little broken.

"So, how do we break this thing?" Mabel asks.

I answer by taking her hand and laying it on the case. Mabel looks at me in confusion before realizing that her hand is stuck to the case. It starts to glow.

"Mabel, put a protective bubble on you, quickly."

"Rainbow safe bubble!"

Explosion. The world goes white.

And the rock is destroyed. Another two portals open.

* * *

Is this…mine?

It's my mansion.

It's dark and candlelit. I recognize the setting. I see wooden party guests. I see myself in my purple dress, resisting the bell.

It's this year's Northwest Fest. And I'm watching.

But something wrong happens.

I, no, wait; my clone drops the handle of the gate and retreats into the panic room.

This…this is my worst nightmare.

I suddenly feel pain on me. I have a foggy realization. Any pain inflicted on the clone is felt on me. My parents…dang it…

It hurts…

A lot…

I collapse on the ground. The mansion's going up in flames. I see the Dipper and Mabel statues. I struggle for them, but another shock of pain hits me and I curl up on the ground.

I must…

Re…

Re…

Resist…

Yes…resist this pain…

Despite my body's protests, I crawl over to the gate switch. I need to stand…I can't stand…

Yes…

I…

I can…

Stand…

I slowly stand up, and I realize that my body is on fire. From the pain, and the flames. I lay a hand weakly on the switch. Come on…

I practically dangle from it, but I manage to open the gates a few feet.

And…

And…

The pain ends…

It…ends…

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**Happy late holidays, and have a wonderful New Year. Next chapter is the last! I am so sad...**

**-Skye**


	42. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**PREPARE TO BE HIT WITH FEELS**

**PROBABLY**

**Maybe.**

**I don't know.**

**You guys are gonna hate me for this.**

**Epilogue is after this, and will be posted soon.  
**

* * *

I wake up on the ground.

Not in my mansion, not in some nightmare, just the ground.

"Pacifica! You're okay!" I hear a voice (Dipper?) exclaim in relief.

I become aware of how sore my body is.

"If you didn't have your armor activated, you'd be dead meat!" Wendy says.

"W…why?" I ask, slowly sitting up, only to feel a rush of blood in my body and a massive headache.

"After you went into your part of the wheel thingy, we waited, and then it exploded!" Mabel exclaims. I blink.

"I survived an explosion? Where did I land?"

"Well, we saw you flying, but you were too far away for Gideon to catch you. You landed in this crater." Ford informs.

I shake my head to clear the headache. Well, headache's gone, but now I realize that I'm bleeding.

Mabel shoots a little ball of purple light at my head and the bleeding stops, and the wound heals itself. I sigh in relief and stand up. The Fearamid is slightly smaller than I remember… And the wheel is gone.

"Bill must be really mad." Soos says.

"No kidding. What's our plan Pacifica?" Gideon asks. I shrug.

"Let him at us. We defeat his allies, and then we take down the villain himself." I say. Everyone seems uneasy with this plan, but really, what else do we do?

"Well well well well well Llama. You managed to destroy my wheel." Bill sounds calm as he approaches us, but I can hear the desperation in his voice. He's panicking. I think. Maybe. I don't even know anymore.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I challenge.

"8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said even though it's Xanthar! Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Pacifier, and these guys. Attack!"

A slew of monsters fly at us and I brandish my axe.

And we fight.

"Pacifica! Duck!" I dodge a burst of flame as I shield Robbie from a bunch of ice. Wendy traps the monsters, only for them to break out. Soos fires lasers, Gideon tosses everyone around, and Stan is smashing things, Dipper fires…well, fireballs, Mabel makes explosions, Ford slams monsters indirectly, it's havoc.

Are we winning?

I don't know.

But I do know that this can't go on forever.

We drive back yet another wave of attacks and once again, they charge. We're exhausted, weak, tired…

"How much longer can we hold them?" Dipper pants.

"Not much. " Gideon says, worried.

"Dammit! We're getting nowhere!" Yells Wendy. I unleash another attack and nod in her direction. We're going okay right now, but who knows how long we'll-

And then McGucket falls over.

"Are you okay?" Ford asks, helping him up. Bill's minions take that opening and charge at him. Mabel attempts to heal them, only for her to get knocked flat on her face.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells. We rush to her aid, but then I feel myself being launched through the air and then hitting the ground.

"We can't go on any longer!" Gideon warns us before being smacked across the face with a blast of light.

"Don't worry guys, we can do this!" I encourage.

"Is Mabel okay?" Stan asks Dipper, who is attempting to heal her.

Mabel woozily stands up, then falls over again.

"Mabel!" we shout. We all stop to look at her, and then the monsters surround us. They force us into a tight circle, our backs against each other, Mabel in the center.

"Dang it!"

"That was a lot easier than planned. What do you know." Bill laughs wickedly.

"What are you gonna do with us you floating chip?" asks Soos.

"Kill you all, take Llama's soul, and take the world of course." Bill says flatly.

"Why take Pacifica's soul?" Ford asks.

"We made a deal. I get Gideon to meet with her, I take her soul if she loses." Bill replies, laughing again.

"Why would you do that?" Gideon asks, in horror.

"I thought we wouldn't lose!" I yell back.

Mabel gets up again and nervously glares at Bill.

"What do we do?" She whispers to me.

"I...have no idea." I answer, my voice quivering.

Dipper tightly grabbed my hand, and then took Mabel's.

I realized what he was thinking.

It was over.

It's over for us.

The end.

I tried so hard to save us, and in the end...

We lost anyways.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, and I hastily wiped my eyes. I took Wendy's hand, and she was standing next to me. She seemed to understand, because then we formed a hand-holding circle.

Silence from all of us.

"What? Some last magic tactic?" Bill asks.

"No. We give up." I say slowly, blinking back my tears once more. I sniff.

"Well then..." Bill muses over this for a minute.

Dipper hesitates, before slowly whispering to Mabel.

"Take my hat." He said quickly. Mabel, unsure of this, takes the hat from his head and plops it on her head.

He then reached into his vest and handed me Journal 3.

"Dipper?" I question. He lets go of Mabel's and my hands.

He looked back at us and shook his head, then approached Bill. I clutch the journal tightly, unsure of his plan.

"Well Bill..." Dipper carefully says.

"What Pinetree?" Bill asks, looking curious.

"Miscere animas simul." Dipper says, pointing to Bill.

The words form together in my head in slow motion.

Combine Souls Together.

Oh god-

The monsters seem to understand this faster than I do, because they charge at us. We quickly retaliate, but then I feel myself once again knocked off of my feet.

My vision blurs and my hearing goes fuzzy. I half-notice Mabel unconscious. I watch Dipper and Bill, as a bright light envelopes the two. I squint, trying to make sense of anything, but I can't seem to understand...

"NO!" Bill shrieks as he and Dipper collide.

I watch in terror as the newly formed Dipper and Bill, their souls combined.

"Pinetree!" Bill-Dipper screams in his own voice, then Dipper's takes over by screaming.

"Get away!" Dipper yells. We can't help but listen to his words, and everyone inches away. I manage to push my body back using my arms. Dipper and Bill struggle to remain in control.

Dipper's next words spill out as he struggles to remain in control of his body and I swear, I will never forget these words as long as I live.

"Explodere me."

Explode myself.

It's blinding.

It's horrifying.

Light flies in my face and I yell. Everyone screams and shields their eyes, even Bill's monsters.

Bill yells in anguish, and it's joined by Dipper.

I yell in surprise, my voice hoarse.

"NO!" Ford screams. Everyone else starts screaming his name at the top of their lungs.

The explosion knocks me backwards, head over heels, and it's massive.

Finally the light dies down and we're greeted by smoke. Once it clears, we see the true reality of what happened. Tears brim in my eyes and I let out an anguished sob. Furiously, I scream as everyone else stares at the site blankly.

Dipper's dead.


	43. Epilogue

It's a beautiful day.

There's a gentle early autumn wind, the trees stand tall, some already a light yellow. The grass still remains and the sky is brilliant.

Oh, why couldn't it be cloudy? It's too beautiful for today.

My eyes refocus on the path to the clearing, my black flats scattering the dirt. We're nearly there.

Mabel's sniffs remind me why were' here and I pick some of the dust off my black dress. I took this from the mansion, and it's a lot more irritating than I remember. I guess I'm too used to the llama sweater.

"Pacifica, we're here." Wendy's words make me stop and look around. Our training clearing looks the same as ever, only difference is the large piano, Dipper and Mabel's parents, and the chairs set up.

Stan and Ford set the casket down. I know it's empty. Mabel's keeping his hat and I have Journal 3.

I take a deep breath and force myself to look ahead as I take a seat at the piano set up. Even though I haven't touched tone of these things for weeks, my hands automatically set themselves in position for a funeral song.

I try not to focus on anything going on, I just play the song. Avoid the mood. Ignore everyone…

Eventually I stop and turn around to watch the twins' parents speak.

"Dipper was always the quiet, investigative kid. He never really had many friends. But, seeing everyone, it's clear he overcame it." His mother starts.

"We don't really know the circumstances of how he died-"

"Then maybe he isn't dead! " Mabel shouts.

There's silence. Mabel was unconscious when he died. No one wants to correct her because there's the hope that he isn't dead. But the rest of us saw him destroy himself…

The parents speak for a little while longer, and I prepare myself to say final goodbyes to the empty casket.

Once the parents, Mabel, and the Stans are done, I peer in the empty casket and try to decide my words, tears threatening to spill.

_Hi, Dipper. It's hard to believe that instead of you going home, you're here. I… know we didn't get along well at first. But…I'm glad we became friends. I'm glad I got to know you. I'm sorry…that you had to die to save us. I know that you intended to destroy Bill. But I still feel bad that you lost your life to weaken Bill for a really long time. I'm gonna miss you Dipper. I truly will._

* * *

"Can you see him?" I ask.

"No…."

"It's okay Robbie…"

I wanted to know if Robbie could see Dipper's ghost. Unlike the rest of us, he didn't lose his powers. But no.

He came with the rest of us to say goodbye to Mabel.

It was an awfully short goodbye.

I slowly stop waving at the car and let out a sad sigh. Dipper's dead. Mabel's gone home. Our powers are gone. But somehow, we saved the world. Why does it feel so damn wrong?

* * *

Until the government gets me, I'm staying at the Shack. My parents are in court as of now, for the whole stealing/cheating thing. They'll deal with custody later.

I moved the beds back, and I'm sleeping in Dipper's. yeah, it's weird, but he has a lot of paranormal notes, so if I have trouble sleeping, I have something to do. I bury my head in his blankets.

Why…?

Why did it have to end this way?

Is it my fault? Did I get him killed?

…

Is this really it?

* * *

**And that's it. That's the end. Case closed.**

**Just kidding, that's a pretty bad ending. Which is why…**

**We're getting a sequel!**

**Thank you guys so much or your amazing support. I love all of you and I am really, really thankful, especially to TheTrueAmerican and 88Madison88. **

**Keep an eye out for the sequel to It's Over,**

**It's Neverending,**

**In March!**

**Also, I'm aware that GF is ending in Feb. Don't despair, remember, fanfics will keep us remembering, and keep these amazing characters in our hearts.**

**-With Love,**

**Skye**


	44. Mark your calendars!

**Hey hey guys!**

**Mark your calendars, because guess what?**

**It's Neverending, the long-ish awaited sequel to It's Over will be releasing on Saturday, March 19th! **

**-Skye**


	45. I want to start over

**Hi guys! Skye/fangirlandotaku here.**

**Recently, I've been on Hiatus.**

**I've just returned, and after some thinking, I reread this story.**

**It sucked.**

**I had a good idea, but my execution? Not so great.**

**Basically, my plot was good, but my writing was not.**

**I'd like to fix that.**

**Sometime in the future, I'd like to rewrite It's Over completely. Start over again, this time with more writing knowledge and practice under my belt.**

**I'll keep this story up for the sake of history. I'm not giving up my spot of like…26th most reviewed Gravity Falls fic?**

**I'm also putting a pause on It's Neverending. If I continue writing it, I may add unintentional plotholes.**

**The new version of It's Over will have much better content, longer chapters, and more interesting things to read.**

**So until that day when I choose to rerelease this fic…**

**See you!**

**-Skye**


End file.
